


独占欲

by kim_qioqio



Category: kookv - Fandom, 正泰 - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 63,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_qioqio/pseuds/kim_qioqio
Kudos: 18





	独占欲

《独占欲》by二乔

C1  
·  
班长大人  
我对你有点兴趣  
·

“呃啊……哈啊，慢…嗯……”

金泰亨的后 穴紧致娇嫩，被温热肠壁紧紧裹住的感觉爽的田柾国头皮发麻，股间加大了力量狠狠地捣着金泰亨的穴 心，那娇嫩的肉 壁如有上千张小嘴儿似的，紧咬着田柾国的粗 大。

“哈啊…柾国…”

疯狂的动作中，金泰亨的呻 吟一声比一声酥软 媚 人，田柾国的动作也越来越快，两人交 合处淫 水一片，发出的声响更叫人羞 耻。

田柾国俯身吻住金泰亨的唇，把娇 媚的浪 叫尽数堵在嘴里，嘴上是没命的索取，下身是更疯狂的抽 动，每一次都顶在金泰亨的敏 感点上，大进大出。

“泰亨啊，泰亨。”

——

早晨田柾国醒来时，睡裤已经湿透了。

又是春 梦。

田柾国懊恼地换下睡裤，坐在床沿，看着自己还精神的下 身。

晚上竟然梦到金泰亨，还偏偏是春 梦。对着自己班的班长意 淫，这实在是有点儿变态。

不过梦里的金泰亨真是个尤 物，无论是身段还是外貌，都不知比田柾国以前做过的女人好多少倍。梦里紧致的感觉，直到现在还记忆犹新。

“妈 的。”

田柾国皱眉看着自己鼓起的裤 裆，无可奈何地进了厕所。

——  
——

“田柾国同学。”

金泰亨戳了戳同桌田柾国，那人正两眼呆滞望着前方，一看就没认真听讲。

“嗯？”田柾国回过神来看着他。

“认真听讲，老师在讲重点。”金泰亨用下巴指了指黑板，示意他好好听课。

“嗯。”

田柾国把目光重新放回到黑板上，但还是心不在焉。 那个梦让他一整天都无法释怀，梦里的一幕幕太真实，以至于到现在他还记得清清楚楚。 刚刚满脑子都是金泰亨在自己身下浪 荡的样子，转头看他时，下 身又差点不争气地立起来。想着身边这人昨晚还在梦中与自己交 欢，现在又一本正经地在这里听课，田柾国不由得口干舌燥起来。

——

下课。

“我看你上课没好好听，”金泰亨把自己的笔记本往田柾国桌上推了推，“而且你上个周没来上课，落下很多。看着我的记一下吧。”

田柾国看着金泰亨认真的眉眼，心不在焉地脱口而出:“我没听。”

金泰亨无奈又重复了一遍:“我知道你没听…你看我的记一下。这是重点，还有你上个周没来，很多重点也没学。”

说着，金泰亨打开笔记本，用笔圈了圈笔记，一本正经地给田柾国划重点。

田柾国瞄了两眼，笔记也倒是那人一贯的风格，工工整整，一丝不苟。田柾国略想了两秒，鬼使神差地开了口:“不如你晚上单独教教我？”

或许是昨晚春 梦的影响，田柾国忍不住想调戏一下金泰亨，说这话时语气中带了点平日里痞里痞气的调儿。

“…你能不能别把吊儿郎当用在这里。”金泰亨皱了皱眉，似乎不太喜欢田柾国说话的这种语气。

“班长大人难道不应该尽点职责吗。”

田柾国单手托腮，成心要调戏金泰亨到底。不得不说，金泰亨眉头微皱又带点不高兴的样子，真是可爱得让人心痒。

金泰亨握笔的手抖了抖，眼里满是不耐烦。犹豫了半天，金泰亨才憋出一句话:“好。也不难，半小时。”

“去我宿舍？今晚我们屋就我一个。”

田柾国说完有点愣，自己这话说的怎么和以前泡妞时一样。

金泰亨抬起头来怪异地看了田柾国一眼。

“不行么。”田柾国立刻装作苦恼，“老师说要你好好教教我的。”

金泰亨又犹豫了几秒，“…有时间就去。”

田柾国满意地点头，“下节课上什么？”

“物理。” 

“哦，到时候你也把这节课帮我补了吧。”

说完，田柾国就兀自趴在桌上，不久就响起了鼾声。

——

“去给田柾国补课？你脑子 进 屎了？”

朴智旻一口水喷了一桌子，不可置信地看着金泰亨。

金泰亨白了他一眼，“有什么问题吗。”

朴智旻神色凝重，抓着小本子盘腿坐在金泰亨面前，十分严肃地说道:“你还不知道那太子啊，你什么时候见他好好学习过？听说他这么久以来成绩好靠的就是脑子了，他上课什么时候听过讲啊？”

金泰亨抬起头来瞄了他一眼，又继续低头看书。

“我说真的喂，”朴智旻拍拍桌子，“他对你肯定有所图啊！”

“图屁，我又不是女的。”金泰亨黑脸，朝朴智旻扔去一本书，结果被那人敏捷地躲开。 

“不是女的又怎么样，你是Omega啊。”朴智旻不屈不挠，坚持劝导金泰亨，“那小子谁看都是Alpha，你不怕他…是吧？”

金泰亨被烦的不行，合上书看着朴智旻，“他就是让我讲点题，你说得好像我要去 卖 身 了一样。抑制剂都在身边，我会闲的没事去送死吗。”

“我不是担心你嘛，你以前和他交往也不多啊…万一他…你这小身板万一…”

金泰亨爆发:“闭嘴吧你！”

田柾国一下午没去上课。

晚自习时，金泰亨对着身旁空荡荡的座位出神。

这人是打算放弃学习，把这一切推给自己了么…当初就不该答应他的…

“我说吧，他就是想让你今晚忙到不能回来，然后把你…”朴智旻又探过头来，一副果然如我所料的表情。

“你再说一句我就把你扔出去。”金泰亨咬牙切齿道。

迫于金泰亨的淫 威，朴智旻只得悻悻地转回头去。

晚上。

田柾国宿舍。

金泰亨好不容易才把朴智旻那块狗皮膏药甩掉，结果却被那小子搞得连田柾国都房门都不敢敲了。

“进来吧。”金泰亨正在犹豫的时候，门内突然传来田柾国的声音。

金泰亨推开门，田柾国正躺在床上，半睁着眼睛看着自己。

“你就躺…着？”

田柾国点点头，丝毫没有一点要起来的意思。

金泰亨也不想多和田柾国计较，坐在书桌前，把笔记本摊开，等田柾国的回应。毕竟这小太子的脾气他也了解，既然他要躺着，那自己也不会把他拽起来。

金泰亨敲了敲田柾国的床沿，示意他快点起来。

田柾国抱紧被子，翻了个身面朝着金泰亨，伸出一只胳膊支撑着上半身，眼神颇带玩味地看着金泰亨。

“你要干什么？”金泰亨瞄了田柾国一眼。

也正是这一眼，金泰亨才后知后觉地发现，田柾国的大臂是整只露出的——也就是说，田柾国上身是裸着的。

金泰亨脸腾一下就红了，压低了声音对田柾国说道:“你把衣服穿上。”

“你脸红什么？”田柾国歪了歪头，看着金泰亨发红的脸颊，嘴角勾起一丝坏笑。

“补习也要光着么。”金泰亨别过脸，脸上的嫣红依然没有褪去。

金泰亨本是尴尬，可殊不知在田柾国眼里，他这个表情分明就是赤 裸 裸的挑 逗。

“我不想穿。你讲吧。”田柾国眼神暗了暗，似乎在压抑什么。

金泰亨听对方的声音有点沙哑，以为这太子又不开心了。算了，早点讲完早点走人。金泰亨无奈的把书本挪到床边，开始给他补习。

看来朴智旻说的没错，自己能同意给田柾国补习简直就是脑子进了屎。

不过补习归补习，金泰亨是真的很认真负责，讲起来也是头头是道，如果田柾国有认真听的话，是绝对可以听懂的。

但是田柾国怎么可能认真听呢。

昨晚让你欲 仙 欲 死的春 梦主角就在你眼前，是个男人都会忍不住浮想翩翩。

作为Alpha，田柾国敏锐地断定金泰亨绝对是个Omega。同时Alpha的天性也让田柾国迫不及待地想把这人立刻据为己有，不过他还很清楚，现在不是时候。

金泰亨并没有注意到他的心不在焉，一心想着快点讲完。田柾国嘴上嗯嗯啊啊地胡乱敷衍着，其实满脑子都是和眼前人在床 上用什么姿势、什么体 位这类的黄 色想法。

“听懂了没。”金泰亨用笔尖敲了敲书，对田柾国问道。

田柾国这才回过神来，看着金泰亨认真的眼神，也一本正经地回答:“没有。”

“…”

金泰亨有那么一瞬间很想爆粗口，合计着自己刚才是等于白讲了呗！

“…你到底有没有认真听。”金泰亨尽可能让自己镇定下来，不能生气，绝对不能生气，不能动手，不能打人。

“没有。”

田柾国回答的倒是干脆利落。

然后金泰亨就爆发了:“我讲了那么多你还不听！你特 么不学还补个屁啊！”

“我就是想看看你。”

？？？

金泰亨瞪大眼，怀疑自己的耳朵是不是出了问题。

“你说什么？”

“我就是想看看你。”

田柾国重复了一遍，眼睛紧紧的盯着金泰亨。反正

金泰亨倒吸了口凉气，脑子飞速运转，很快想起了朴智旻说的话。早知道就该听朴智旻的，看来眼前这小子…真的是对自己有所图啊…

“你…你不要，不要瞎说…”金泰亨声音有点抖，一边说一边收拾东西，“我，我先…我先走了。”

与此同时，金泰亨隐约嗅到了一丝越来越强的Alpha的气息。

“别动。”

Alpha气息突然加强，搞得金泰亨有点呼吸不畅。保命…不对，保身要紧，自己的贞操绝不能毁在这里。

“我先走了。”金泰亨快速起身想要夺路而逃。

刚起身走出没几步，身后就突然爆发了强烈的Alpha信息素，带着一股强大的冲力直冲金泰亨而来。金泰亨一时重心不稳，踉踉跄跄刚要跌倒，就突然被一双大手拉住，狠狠地按在墙上。

“嘶——”对方用力太大，使得金泰亨后背有点痛。

田柾国低头靠近金泰亨，急促的呼吸着，哑着嗓子说道:“还想走么。”

金泰亨欲哭无泪:这是个什么情况！我真的只是来帮助同学的啊！难道就这样失去贞操了吗！

金泰亨悲壮地抬头，正对上田柾国染着浓烈情 欲的眼睛。两人的脸相距只有五厘米左右，金泰亨能感受到田柾国的Alpha气息一个劲儿地往鼻孔里钻。

金泰亨当然清楚自己虽然不在发 情期，但是和田柾国相比还是明显处于劣势。

完了完了。看来自己是要被强行标记了…

“田柾国你…控制一下自己…” 

C2  
·  
打个赌吧  
你迟早会属于我  
·

控制？还能控制的话就不是Alpha了好么。

“用了抑制剂吧？”

田柾国感受得出来，金泰亨身上是很明显的Beta气息。不过这对于天生具有识别Omega能力的田柾国来说，只是无用的伪装罢了。

“你怎么知道…”金泰亨一愣，自己该不会是用了三无产品吧？

“这你不用知道。”田柾国色 眯眯地看着金泰亨，故意压低了声音说道，“就算没有Omega的信息素，你这身体，对我来说也就是行走的春药了。”

“…”怎么感觉他好像蓄谋已久。

要不就豁出去算了…金泰亨闭上眼，心中已经做好了最坏的打算。反正也逃不掉，要操要上，悉听尊便了。

“啧，皮肤真好。”

田柾国伸手抚摸着金泰亨的脖颈，光滑柔软的触感实在是让人爱不释手。

“要干什么就快点动手，就当被狗咬了。”

金泰亨的声音里带着悲壮，眼中已经满是绝望。一想到自己坚守了这么久都贞操就要丢掉了，心中难免腾升起一股苍凉。

“你看起来好像很不愿意？”

“明知故问。你被上开心吗。”

金泰亨白了田柾国一眼。

田柾国似乎很疑惑，“Omega的天性不就是…被上吗。”

金泰亨一时有点窘迫，但还是强装镇定道:“那是发情期…我现在不是。”

说到这里，金泰亨突然开始乱想，要是自己现在是发情期，会不会贴着田柾国的下 身一边摩擦一边求 操求标记？

“哦~”田柾国看着金泰亨突然又红起来的脸庞，脑海中突然闪现了一个很有趣的想法。

“不如我们打个赌？”

金泰亨一听这话，瞬间两眼放光:“什么！”

“三个月之内，你会主动让我标记你。”

田柾国说这话时，语气满是自信。

金泰亨有点难以置信，立刻否定:“这不可能的…”

“打赌呢。要是你没有这样做，那我就再也不碰你了。如果你这样做了——你知道的。”

田柾国看起来有十成的把握。

“好。”听到自己能够脱身，金泰亨没有多加思考就立刻答应下来。

“不过我还有个条件。”田柾国突然说道。

“什么条件。”

“暂时标记你。”

金泰亨不字还没说出口，就被田柾国带着强烈Alpha气息的吻就堵住了唇。 

灼热的气息扑面而来，田柾国炽热的唇紧紧压迫着金泰亨，辗转厮磨寻找那无处安放的小舌。 金泰亨被吻得有些愣怔住了，等缓过神来开始挣扎，才知道动情时的田柾国臂力吓人，一时竟被田柾国紧紧禁锢在怀里。 

大概是吻得太过投入，田柾国的右手用力拥着金泰亨的腰靠近自己，身体贴的更近，唇舌也更加深入，金泰亨一时竟有点喘不过气。嘴里满是Alpha的味道，还有点少年独有的柠檬味儿，唇舌柔韧而极具占有欲，一看就是老手。

“唔嗯…”

金泰亨无意的一声喘 息更加点燃了田柾国的欲 望，在唇舌来往中，两人胸口渐渐发热发烫，伴随着不安与躁动，如火焰般迅速燃烧蔓延。

金泰亨是初吻，毫无经验。而田柾国已经是老手，完全是他牵引着金泰亨接 吻。

气温迅速升高，金泰亨被吻得意 乱 情 迷时，心中也响起了警报。

这样的吻，继续下去，可能有点危险。

“唔…”

金泰亨感到田柾国的Alpha气息越来越强烈，也意识到了危机。这么下去，迟早还是会被强行标记的。为了保身，金泰亨开始挣扎，尽可能躲避田柾国的强烈攻势。

“别乱动。”

田柾国咬住正挣扎着的金泰亨的下唇，不悦地低声说了句。

“…你特么够了没有。”金泰亨对田柾国的动作感到很别扭，下唇已经有点痛，金泰亨不由得皱起眉头。

田柾国松开口，抬起微微发红的眼来看着金泰亨，好一会儿才哑着嗓子说道:“刚才有点失控。你真是个妖精。”

“你才是…妖精！”金泰亨被这句话羞红了脸，“放开我。”

田柾国倒也听话，乖乖的放开了被束缚已久的金泰亨。不过对方似乎不是很开心，揉着被压痛的肩膀，不满地瞪着田柾国。

“你再瞪我就真的失控了。”

田柾国眼里还残存着没散去的红色，看来是被点燃的性 欲还未平复。金泰亨看得有点发怵，默默地收起了眼神。

“你说话算话？”金泰亨低着头不去看田柾国。

“当然算。”田柾国笑了起来，“反正现在，你不还是我的么。”

“…”金泰亨隐约感到自己被占便宜了。

“那现在开始咯，三个月。”

金泰亨抬头对上田柾国的眼睛，那人眼里满是自信，似乎对此已经有了百分之百的把握。

“你以为你魅力多强啊…”金泰亨小声嘟囔了句，这人也太自信了吧。

“你不走么。”

田柾国突然说道。

金泰亨有点蒙:“…你这就赶我走了？”

“不是，我是怕我待会忍不住了，会破坏规则。”

“…”

C3  
·  
过分调戏  
也算犯规  
·

第二天。

“早。”田柾国吹着口哨，往金泰亨桌上扔了块棒棒糖。

金泰亨抬起头来看了田柾国一眼，没有拿过糖，继续低头看书。

“你还怕我下药不成？”

金泰亨摇头:“我不吃。”

“早上老师又不在。”

“不吃。”

“不吃？”

“不吃。”

田柾国像是放弃了似的，默默地拿回了棒棒糖。

金泰亨长舒了口气，这家伙终于消停了。

“唔！”

五秒后，田柾国突然拿着棒棒糖直接塞入金泰亨的唇间，金泰亨还没来得及反应，田柾国就已经捏着他的脸，强迫他把棒棒糖含在口中。

“草莓的，挺香的。”田柾国捏捏金泰亨圆鼓鼓的脸，笑得很开心。

甜甜的草莓香味儿在唇齿间蔓延，金泰亨咽了咽口水，虽然不喜欢田柾国粗暴的方式，但是糖的确挺香的。

“你那么用力干什么。”金泰亨含着糖，嫌弃地甩开田柾国捏在自己脸上的手。

田柾国眨眨眼睛，满脸无辜，嘴里说出的话却是很不要脸:“我对你，只想用力点。”

金泰亨脸上又因为这话而泛起红色，为了掩饰急忙低头假装看书。这人才多大啊，天天满嘴黄 腔，真不害臊。

——

过了一会儿，老师进了教室。

金泰亨嘴里的糖还没吃完，于是就一边舔着棒棒糖一遍记笔记。田柾国不听课，就趴在桌上，看着金泰亨舔棒棒糖。

“真性感。”田柾国看着金泰亨灵活的玩弄着唇间的棒棒糖的样子，不由得开口感叹，“这样的舌头，要是用在…”

“闭嘴。”金泰亨瞪了田柾国一眼，“你能不能别老是满脑子黄色思想。”

“不能。”田柾国回答的很认真。

金泰亨翻了个白眼，继续听课。不过没听几分钟，田柾国觉得无聊了，于是又开始调戏金泰亨。

“我想吃。”田柾国伸手握住金泰亨嘴上棒棒糖的棒，用力往外拉。

金泰亨牙齿紧咬着棒不给他，嘴上继续吐字不清地嫌弃:“疯了吧你。我吃过的。”

“我不嫌弃。”

田柾国继续向外拉，然而金泰亨也不服输，死死咬着棒不松口。田柾国又把棒子往里面推了推再往外拉，在金泰亨的舌上磨来磨去。 

两人如此重复了好几遍，棒棒糖的棒在金泰亨嘴中进进出出，带出了几滴唾液，沾在金泰亨的嘴角上。

田柾国突然停了下来，两眼直直的盯着金泰亨的唇。

金泰亨此时也反应了过来，又一次不争气地红了脸。这个动作…也太羞耻了。

“我说我都快硬 了，你信吗。”田柾国喘息着低声说道，“你真是个妖精。”

——

因为上课时的事儿，金泰亨一整个上午都拒绝和田柾国说话，并强烈鄙视田柾国的调戏行为。

“你特么一整天除了硬硬硬还会别的吗！”金泰亨忍无可忍，拍桌怒吼道，“你下面那个是电动的吗天天硬？”

金泰亨吼完之后，发现全班的目光都聚集在自己的身上。

“班长…”副班长弱弱的举起手，“你…还好吗…”

靠。

金泰亨瞬间有种想撞墙的冲动，自己辛辛苦苦塑造起来的高冷霸气的纯洁形象就在一瞬间被毁了个干净。

这一切的罪魁祸首都是田柾国！金泰亨狠狠地甩给田柾国一个白眼。

田柾国耸耸肩表示自己这次真的很无辜。

——

午餐时间。

“你和田柾国怎么回事儿？”朴智旻一边扒拉饭，一边问道。

今天上午那句爆炸性的名言已经在班里传开，连隔壁班都已经知道了关于电动…的事情，班里的某些女生也组成了一系列很奇怪的组织，似乎是腐女大队什么的。

朴智旻用较为委婉的语言把以上信息转达给金泰亨，顺便表达了对此的不理解。

“智旻啊，你相信这个世界上有神经病存在吗？”金泰亨悲壮地咬着勺子。

朴智旻还是莫名其妙:“他是神经病？”

接下来金泰亨用了十分钟的时间，用了谴责、鄙视、无奈等多种语气，讲述了昨晚他和田柾国发生的事情。 

朴智旻不可置信地打量了一下金泰亨，喃喃道:“怪不得你今天身上的气息不一样了…”

几秒后，朴智旻突然想起了什么，拍着大腿兴奋地叫道:“我说了吧！他对你有所图！”

“你不觉得这个事儿很荒唐吗？”金泰亨扶额，一脸的苦逼。

“的确是有点荒唐。”朴智旻耸肩，“在你这种性冷淡身上，求标记这种事基本不可能发生，除非你发 情发到人畜不分了。”

“…”金泰亨越听这话越觉得奇怪。

——

“hey，帅哥。”

回宿舍的路上，田柾国又死皮赖脸地跟了上来。

金泰亨转头白了田柾国一眼，淡淡的吐出一个字:“滚。”

田柾国很无辜地说道:“你都被我暂时标记了，怎么这个态度？”

田柾国的理直气壮让金泰亨无法反驳，只能轻咳了几声强装镇定。而田柾国看金泰亨这样子就更加肆无忌惮了，直接贴上金泰亨的身子，色 情地捏了捏他的屁股。

金泰亨的脸立刻泛红，微微挣扎道:“你注意点！这是路上！”

“怕什么，调戏你是我的权利。”田柾国继续大言不惭。

金泰亨真是要给田柾国的脸皮跪了，默默地打掉田柾国黏在自己屁股上的手。

“捏一下都不行？”

“你捏了不止一下。”金泰亨再次阻止了金泰亨蠢蠢欲动的爪子，“真是受不了你。”

田柾国又邪笑着贴近金泰亨的耳朵，故意低沉地说道:“现在受不了，以后到了床 上可怎么办呢。”

“滚！！！”

一路被调戏加猥 亵，金泰亨可算是千辛万苦的挪到了宿舍门口。

金泰亨瞥了一眼还跟着自己的田柾国，无可奈何地提醒道:“你宿舍在二楼。”

“我知道，”田柾国倚在墙上，双手环胸，“保护Omega，是Alpha的职责。”

“保护个屁啊你…”

金泰亨哭笑不得地踹了田柾国一脚，结果却被田柾国灵敏地躲开。

“好了宝贝儿，我走了哦。”

田柾国凑上来在金泰亨脸上偷了个香，趁金泰亨又恼又羞的空子，飞速地跑上楼去。

“妈 的…神经病。”金泰亨对着那个背影暗暗地骂了句。

无心在田柾国身上耽搁，金泰亨直接开门进了房间。前脚刚踏进去，后脚就感受到了来自朴智旻的怪异目光。

“怎么了？”金泰亨看了看朴智旻，一边脱外套一边说道。

朴智旻欲言又止，看金泰亨看了好半天，最后才憋出一句话:“你身上田柾国的气息…太他 妈重了…”

Alpha的气息对Omega来说本来就很有压迫感，自己也曾经被田柾国身上的信息素震得七荤八素，自然能理解朴智旻的感受。不过被田柾国标记这件事一直被金泰亨视为耻辱，朴智旻这小子还偏偏往伤口上倒盐汽水，也太不厚道了吧！

“屁话多。”金泰亨翻了个白眼，“睡你的觉吧，明天早起。” 

朴智旻吐吐舌头，迫于金大班长的威严，也只好乖乖闭嘴。

C4  
·  
除了我  
谁也不能碰他  
·

“田柾国同学。”

“田柾国。”

“田柾国！”

一个拳头直冲田柾国的脑门而来，一下子就把睡得正香的田柾国砸醒了。

“靠，你他 妈——”

田柾国脏字儿还没说完，一看来人是金泰亨，又生生地给咽了下去。

“宝贝儿有什么事？”田柾国立刻换上肉麻的要死的语气。

金泰亨翻了个白眼，把几张宣传单甩在田柾国眼前:“学校篮球赛。”

田柾国看也没看，一脸奇怪地说道:“关我屁事。”

“我听别人说你打得不错。”金泰亨坐下来，皱着眉翻看着手里的花名册，“咱们班能力强的不多，你上场搞不好能挽救一下。作为班长，我有必要为我们班级的荣誉着想。”

“我不会。”田柾国看上去有点烦躁，他向来不喜欢学校的什么活动，最讨厌那种乱糟糟的感觉了。

“你以前逃课打球，你以为我不知道？”金泰亨斜了斜眼，“你体力好，就你了。”

“我还没在床上干过你，你怎么知道我体力好？”田柾国挑挑眉，看着金泰亨。

“…”

“还有我不仅体力好，经验丰富技术也很好哦~”

“滚！”

——

不过最后田柾国还是同意了，因为金泰亨说如果田柾国赢了就可以给他亲一口。当然金泰亨是被迫无奈的，但田柾国却是满心欢喜的。

因为学校篮球赛的缘故，每个班都空出了下午最后一节课，给篮球队训练。

金泰亨目送着自己班篮球队浩浩荡荡的下楼去后，就回自己位子上学习去了。然而书看了没几分钟，体育班长又风风火火地跑了过来。

“班、班长…”一米八的大汉子气喘吁吁，“田柾国他…他不知道去哪儿了…”

“啊？”金泰亨懵了，“他能跑哪儿去？”

体育班长顺了好一会气，终于说出句完整的话:“我们下去之后，刚找好场地，就发现田柾国没影了。你不是说让他当队长吗…没了他我们怎么练？”

“靠。”金泰亨低骂了声，“你先下去练着，我去找他。” 

体育班长听了话，立刻风风火火地跑去了篮球馆。

金泰亨大脑飞速运转，搜索着田柾国能去的地方。

突然灵光一闪，金泰亨想起了一个地方。

后七楼。

学校的后楼没有教室，都是实验室舞蹈室音乐室之类的，除了一些文艺训练的学生没怎么有人去。后七楼是储放杂物的房间，人尤其少，也没有监控摄像头。正因如此，平时学校里的不良少年混混什么的，都爱去那个地方。

金泰亨当然知道那儿，以前田柾国没少在那儿呆。既然哪儿都没有田柾国的影子，那就很有可能在后七楼了。

没有多加思考，金泰亨直接出门跑向后七楼。

金泰亨一路上各种胡思乱想，那种地儿大多不干净，自己这个好学生也不和那种人交往，万一撞见了什么不该撞见的就惹事了，听说田柾国惹过事还打过架，自己这一去该不会…

一路惴惴不安，金泰亨心里竟有点莫名的担心。

可算是到了后七楼。金泰亨刚上来还没站稳，眼前就突然出现一片黑影。

金泰亨心里一紧，一时没敢抬头。

“你怎么来了。”

一股熟悉的气息涌入鼻腔，金泰亨长舒了口气，是田柾国。

“你来这里干什么？”

两人同时开口，又同时盯着对方不说话了。

田柾国刚问完就有点后悔，金泰亨来这里的目的再也明确不过了。倒是自己，无缘无故跑来这里，反而先开口问了。

“…惹了点事，没什么。”田柾国心虚地先开了口，“走吧。”

金泰亨没动，静静地站在原地，两眼直盯着田柾国问道:“你瞒着我什么？”田柾国身上不平稳的杂乱Alpha气息就已经说明，他刚刚一定经历过一场搏斗，这点金泰亨还是感觉得出来的。

“没什么，真的。”

田柾国尽可能使自己的眼神和语气显得真挚点儿，但还是骗不过金泰亨。金泰亨两手一伸，那架势大有不知道答案就不放人走的意思。

“才说要保护我，怎么，现在就有秘密瞒着我了？”金泰亨歪歪脑袋，语气颇为认真。

田柾国无奈的笑了笑，伸手把两只小胳膊按下去， 说道:“没有秘密，以后说还不行么。”

金泰亨还是不为所动。

“真的没什么，相信我。”

“我才不信你。”

“你再这样我就亲你了啊。”无奈之下，田柾国不得不再耍一次流 氓。

果然必要的时候耍流 氓还是很管用的，金泰亨立刻后退几步，警惕地看着田柾国，“你别过来，我不问就是了。”

其实金泰亨看田柾国的样子也知道，这件事他不想说。不想说就不逼他了，万一再逼出什么不得了的风 流 韵 事就不好了。

“乖。”田柾国立刻俯身亲了金泰亨一口。

金泰亨被亲了个措手不及，狠狠地瞪了田柾国一眼，胡乱的抹了抹脸上的口水，嫌弃道:“行了你，快下去训练。”

田柾国乖乖的点头，揽过金泰亨的肩膀。

“不过，这个事我是不会忘的。”金泰亨拍拍田柾国。

田柾国犹豫了几秒，低低地应了声。

——

两人下去时，其他队员已经等候多时了。

“哟~”体育班长吹了个口哨，对着两人挑了挑眉，“班长大人这么快就下来了？”

“怎么感受到了还未平息的Alpha气息啊…刚刚不会发生了什么吧？”

“那田队长就是勇猛了啊！”

“可班长这不还是能走路吗？”

几个队员一唱一和，搞得金泰亨满脸通红，气急败坏地吼道:“靠，你们学不学点好啊！叫你们下来打球的，不是扯闲话的！”

田柾国靠近金泰亨，轻声说了句:“你的身上有我的味道，瞒不过他们。”

金泰亨咬牙踩了田柾国一脚，满意的听着身后人的痛呼，又正 色道:“你是队长，认真点，听见没？”

“遵命宝贝儿！”田柾国很夸张地敬了个军礼。

大概是田柾国这声喊的太响，队员们都听的一清二楚，都笑了起来。然而金泰亨一记眼刀扫过去，又都乖乖的闭嘴。最后，一帮人只好都捂着嘴憋着笑，表情实在是惨不忍睹。

“宝贝班长，你可以回去了！”体育班长起哄道。

金泰亨暗 骂了句，红着脸飞快的跑上楼去了。

“欸，田队，你和班长还没内个吧？”体育班长看着金泰亨飞快跑掉的背影，又过来八卦，“我怎么感觉，班长身上的你的气息还不是很强啊？”

田柾国耸耸肩，邪笑道:“的确还没呢。”

“不过，快了。”

——

比赛日期越来越近，各班的训练也紧张了起来。

田柾国天天把金泰亨拽着下去陪他们训练，美其名曰是看着自家Omega更有动力，实质上是练累了就抓着金泰亨狂亲。

“你特么还要脸么…”金泰亨羞恼地推开田柾国，用袖口在脸上一阵擦。

“不要了。”田柾国抓过金泰亨的手给自己擦汗，不出意外的又被金泰亨嫌弃地推开。

体育班长带领一帮队员就站在看着他们秀恩爱，一边感叹二人的甜蜜一边被虐，名副其实地痛并快乐着。

“真是太羡慕田队了，班长这么好的Omega哪里找。”

“羡慕班长才对吧，田队的肌肉简直了，Alpha气息爆棚啊。”

金泰亨就在眼前，众人还是肆无忌惮地议论着。“靠…一群Beta羡慕屁啊…”金泰亨恨恨地揉捏着手里的篮球。田柾国笑着揽过金泰亨，身上带着浓烈汗味儿的Alpha气息一个劲儿的往金泰亨鼻孔里钻。

“味儿难闻死了，走开。”

“哦。”

田柾国十分自然地撩起金泰亨的校服，擦了擦身上的汗。

“靠！恶心死了你！”金泰亨撇撇嘴，恨恨地捶了田柾国一拳。对方却是毫不在乎，毕竟金泰亨这手劲对他来说跟挠痒痒一样。

见田柾国没什么反应，金泰亨就开始说正事儿了:“明天就开始比了，听说隔壁班主力挺厉害的呢，有把握没？”

田柾国无所谓的倚在长椅上，把玩着手里的篮球，“郑号锡？我了解，弱爆了。”

“你和他熟？”金泰亨奇怪地歪头看他，郑号锡那人据说品学兼优，怎么也不会和田柾国这种小混混级别的人认识吧。

田柾国没说话，似乎不太想说。

“你还有什么瞒…”

话音未落，体育班长就朝着两人挥了挥手，大喊道:“班长，田队，别恩爱了快训练吧！”

田柾国闻声就直接起身，捏了捏金泰亨的脸，带着球走向球场。

“嘁，”金泰亨看着那人健硕的背影，小声嘟囔着，“肯定有什么瞒着我。”  
——

下午。

田柾国难得没跟在金泰亨后面性 骚扰，回宿舍的路显得清净了许多。

“金泰亨？”

一个人影突然堵在金泰亨身前。

Alpha。不是田柾国。这是金泰亨感受到来人的信息素后第一时间的反应。抬起头的一瞬间，金泰亨吓了一大跳:“郑号锡？”

郑号锡上下打量了金泰亨一遍，鼻子里发出一声轻哼，“田柾国的Omega？”

金泰亨警惕地后退了几步，皱着眉看着眼前人。自己向来和郑号锡没什么交集，也没惹过他，今天他来能因为什么事儿？

总不能是因为田柾国吧？

金泰亨倒吸了一口凉气，大脑飞速运转，尽可能把自己知道的联系在一起——结果还是一头雾水。

“长得不错，身板也行，”郑号锡打断了金泰亨的思绪，淡淡的开口，“呵，他可真是不知足。”

什么意思？金泰亨彻底懵了，这人说话怎么一点逻辑也没有？“你在说什么。”金泰亨心里升起一股不祥的预感。

郑号锡挑了挑眉，冷笑了声说道:“看来田柾国瞒你瞒得很好啊。”

“要说就快说。”金泰亨急躁起来。

郑号锡舔了舔唇，颇带玩味地开口道:“你还不知道他那点风 流 韵 事？”

“…知道。”金泰亨眯了眯眼，这些事儿当然知道，这么久的同桌也不是白当的。

不过…那些事，金泰亨真的不想听。

“你不知道，我也不介意告诉你。”郑号锡双手环胸，脸色阴了下来，“田柾国那个不要脸的…”

“泰亨！”

金泰亨应声回头，看见田柾国正气喘吁吁的向自己跑来。

“哟，来了。”郑号锡满是敌意地看着田柾国，嘴角抽了抽。

田柾国看也没看郑号锡，直奔金泰亨而来，很紧张地抓着他的肩膀问道:“泰亨，你…”

“我不知道。”

金泰亨的回答平淡的听不出感情，却让田柾国不知所措了。这个回答，很明显是已经预感到了什么。

“不作死就不会死。”郑号锡站在一边，冷眼看着二人，“现在担心起你小情人了？”

田柾国瞪着郑号锡怒吼道:“妈 的你闭嘴！”

“你他 妈睡完爽了，现在装什么清高？”郑号锡被田柾国的态度激怒，毫不留情地反击道。

睡…什么。

金泰亨瞪大眼转头看着郑号锡。

郑号锡看金泰亨的样子很明显是听懂了什么，于是也不再拖下去，直接把重点说了出来:“他强睡了我的Omega，就在两天前。你以为他多干净呢，这几天怕是也睡了不少吧。要不是我捉奸在床，我的Omega就要被他抢走了。”

郑号锡话里的信息量并不大，但金泰亨一时竟反应不过来，傻傻地愣在原地。田柾国看他这样也急了，一把扳过金泰亨的肩，紧紧盯着那双满是震惊的眼睛，慌乱解释道:“你听我说这不是你想的那样…”

“那是…什么样？”金泰亨的声音里已经带了颤抖。

田柾国的那点事儿金泰亨不是不知道，只是从不去想。成为了田柾国的Omega以后，田柾国一直对金泰亨很好，也没对别的Omega有什么亲密的举动，金泰亨本以为田柾国改邪归正了，没想到才交往了没几天，田柾国就原形毕露。本想拼命掩饰的东西，到底还是全都暴露了。

看着田柾国满眼掩饰不住的紧张，金泰亨竟有些心寒。他不知道田柾国这个样子，到底是认真，还是虚伪。

“我今天来找你没别的意思，就是让你知道，田柾国他不是个好东西。比起让你以后亲眼看到他偷 腥，不如让我现在告诉你。”郑号锡冷眼看着二人，轻蔑地笑了笑，“你也不是永久标记，现在离这个混 蛋远点还来得及。”

“你他妈有完没完！”田柾国松开金泰亨反身一拳打在郑号锡脸上，眼里染上了愤怒的红，“歉也道了，架也打了，你还想怎么样？” 

郑号锡被这一拳伤的嘴角立刻见了血，也不甘示弱地猛力回击了一脚，正中田柾国大腿脆弱处。在田柾国吃痛停顿的间隙，郑号锡更是怒不可遏的大吼:“怎么样？看来你对这小子挺认真的啊，有本事上了他，找我的Omega泄什么欲？”

金泰亨在一旁静静地看着两人战火弥漫，一声不吭地抓着衣角，嘴唇已经发白。眼看着田柾国又要打上去，金泰亨冷不丁地开口道:“你风流惯了，我留不住你。”

轰。

金泰亨一句话声音并不大，但在田柾国耳边的震撼力却豪不亚于一颗炸弹。

“…结束吧。”

说完这话，金泰亨就头也不回地转身跑开了。

“金泰亨！”

田柾国松开郑号锡的衣领，不顾一切地朝着金泰亨追过去，腿上的刺痛还未消去，但他已经顾不得那么多，强忍着痛感跌跌撞撞地向前跑去。

郑号锡抹了抹嘴角的血，看着两人的背影，并没有上前。目的已经达到，这两人估计也撑不了多久。

“活该。”

郑号锡冷笑了声，转身离开了。  
C5  
·  
和你在一起的所有时光  
都很荒唐  
·

“泰亨！”

“金泰亨！”

田柾国拼命追上金泰亨，一把抓住那人的肩，一转身就把他狠狠地抵在墙上。

“松手。”金泰亨低着头，即使努力压抑着情绪，但声音还是控制不住的发抖。

“宝贝儿你别生气，我…”

“宝贝儿这个词，你叫过多少人啊。”金泰亨紧咬着唇，冷冷的打断田柾国。

这是金泰亨第一次这么冷淡的和田柾国说话，田柾国一时愣在原地，不知如何回答。

看来金泰亨的确是伤了心，田柾国能清晰的感受到，他的臂膀在强烈的发抖。

“松手。”

金泰亨用力想要掰掉田柾国的手，可却让对方抓得更紧了。田柾国紧紧盯着金泰亨，慌乱的眸里满是不知所措。

“我不知道除了我，你到底还有多少Omega…”金泰亨终于抬起头来，“我尽可能不在意这些…可是，怎么可能不在乎呢…” 

“很荒唐的和你在一起，很荒唐的被你标记，很荒唐的度过了这么多天，现在又很荒唐的要分开了。”

金泰亨声音里带了难过，一字一句地，重重的打在田柾国心上。

“我不怨你背叛，这是你的习惯不是吗。”金泰亨苦笑了声，“你对我好，我知道。”

“但是，结束吧。”

田柾国感到心脏那里，剧烈又明显的刺痛了一下。

“泰亨…”

“就当，什么也没发生吧。”

金泰亨用力挣脱了下，田柾国也不再执着，就那么轻易地被金泰亨甩开了。

没有回头，金泰亨略微无力地上了宿舍楼。

只留田柾国一个人，呆呆的立在原地。

——

“你怎么了？”朴智旻看着失魂落魄的金泰亨，预感到有什么坏事发生了。

金泰亨摇摇头，没有回答，一头扎进被窝里不再出声。

朴智旻知道金泰亨大概真的是出了什么事，也不再说什么，任由他自己冷静一会。

“智旻，你说我和田柾国荒不荒唐。”

良久，被窝里传来闷闷的一声。

朴智旻一听这话就猜出个大概，想必两人是发生了什么事。

“这个…”

“荒唐，从头到尾都很荒唐，对吧。”

金泰亨不再说话，又把自己埋在了被子里。

没埋多久，金泰亨的手机就响了起来。

见金泰亨无动于衷，朴智旻就上前拿起手机。“田柾国。”朴智旻晃了晃手机屏幕，对金泰亨说道。

“挂了。”

“啊？”

“让你挂就挂！”金泰亨怒气冲冲地吼了一声。

朴智旻被金泰亨突然的暴脾气吓了一跳，只好乖乖的挂了电话，爬回自己的床上。

然而没过多久，手机又响了起来。

要死啊…朴智旻在内心哭嚎着，正打算下床，可金泰亨突然从被窝里爬起来，一把抓过手机直接挂掉。

一串动作迅速又顺溜，朴智旻看的是一愣一愣的。

但是田柾国还是不死心，一直打电话，然后金泰亨也乐此不疲的一直挂，两人这么耗了起码有半小时，朴智旻就在旁边看着两人这场无声的战斗。

直到最后，田柾国才终于改变了战术，给金泰亨疯狂的发短信。

[我知道你不想见我，难道连听我解释都不行吗]

金泰亨瞄了一眼，直接删除，拉黑，关机

然后又把自己埋进被子里。  
——

第二天，照常是篮球比赛。

班里的人都到了篮球场去给自己班球队加油助威，金泰亨作为班长本是应带着头去的，可却偏偏没下去。

原因再简单不过，金泰亨不想见到田柾国，于是随便扯了个谎推脱了。

“田队，班长怎么没下来啊。”换衣间，体育班长一边换衣服一边问道。

田柾国没说话，蹙着眉继续低头做自己的事。

“田队是不是和班长闹别扭了？一上午都没见你们两人说话。”

才一上午？田柾国怎么感觉像是过了一年。

难道还真能离了这人就不行了吗。田柾国烦躁地揉了揉头发，自己又不是初恋了，分就分，哪儿来那么多事儿。

“要我说啊，田队你还要包容班长点。班长的脾气就是倔，眼里容不得一点沙子。”体育班长并没有感受到田柾国的不悦，继续说道，“他要是真不开心了，可就不好哄了。”

“那可是不好哄呢。”

田柾国循声望去，不由得微蹙起了眉。

又是郑号锡。

其他人都跟郑号锡打了招呼，唯独田柾国黑着脸，看都没看他一眼。

“田队长似乎心情不太好呢，”号锡晃了晃手里的篮球，“看来是被感情上的事困扰了啊。”

说到感情二字时，郑号锡有意加深了力度，很明显是嘲讽。

田柾国故作没事的抬起头，冷笑着看着郑号锡:“我可不是会被一点感情给困扰的人，郑队长还不了解我吧。”

郑号锡一听这话，眸里闪过一丝冷光，田柾国也算是身经百战了，的确不会为这点小事儿烦心。“那我就是瞎操心了，好了，待会就要开始比赛了，我就不多留了。”

田柾国挥了挥手，算是送客。

郑号锡也是自讨没趣，想着待会在球场上一定要给田柾国点颜色瞧瞧，转身悻悻地离开了。

——

球场上。

田柾国和郑号锡一出场，就引起了一片轰动，少女们的尖叫声此起彼伏。田柾国不必说，长得就帅气，气质又是很讨女生喜欢的不羁痞 子范儿，一身精壮又不夸张的肌肉还多添了霸道强势，更是迷倒万千少女。郑号锡则偏瘦，但长相清秀又不乏魄力，身材比例好，自然也是拥有大批迷妹。

两个Alpha，而且还是两个关系实在不怎么好的Alpha相见，自然是针尖对麦芒，现场两股攻击性极强的信息素来回翻滚冲击，体质稍弱的Beta球员已经有点承受不住的迹象。

“适可而止。”一旁的裁判吹了吹哨，示意两人控制住自己，要不然这两队的球员就要先被自家队长给害死了。

郑号锡耸了耸肩，对裁判露出了一个无害的笑容，默默地收敛了气息。田柾国见他这样，也冷笑着停止了下来。

只是一场篮球赛，却被两人搞得像是武斗大赛现场。

“开始！”

随着裁判的一声令下，两队队员立刻进入状态激烈的大战一触即发。

田柾国篮球是强项，比赛一开始就占据上风，过五关斩六将，没过多久就进了全场第一球。

郑号锡那边也不看示弱，凭着机灵活的身手，也在拼尽全力的追回分数。

两人都知道，这已经不只是一场篮球赛那么简单了。

——

篮球场已经是一团乱。

刚刚郑号锡在进攻时用力过猛，直接撞到了田柾国，田柾国身子一歪连带着重心一偏，郑号锡的脚就直接踩到了他的小腿上，田柾国当场就疼的直接倒了下去。按郑号锡的力气，田柾国不残就已经是很好了。

“我带他去医务室！”郑号锡神情竟也紧张了起来，迅速镇定下来，冲裁判大喊道，“其余人继续比赛吧！”

看到裁判做了个OK的手势，郑号锡立刻架起田柾国，直冲医务室而去。

  
“你真特 么过分，”郑号锡走路速度太快，疼的田柾国龇牙咧嘴的，语气更是阴沉了起来。

郑号锡白了田柾国一眼，“我不是故意的，爱信不信。”

“我他 妈为什么要信你？”

“我要真想下手，你现在连说话的劲儿都没了。”

这倒是实话，郑号锡要打人绝对是快准狠，田柾国和他打过，也知道这点。

这么看来，郑号锡倒真的不是有意的。

“这次算我伤你的，和之前的抵消，算是两清了。”郑号锡突然开口，“至于你说的…我会自己考虑，在我没弄清楚之前，你还是我的仇人。”

“嘶——那根本就不是我的错。”

郑号锡没再说话。

—— 

两人一路要死要活地到了医务室。

“靠，医务室没人吗！”郑号锡来来回回翻了个遍，还是没发现一个人影。于是回头看看田柾国已经淤青的小腿，长叹了一声:“要不你忍着吧。”

“靠——”

田柾国话音未落，医务室的门就被猛的打开了。

来人让郑号锡和田柾国都吓了一跳。

“金泰亨？”

因为一路的狂奔气息还没平缓下来，金泰亨顺了顺气，瞄了瞄两人，故作冷淡地说道:“听朴智旻说，你受伤了。我…作为班长，有必要来看一看。”

田柾国挑着眉反问道:“你真的不是担心我？”

“担心屁。”金泰亨还是冷着脸，坐在一旁，“腿断了么。”

田柾国嬉皮笑脸地靠过来，“这是要追回宝贝儿的，不能断。”

“滚。”

“你还是放不下我对不对？”

金泰亨皱着眉白了田柾国一眼， 一拳打在田柾国的伤上，疼的那人嗷嗷直叫。  
“哎我 操，你们俩恶心死了，我走了我走了。”郑号锡嫌弃地瞅了瞅两人，识相的开门走了出去。

“靠，”金泰亨对着郑号锡潇洒的背影咬牙切齿道，“他走屁啊。”

“这不挺好的么，”田柾国拖着残腿往金泰亨身边挪了挪，脸上的笑容在金泰亨看来很是阴险。

“……滚！”

金泰亨看了田柾国一眼，烦躁的推开他。

田柾国被一推，正好牵扯到了伤口，于是又夸张地痛呼起来。

金泰亨看他疼的龇牙咧嘴，紧张的靠过来，伸出手按着田柾国的腿问道:“很疼？”

田柾国立刻抓上金泰亨的手，咧嘴笑了起来:“不疼了，嘿嘿。”

金泰亨立刻红了脸颊，用力抽了下手，可却被田柾国抓的死死的。  
“松手。”

“不松，松了你就跑了。”

金泰亨用大力拽了好几次，可田柾国就是不松手。

“你不觉得你这样很…让人反感么。”金泰亨沉着脸，冷冷的说了一句。

田柾国还是不以为然，“都认识这么久了还反感我啊？”

金泰亨抿了抿唇，眼里闪过一丝失望。

“你…对随便一个人，也是可以这样的吗。”

直到现在才突然发现，田柾国这个人到底有多随便，多轻浮。以前自己也是被这种花言巧语和甜蜜的举动给蒙蔽了吧，才会一直忽视了他的过去。

金泰亨也不知道自己为什么会来，脑子抽了才会来担心这个浪 荡 子，让他腿断了才好。明明都说好结束，现在怎么又跑来瞎操心，真是疯了。

田柾国这才后知后觉地看出金泰亨情绪的不对劲，习惯性地想把他拉近，却遭到了对方的排斥和挣扎。

金泰亨的声音还是一如既往的清冷:“你干什么。”

“你怎么了。”田柾国终于松开手，任由金泰亨把手抽回去。

“不是说了吗，结束了，你别这样了。”

田柾国难以置信地看着金泰亨，他一直以为这个面冷心软的人只是在闹脾气，可现在才发现自己完全错了，他认为的那个很好哄的Omega，是真的生气了。

就像体育班长说的，金泰亨眼里容不得沙子。

“没事的话——啊！”

金泰亨刚想起身，就突然被黑着脸的田柾国一下按到在床板上。

“别生气了好不好？”田柾国忍着腿上的疼痛，吃力地压在金泰亨的身上，“那件事是我的错，我道歉还不行？”

这就是承认发生过了？金泰亨在心里冷哼了一声。

一只胳膊用力抵着田柾国靠近的胸膛，金泰亨语气里满是厌烦:“道歉有用吗，你除了会耍流氓还会干什么？”

“还会干 你。”

若是在几天前，金泰亨还会因为这句话脸红。

可是现在不会了。

“滚开。”

“不滚。”

田柾国死死的盯着金泰亨，说什么也不肯放手。金泰亨的力气当然是比不过田柾国，也只能这么僵持着。

突然，医务室的门被打开。

郑号锡的身影出现在门外，愣了0.5秒后瞬间把门嘭得一声关上。

“啊哈哈哈老师我的腿好像也很痛，你帮我看看吧，让田柾国先忍一忍吧！”

门外传来郑号锡声嘶力竭的大吼，尤其是最后一句，喊的尤其响亮。

田柾国暗骂了声，烦闷地从金泰亨身上艰难的起来，金泰亨也趁机立刻站起身来，离田柾国远远的。

几秒后，郑号锡和医护老师又一起推门进来。

医护老师一来就直接切入正题:“我看看你的腿。”

田柾国咬着牙忍痛把腿伸开，顺便对郑号锡做了个感谢的手势。

郑号锡用眼神回答:我还不坏吧。

田柾国点点头，不知道是不是真的看懂了。

“老师来了那我就先走了，待会直接去找班主任就行。”

金泰亨说完这话，又换回了平日里不苟言笑的正经班长形象，头也不回的走了出去。

C6  
·  
我原以为  
没了你我也能过得很好  
后来才知道  
只是自欺欺人罢了  
·

田柾国受伤了之后，就没再去上课。

身边没了那个烦人的家伙，金泰亨觉得安静了许多，但也有点不习惯。

时间久了就会习惯吧？

金泰亨这样想着。

平时总是上课聚精会神的金大班长也难得走了神儿，看着身边空荡荡的位置发呆。

书上说，当你全心全意地思考自己的事的时候，谁也不会来干扰你。金泰亨以前一直不信，今天试了一下，倒也的确灵验。金泰亨走了一整节课的神，老师却一点也没发现。

但是到了下课，就有人来打扰他了。

“想啥呢你。”

朴智旻转了过来，伸出小肉手在金泰亨面前晃了晃。

金泰亨这才回过神来，呆呆地啊了一声。

“你该不会想田柾国了吧？”

朴智旻知道金泰亨和田柾国的事儿，俩竹马之间能有什么秘密呢。当时朴智旻听金泰亨说完后就义愤填膺了，大嚎着分手才好，还嚷嚷着要和田柾国那个不要脸的花心大萝卜干一架。不过现在看看金泰亨这魂不守舍的样儿，朴智旻倒觉得分手这个选择不是那么正确了。

“想屁，他死了才好。”金泰亨又面无表情地收拾好书本，“上课记的笔记给我看看。”

朴智旻没给他，而是一副大义凛然的样子，语重心长地拍了拍金泰亨的肩膀说道:“我看你再找个别的Alpha算了，多谈几次恋爱，总会把这个事儿忘掉的。”

多谈几次，那和田柾国那混蛋有什么区别。金泰亨白了朴智旻一眼，一声不吭地抢过对方桌上的笔记本，一边翻一边说道:“以后少跟我提田柾国，就当他死了。”

“班长你别这样啊。”

朴智旻还没出声，路过的体育班长倒是话多，大大咧咧地靠了上来，“就算你和田队闹别扭了，他受伤了你也得管管他啊。” 

“分了，别和我提他。”金泰亨烦躁的瞥了他一眼。

体育班长立马愣在原地呈JPG状态，“分，分了？”

“很稀奇么，对他来说很正常。”金泰亨的语气酸溜溜的。

体育班长瘪瘪嘴，弱弱的走开了。

——

这一天金泰亨算是食不下咽了。

朴智旻看着对面已经把米饭戳成米糊的金泰亨，无奈的叹了口气，“你到底咋了啊？”

“你说我是不是不像个Omega？”金泰亨答非所问。

“真不像，你这性子太要强了点儿。”

朴智旻这倒是真话，金泰亨一直很要强，虽然是个Omega但很多事做的比Alpha都要出色，除了体质不行，基本没有什么弱点，所以总是一副高冷的样子。

就是这样，所以留不住田柾国吧。

金泰亨用力晃了晃脑袋，疯了吧，乱想什么呢。

蹙着眉胡乱扒拉了几口饭，金泰亨也觉得食而无味。

——

田柾国那边也没好受到哪儿去。

腿上的伤不算很重，自己的体质又强，休养了几天也能下地走路了。

身上是没事儿，就是心里不舒服。

田柾国以前从不为感情上的事儿操心，分完手第二天照样出去撩，说是花花公子也真的不足为过。说实话，以前都只有田柾国甩别人的份儿，被别人甩还是从来没有过。

可金泰亨偏偏是第一个，让他认真起来又把他甩掉的人，这让田柾国感受到了前所未有的挫败感。

“真他妈烦…”

暴躁的用被子盖住脑袋，田柾国告诉自己不要去想那些事。

——

金泰亨最近心情都很差，做啥啥不顺，想啥啥憋屈，失恋俩大字儿都写脸上了，可就是死不承认，愣是装出一副啥事儿也没的样子。

一个多星期了，金泰亨没去看田柾国一眼，也没问起他，好像又回到了以前，两人井水不犯河水，只是日子又平淡了起来。

不过对金泰亨来说，唯一一件难得的喜事就是，班主任下周六就结婚了。

班主任是个Beta，还是很闷骚的那种。四十好几一大老爷们也挺赶潮流，性格好思想开明， 和同学们玩的倒还不错。

“这千年老光棍也会祸害良家妇女了？”朴智旻撇撇嘴，“真是厉害了。”

“那这个周六就是老班最后一个单身周末了？”  
“那咱们不得给他庆祝庆祝啊！”  
“班长你不组织组织？”

金泰亨瞥了一眼围在身边两眼放光的同学们，冷冷的开口拒绝:“哪儿来那么多事儿，吃饱了没事儿干。”

在班长这儿吃了瘪，但同学们没放弃，又去老班那儿转磨硬泡。

老班倒是兴致勃勃，两手一拍就把这事儿定下了:“好啊，这个周六去酒吧，我请客！”

老班此话一出，班里除了金泰亨以外的同学都嗨了，嚷嚷着非要包下个大包间嗨个通宵不可。

“小泰，这事儿就给你组织了啊，到时候别忘了叫我就成。”班主任撂下这话，眨巴眨巴眼就走人了。

小泰是老班对金泰亨的爱称，平日里两人关系很好，也算是忘年交。不过也就老班敢这么叫了，要换别人肯定分分钟被金泰亨弄死。

但这会儿金泰亨也很想把老班给弄死。

这人老了就是眼神不行，难道老班没看出自己最近心情不好么？

金泰亨又觉得真是做啥啥不顺。

时间还剩下三天，金泰亨订了学校不远处的一家环境很好但价格死贵的酒吧，想着要多坑老班的钱，又为了发泄这几天的不开心，愣是挑了最贵的酒水和最大的包间。

结果就是，周六当天，金泰亨把全班人和老班领到酒吧的时候，老班当时感动的眼泪都下来了。

“小泰，你真是……”老班抹了把泪，颤抖着掏出钱包，“你真是有心了。”

金泰亨很厚脸皮地点了点头。

——

田柾国在宿舍里憋了一星期就觉得受不了，找了一下校方，主动调了一个单人宿舍。

正好金泰亨宿舍隔壁空出了个单人宿舍没人住，田柾国就搬了进去。条件不错，比一般的宿舍配置好多了，还有卫生间和浴室，配置也很好。

看到这里，田柾国不由得感叹有钱的感觉就是爽。

搬进去了两天，因为出门次数不多的缘故，也没有和金泰亨碰上面。

见了面又能怎么样呢，金泰亨铁了心不肯接受，又有什么办法呢。

[老班单身周末趴 周六晚上七点 X酒吧 1123号包间 老班请客.]

田柾国看了看短信来源，是金泰亨。

想必一定是群发的了。

不管是因为腿伤还是因为金泰亨，结果都是不能去。

低叹了一声，田柾国烦躁的关上手机。

——

周六晚上。

“喔——老班单身快乐！”

班里的女生已经包了K歌话筒，正在声嘶力竭地吼着，男生则在旁边拿啤酒瓶当烟花，喷了一桌子混着白沫的酒。满箱子的高档酒水不一会儿就被扫荡一空，当然绝大多数是被浪费掉的。

单身派对已经开始了一个小时，众人都是吃的吃喝的喝玩的玩唱的唱，地上铺着飞行棋，一大帮人围在那儿玩的不亦乐乎。

包间里的声音震耳欲聋，缭乱的灯光晃得金泰亨头晕。勉强被灌了几杯酒，金泰亨就自己坐在沙发上缓缓劲儿。

金泰亨作为五好青年向来不碰酒，今天硬是被老班拉着灌了几杯，搞得头一直发晕。一帮疯狂的少男少女中，在一旁静坐着的金泰亨显得尤其格格不入。

“哎，你们现在小年轻真是越来越会玩了，人老了就是不行啊。”

老班不知啥时候也凑了过来，脸上画了四五只王八，外套也被同学们扒了去，看来是玩飞行棋输得不轻。金泰亨看他这样就忍不住笑了起来。

“小泰，你怎么不去和他们玩？”

“头晕。”金泰亨又仰回了沙发上闭目养神，“你还知道你老了，有点儿觉悟。”

老班嘿嘿笑了两声，拿起酒杯自言自语道:“自然是比不上你们小年轻咯，我都一糙汉子了，过了那谈情说爱的年纪了。”

金泰亨没应声，静静等着老班的下文。

“我挺佩服你这个Omega的，刚接手你们班那会儿，看你的样儿还真有个Alpha的范儿。你这孩子不错，就是在感情上容易吃亏。有些时候感情上的事儿啊，看开点。别太强势，不是我说啊，Omega就是弱的料，还是要找个好的Alpha才行。”

班里同学们还在闹腾着，噪音大的不行。老班的声音也并不大，可金泰亨偏偏就听的清清楚楚。这老班，明显话里有话。

金泰亨睁开眼，看着他。

“感情上遇着坎儿了，别老想着，要么听他一句解释，要么直接摊了。摊了呢，也别老挂心上，该忘得就是得忘。”老班一口干了杯里的酒，接着说道，“你老师我是过来人，懂你那个感觉。不过依我之见，你和那小子还是趁早撇清了的好，老挂念着他，日后有你苦的。”

老班指的是田柾国。这也不难看出来，金泰亨身上的信息素已经再明显不过了，再加上这几日的状态，老班肯定能猜得出来，他和田柾国肯定是闹了什么别扭。

金泰亨沉默了会儿。

“有啥话跟我说吧，我听着呢。”老班看他这样，身手揉了揉金泰亨的发顶。

金泰亨看着老班，眼神晃了晃。

“我和他在一块儿，挺荒唐的。后来没处多长时间，就分了，也挺荒唐的。”许久，金泰亨终于开了口，语气听不出什么情绪，“他也没多干净，分了就是。”

拿起桌上的酒一饮而尽，辛辣的酒精刺得喉咙一阵火辣辣的疼，金泰亨苦笑了声，眼角痒痒的，一抹，还挺湿。 

老班拍拍金泰亨的肩膀，轻叹了声。这孩子，八成是陷进去了吧。

“老班，我头晕。”

金泰亨的眼睛映着闪闪烁烁的酒吧灯光，好看，却落寞。

老班挥了挥手，任金泰亨摇摇晃晃地走出门去。

——

田柾国抬手看了看手表，晚上九点半。

这个时候单身派对按理是不会结束的，记得以前老班生日趴都折腾到了十二点来着，这次应该也差不多吧。

田柾国半躺在床上，摩挲着手表，看着那滴滴答答的秒针出神。

金泰亨会喝酒吗？

应该不会的吧，印象中班里的聚会，那人从来都不碰酒，酒量也差，被灌上几杯立马就红了脸醉得东倒西歪;聚会的时候总是安静地在一边不参加游戏，但要是偶尔玩那么一两次，却总是赢，后来也就没人主动去找虐了。

说实话，金泰亨平时好像总是很厉害的样子，性子清冷，不爱笑，话也不多，但学习却出奇的好，做事也都无可挑剔，好像还会钢琴和萨克斯风，射箭什么的也拿过大奖。很要强，从来没有失败过，只要他想做的事无论如何就一定会完成。

但看起来优秀的逆天的金泰亨，其实还有很多小毛病，喜欢咬指头，写作业的时候会咬，上课的时候会咬，看书的时候会咬，无聊的时候也会咬;有强迫症，桌子上的书永远整整齐齐，连笔摆放的位置都不会变，在黑板上写字的时候连字体大小都很均匀。

真的是很优秀啊，金泰亨这个人。作为Omega，还是长得很好看的Omega，一直以来对他示好的Alpha也很多，但总能被他以各种手法逼退回去，久了因为太冷淡，追他的人也少了。

金泰亨……

田柾国突然发现，自己对金泰亨，其实这么了解。他一直以为对于金泰亨的关注，是从那场春 梦以后开始的，可是想想，在此之前，对于他的关注真的一点也不少。

从什么时候开始的呢。

以前和金泰亨交往不多，但因为是同桌，有时候自习课闭着眼打盹儿的时候会听到金泰亨小声地发牢骚，体育课回来会听到太累的抱怨，很多别人不知道的很可爱的小细节，田柾国总能不经意间听到看到。学校里总是传言金泰亨多么无敌多么全能，但这么久的同桌生活下来，田柾国觉得其实金泰亨也是个很可爱的人。

从那晚暂时标记了金泰亨以后，两个人交往密切了，田柾国才更深地看到了金泰亨的另一面。总是伪装的比Alpha还强的他毕竟是个Omega，在田柾国身边的时候总会不经意的变得可爱，会无意间的撒娇，会喜欢笑，还很容易脸红。

田柾国从来没有对谁这么上心过。以前交往的那些Omega，很多连名字都记不得了，最多就是关注吻 技好不好、床 上功夫好不好。但对于金泰亨，他从头到脚的每一处，田柾国都想占有，都想了解，想要看到金泰亨脆弱的样子，想要被他依靠。

可还没来得及，就结束了。

抬头看看窗外，月亮已经升起来了。田柾国苦笑了声，自己什么时候也变得这么多愁善感了呢。

“咚咚咚！”

这时，门突然急促地响了起来。

田柾国下了床，把门打开。

“我以为你死在里面了。”郑号锡鼻青脸肿地站在门外，冲着田柾国笑了声。

“靠，你干什么了？”

郑号锡没回答，把田柾国往旁边一推，径直走向屋内。

田柾国站在原地，“怎么回事。”

“我错了。”郑号锡颓废的跌坐在椅子上，低头看着地面，喃喃道，“爱情和兄弟，我应该信你的。”

田柾国似乎知道郑号锡在说什么了。

“你……”

“我又看见了…”郑号锡苦笑了声，硬挤出一个笑脸，“你说得对，骚 的人骨子里就带着骚 劲儿，藏不住。现在和他分了，好了，真相大白了，我也冤枉你了。” 

田柾国没出声，看着郑号锡垂着脑袋一脸苦相，心里莫名蹿起一阵火。 

“我是不是挺傻的啊。”郑号锡又自言自语道。

“何止是傻，你他 妈简直是脑残！”

田柾国想也没想直接揪着郑号锡的领子把人拽了起来，朝着那张俊脸猛的就是一拳。

“你他 妈现在知道你瞎了吧，冤枉我我能理解，但你找金泰亨算什么事！”

刚出事儿那会田柾国就和郑号锡解释了千遍万遍是那个Omega先勾 引的他，可郑号锡就是不信，还找了金泰亨，害得两个人分手，直到现在金泰亨都没搭理过他。

打完还不解气，反手就把郑号锡给摔在了地上。

郑号锡也没反抗，略狼狈地从地上爬起来，“被十多年的兄弟背叛，谁都会脑子一热，你也别怨我，当时我只顾着他没听进去你解释，才气得过了头。”

郑号锡说的倒是实话，堵得田柾国不知道怎么说下去。这事儿只能怨郑号锡的那个Omega太不检点，也怪不到郑号锡头上去。

“我来找你就是给你道个歉，算是我没搞清楚太冲动了，”郑号锡低下头，“是我错了，我会和金泰亨解释清楚。”

“不用你解释。”

不等郑号锡回应，田柾国直接踹开门跑了出去。

——

晚上还是挺冷的，嗖嗖的冷风划在皮肤上跟刀割似的，金泰亨后悔没穿个外套出来。

酒吧离学校不远，可金泰亨晃晃悠悠地走了好久也没走出多远。心上酸溜溜的，脚步也沉重了起来。

真是他 妈要命，这个点明明不晚，路上却没有什么人了，空荡荡的街上只有几辆车呼啸而过，凸显了金泰亨孤独的身影。

怎么整得跟失恋了一样，至于吗。

金泰亨迷迷糊糊地走着，路灯的光略暗，有点看不清前路，鉴于自己现在的状态，金泰亨选择扶着墙走，这样应该不会突然倒下去。

“金泰亨！”

金泰亨仿佛觉得有人在叫自己。

“金泰亨！”

声音由远及近，金泰亨还来不及反应，就被一双手大力的按到了墙上。

这熟悉的手法和力道，以及更熟悉的动作，金泰亨已经知道来人是谁了。

“你干什么。”金泰亨烦躁的闭上眼。

“听着，金泰亨，我跟你解释，”田柾国深吸了一口气，“那件事不是你想的那样，是他先勾 引我的，我也拒绝过，可是我受不住Omega的信息素就…冲动了。是我不对，但我真的不是要背叛你，真的，之前都是个误会，你不信可以去问郑号锡，他可以作证，之前你可以不相信，但现在你必须相信，这是事实。”

田柾国以最快的语速说完了这一切，屏住呼吸静静地看着金泰亨，对方终于睁开了眼，只是看向他的眼神里看不出情绪。

“…然后呢。”金泰亨淡淡的开口，“你以前不就是那样的吗。我受不了不洁，也没有把握能抓得住你。”

田柾国有点懂了，金泰亨只是介意他的过去，或许是害怕，或许是担心，也或许是不信任。

金泰亨挣扎了下，“放手吧。”

说这话时，金泰亨也不知为什么，竟有些难过。如果真相大白的话，应该是可以原谅了吧，可以和他在一起了吧…但是金泰亨说不出口来，或许高冷惯了就是有这个毛病。

“如果我说，你已经抓住我了呢。”

田柾国用力抓紧了金泰亨的肩，语气里是不容置疑的认真。

金泰亨抬起头，难以置信地看着田柾国。

“我也不知道为什么，一个月了吧，或许更久，我就觉得你有点特别，我他 妈……”

田柾国顿了几秒，抿了抿唇，手上加大了力度，拽着金泰亨贴近自己。

“我他 妈，好像喜欢上你了。”

C7  
·  
陷入恋爱中的两个人  
虐狗算不算犯罪呢  
·

我好像喜欢上你了。

这算是，告白吗。

金泰亨似乎觉得心跳停止了一瞬。不是第一次被告白了，却从未如此慌乱过。面对突然的告白，金泰亨瞪大了眼，傻傻地愣在那儿。

田柾国也是第一次感觉到紧张，心中想好了千千万万句煽情的情话，却在对上金泰亨眼眸的那一瞬间大脑空白，连呼吸都小心翼翼。

寂静的夜晚，空荡的大街，昏黄的路灯，只有偶尔拂过的凉风，还有不知所措地看着对方的两人。

“我真是中邪了…”田柾国深吸一口气，还是决定把藏在心里的话都说出来，“我也不知道为什么，就是喜欢你，就是觉得你不一样，就是很喜欢，特别特别喜欢。”

“或许你会觉得只用一个月就喜欢上一个人会特别轻浮，但我就是喜欢你，和以前都不一样。本来以为和你分开没什么大不了，但只是几天我就觉得，离了你就心里空荡荡的。反正就是…我…我我…”

田柾国真想把脑袋砸开，看看里面是不是长满了绿锈。以前调戏人家的时候还是伶牙俐齿的，怎么现在到了关键时刻却掉链子了。

“你认真的。”

金泰亨突然开了口，听不出是疑问句还是肯定句。

田柾国想也没想直接回答:“认真的。”

金泰亨又不说话了，静静地看着田柾国，心里却是乱的要死。

同意的话，田柾国难道就会乖乖的了吗，老班的话还是人金泰亨有点难以释怀。明明是该拒绝的，可就是狠不下心去，似乎还对田柾国抱有期待。越是这样想着，金泰亨心里越是乱如麻。

“你能不能给点反应。”田柾国感觉自己忍耐力已经到了极限，金泰亨再这样下去简直要把他急死。

可金泰亨就是不说话，紧紧抿着唇，看着田柾国的眼眸在颤抖。

沉默。

田柾国有点泄气，这么久了也不说话，或许是拒绝了吧。

“…你要是实在是…”田柾国手上松了力气，向来没在感情上失败的他，心里竟也有了些挫败和失落。其实本可以直接强 上的，可是面对金泰亨，田柾国没办法。

“我…”

金泰亨突然开了口。

“勉强…同意一下。”

田柾国眼里立刻亮起了光，两手又抓紧了金泰亨，语气里满是难以置信的兴奋:“真的？”

“勉强同意了。”金泰亨又强装高冷，却藏不住嘴角上扬的弧度，“你要是再…的话，我就不要你了。”

“不会的。”田柾国用力把金泰亨拥在怀里，开心的像个小孩儿。

对方身上暖烘烘的气息很快把身体包围，金泰亨低头把脑袋埋在田柾国的肩膀上，成熟Alpha的气息一个劲儿的往鼻子里钻。

“内个，泰亨。”

“嗯？”

“我能亲你吗？”

“……”

田柾国的嘴唇覆上来的时候，金泰亨没有拒绝。

晚上，似乎也不是那么冷了。 

——

第二天。

老班因为昨天嗨的太厉害，被未婚妻直接从酒吧拖回了家，不幸为革命捐躯了。所以，今天暂时由金泰亨行使班主任的权力。

田柾国腿伤正好也好了，难得破天荒地来上了课。

班里同学都知道金泰亨和田柾国闹掰的事儿，本想今天一定又是一次水深火热的大战，都搬好小马扎带好瓜子盐汽水准备观看班长如何花式完虐田柾国这个花心大萝卜，可是没想到……

今天两个人不仅风平浪静，而且——很诡异？

“宝贝儿给亲吗。”

“…滚。”

“一上午没给亲了。”

“…滚。”

“宝贝儿宝贝儿～”

“…滚。”

如此这般的对话一天下来重复了不下五十遍，搞得全班同学都肝颤。班长那表情很明显是开心啊，嘴角都快咧到耳朵了。

难道班长大人又和田柾国和好了？

这个问题同学们当然不敢当面问，因为田柾国几乎贴在金泰亨身边就没动过，谁靠近一下都是立刻一把眼刀甩过去然后对方直接灰飞烟灭的。

不过拥有金泰亨竹马光环的朴智旻敢问。

“你俩和好了？”朴智旻终于逮到了田柾国去上厕所的空隙，飞快的转过头来问道。

金泰亨不动声色的点点头。

“哇靠你疯了啊，他又用什么花言巧语迷惑你了？你不能立场坚定点啊！”

“我看他态度端正的认错了，就……”

“你就同意复合了？他不会还专程去找你了吧！”

金泰亨又一次点点头。

朴智旻大脑飞速运转，昨天晚上金泰亨好像提前回去了来着……“你该不会大半夜的和他…他没把你呢啥吧！”

“没有。”金泰亨白了朴智旻一眼，“三个月呢，约定期限内，不会碰的。”

朴智旻还是不死心，本想再继续劝导金泰亨不要被迷惑，可是田柾国好死不死的正好回来了。

“说啥呢。”田柾国吹了声口哨，摸了摸金泰亨的下巴。

金泰亨淡淡的摇了摇头，“没说什么。”

“瞒着我？”田柾国挑挑眉。

金泰亨还是淡淡的摇头，“要上课了。”

“我又不上课。”

“那你坐在这干什么。”

“看你啊。”

靠，真特 么能秀。朴智旻实在是看不下去了，转头悲愤地打开书。

——

不过朴智旻还是没能放弃，想着在中午吃饭的时候一定要好好的劝导一下金泰亨。

然后。

“我不想吃这个。”

“…我也不想吃啊。”

“那石头剪刀布，输了的吃。”

“…好。”

朴智旻深吸一口气，微笑着说道:“你们觉得，我是透明的吗。”

“差不多吧。”田柾国耸肩。

“……”

吃饭的时候，金泰亨有自备牛奶的习惯。同样的，朴智旻也有拿金泰亨的牛奶喝的习惯。

当朴智旻习惯性的伸出手的时候，一只罪恶的爪子突然把面前的牛奶抢了去。

“靠你有病啊。”朴智旻狠狠地瞪了手的主人田柾国一眼，难以置信地看着他从容的喝着牛奶。

“我对我的Omega行使占有权，有什么问题吗。”

田柾国说得大言不惭，而更让朴智旻崩溃的是金泰亨甚至头也没抬一下，似乎对他这个行为并不介意。

朴智旻发誓绝对要把金泰亨劝导回来。

还有，绝对不和他们两个一起吃饭了。

“起来。”

金泰亨红着脸拍拍田柾国让他起来，一方面是整个人的重量压的他有点喘不过气，另一方面是那那人的手还搭在自己裤裤腰带上，这个动作怎么看怎么羞耻。

“不起。”

田柾国一边说着，一边坏笑着扒着裤子就要往下拉。

“…靠，我自己脱。”金泰亨眼疾手快，立刻一把拽住田柾国罪恶的手。

田柾国看着金泰亨红的都要滴血的脸，很不要脸地曲解了金泰亨的意思:“你真是越来越主动了。”

“……”

看着金泰亨抿着唇别过脸去，田柾国更是明目张胆地加快了进程，手上一拉，直接露出了金泰亨大半的内 裤。

咕咚。

田柾国咽了咽口水，两眼直勾勾地盯着金泰亨内 裤下隐藏的皮肤和若隐若现的凸起，只觉得一股火只冲着下身而去，小腹下的某处似乎有了点反应。

“…走开！”金泰亨彻底羞得头都抬不起来了，一手拉着内 裤边，一手用力的推着田柾国的身子，“靠，你别呢啥！”

推搡动作中，金泰亨的大腿不经意擦过田柾国鼓起的下 身，浅浅的摩擦撩的田柾国浑身火热。

“你再动，我就真的呢啥了。”

金泰亨立刻乖乖不动，手上还是继续拉着裤子。

“你还羞什么啊，”田柾国附身贴近金泰亨的耳垂，“迟早都要看的。”

“滚！！”

田柾国正打算再扒一次，金泰亨手机突然不适时地响了起来。刚刚金泰亨脱外套的时候，顺手把装有手机的外套放在床边的椅子上，现在距离两人只有半米不到的距离。

金泰亨可算是抓住了一根救命稻草，激动的刚想起身去拿手机，却被田柾国猛的一手又按回床板上。

“手机响！”金泰亨理直气壮地吼道，“万一有事儿呢，你不能不管吧！”

可田柾国还是没有要闪开的意思，皱着眉不满的往手机的放心瞪了一眼。

“…你就算想呢啥，也不能听着手机铃声呢啥吧！”

这句话果然是对田柾国有用，停滞了一秒后，田柾国还是伸长了胳膊，把手机拿了过来。

来电显示朴智旻。

田柾国恶狠狠地瞪了一下这个名字后把手机递给了金泰亨，想着一定要找机会把这小子弄死。

金泰亨舒了口气，提了下裤子后按下了接听键。

“金泰亨你死哪儿去了！还没恩爱完吗！快给我滚回来！”

还好金泰亨拿手机拿得远，要不然肯定会被喊聋。

“我在田柾国这儿，”金泰亨看了一眼黑脸的田柾国，“他搬在我们隔壁，今晚就不回去了。”

“靠？？？你什么时候这么随便了！你不是守身如玉的吗！”

“又不干什么……”

“不干什么，你也信啊，他不干你还能干什么！”朴智旻那边几乎是在咆哮，金泰亨隐隐约约听到了从隔壁传来的声嘶力竭的嘶吼。

不过朴智旻这话说的到时没错，因为田柾国趁着金泰亨不注意又开始动手动脚了。

“我就待一晚……你别扒我裤子……没事的……”

金泰亨瞪了田柾国一眼，可对方还是一副无所谓的样子。

“我 靠都脱 裤子了？这还不干什么？”

朴智旻急了，嚷嚷着要去找田柾国那个小瘪 三干一架，殊不知田柾国就在旁边听着。

金泰亨还要开口，田柾国不耐烦地一把抢过手机，对着那头淡淡说了句:“我本来不想干什么，但你再说一句，我现在就把他强上了。”

朴智旻那头立刻寂静无声。

“你要是敢来，我不介意给你直播一些少，儿不 宜的场面。”

说完就很潇洒地挂了电话，把手机往椅子上一扔，转头对金泰亨抱怨道:“真麻烦，好不容易的兴致都没了。”

金泰亨又红了脸，“你瞎说什么呢！”

田柾国没回应，转而继续进行至今没有进展的扒 裤子工作。

“你还来！”

“要不我强了你？”田柾国挑挑眉，“我可是说到做到，脱个裤子而已，我不会干别的。”

“……”

金泰亨犹豫了一会儿，还是放弃了挣扎，“那你……快点。”

田柾国笑了下，直接一手把金泰亨的裤子扒到底露出了细嫩的双腿。田柾国的眼神停滞了一秒，接着突然把裤子一扔，迅速把睡裤给金泰亨套上，然后起身坐在床边，转过头去不看金泰亨。

“你怎么了？”金泰亨提了提裤子，歪头奇怪的看着田柾国。还以为要被这家伙吃豆腐了，怎么突然动作这么干脆利落，还这么乖了？

田柾国没说话。

“你怎么了？生气了？”金泰亨凑上来，拍拍田柾国的身子，是意料之外的僵直。

“呢啥……”田柾国低下头，嗓音粗哑，“我…硬了。”

“……”

金泰亨立刻抱着被子跳到床角，“期限之内不许碰，你…别内个。”

“可是憋着很难受啊，憋出毛病来怎么办，强都强不了你了。”田柾国又开始装萌。

“……你自己解决掉去。”金泰亨用被子挡住脸，“快点！”

田柾国很委屈地看着金泰亨。

“快去！要不然别过来了！”

  
迫于金泰亨的义正言辞，田柾国还是乖乖的进了厕所自己解决。

金泰亨好尴尬地在床上躺着，脑中忍不住幻想一些少儿 不 宜的画面，越想越觉得脸颊发烫。 

真是魔怔了，想他做什么！金泰亨索性把自己蒙在被窝里，刚蒙了没几秒，就听到田柾国的脚步声。

“你…解决完了？”被窝里传来金泰亨闷闷的一声。

田柾国嗯了一声，爬上床，扯了扯金泰亨的被子，“好了睡觉吧。”

金泰亨弱弱的松开手，突然发现田柾国已经脱了衣服换上睡衣，又没系好腰带，露出胸前一大片蜜色的胸肌，急忙别过脸去。看田柾国的表情就知道这人还没尽兴，金泰亨心下有点虚，悄悄往旁边挪了挪。

“晚安吻。”

“啊？”

金泰亨应声转过头来，还没来得及做出反应，田柾国整个人就贴了上来，带着刚释放过欲望的Alpha气息，轻松的撬开金泰亨的唇，舌尖灵活的挑弄着对方的小舌，轻点着上颚，酥麻的感觉惹得金泰亨一阵战栗，扒着田柾国的肩膀，迎合他的吻。

“唔…”不知道吻了多久，金泰亨只觉得被吻得几乎要缺氧，急忙拍打着田柾国的肩。

田柾国松开他，金泰亨大口地喘着气，脸色潮红，眼睛里也带了点水汽，好看又可爱。

田柾国心下一软，又在他脸上亲了一口。

“好了好了，睡觉。”金泰亨又害羞的钻回被窝，“睡就睡，别乱动啊。”

田柾国点点头，抬手关了灯，掀开被子爬进被窝。

金泰亨舒了一口气，本想就这么睡过去算了，结果突然感受到一双手环上自己的腰，然后就被一股拉力拉到了田柾国怀里。

“不是说不动的吗！”t金泰亨立刻开始挣扎。

田柾国没回应，把脑袋埋进金泰亨的颈窝，草莓味儿的Omega信息素扑鼻而来，忍不住用力的收紧了怀抱。

“就抱一晚上，又不干别的，都不让男朋友抱啊。”

“……”

田柾国的怀抱舒适又温暖，金泰亨想了想还是放弃了挣扎，乖乖的窝在他怀里。

  
C7  
——

第二天。

老班因为昨天嗨的太厉害，被未婚妻直接从酒吧拖回了家，不幸为革命捐躯了。所以，今天暂时由金泰亨行使班主任的权力。

田柾国腿伤正好也好了，难得破天荒地来上了课。

班里同学都知道金泰亨和田柾国闹掰的事儿，本想今天一定又是一次水深火热的大战，都搬好小马扎带好瓜子盐汽水准备观看班长如何花式完虐田柾国这个花心大萝卜，可是没想到……

今天两个人不仅风平浪静，而且——很诡异？

“宝贝儿给亲吗。”

“…滚。”

“一上午没给亲了。”

“…滚。”

“宝贝儿宝贝儿～”

“…滚。”

如此这般的对话一天下来重复了不下五十遍，搞得全班同学都肝颤。班长那表情很明显是开心啊，嘴角都快咧到耳朵了。

难道班长大人又和田柾国和好了？

这个问题同学们当然不敢当面问，因为田柾国几乎贴在金泰亨身边就没动过，谁靠近一下都是立刻一把眼刀甩过去然后对方直接灰飞烟灭的。

不过拥有金泰亨竹马光环的朴智旻敢问。

“你俩和好了？”朴智旻终于逮到了田柾国去上厕所的空隙，飞快的转过头来问道。

金泰亨不动声色的点点头。

“哇靠你疯了啊，他又用什么花言巧语迷惑你了？你不能立场坚定点啊！”

“我看他态度端正的认错了，就……”

“你就同意复合了？他不会还专程去找你了吧！”

金泰亨又一次点点头。

朴智旻大脑飞速运转，昨天晚上金泰亨好像提前回去了来着……“你该不会大半夜的和他…他没把你呢啥吧！”

“没有。”金泰亨白了朴智旻一眼，“三个月呢，约定期限内，不会碰的。”

朴智旻还是不死心，本想再继续劝导金泰亨不要被迷惑，可是田柾国好死不死的正好回来了。

“说啥呢。”田柾国吹了声口哨，摸了摸金泰亨的下巴。

金泰亨淡淡的摇了摇头，“没说什么。”

“瞒着我？”田柾国挑挑眉。

金泰亨还是淡淡的摇头，“要上课了。”

“我又不上课。”

“那你坐在这干什么。”

“看你啊。”

靠，真特 么能秀。朴智旻实在是看不下去了，转头悲愤地打开书。  
——

第二天。

老班因为昨天嗨的太厉害，被未婚妻直接从酒吧拖回了家，不幸为革命捐躯了。所以，今天暂时由金泰亨行使班主任的权力。

田柾国腿伤正好也好了，难得破天荒地来上了课。

班里同学都知道金泰亨和田柾国闹掰的事儿，本想今天一定又是一次水深火热的大战，都搬好小马扎带好瓜子盐汽水准备观看班长如何花式完虐田柾国这个花心大萝卜，可是没想到……

今天两个人不仅风平浪静，而且——很诡异？

“宝贝儿给亲吗。”

“…滚。”

“一上午没给亲了。”

“…滚。”

“宝贝儿宝贝儿～”

“…滚。”

如此这般的对话一天下来重复了不下五十遍，搞得全班同学都肝颤。班长那表情很明显是开心啊，嘴角都快咧到耳朵了。

难道班长大人又和田柾国和好了？

这个问题同学们当然不敢当面问，因为田柾国几乎贴在金泰亨身边就没动过，谁靠近一下都是立刻一把眼刀甩过去然后对方直接灰飞烟灭的。

不过拥有金泰亨竹马光环的朴智旻敢问。

“你俩和好了？”朴智旻终于逮到了田柾国去上厕所的空隙，飞快的转过头来问道。

金泰亨不动声色的点点头。

“哇靠你疯了啊，他又用什么花言巧语迷惑你了？你不能立场坚定点啊！”

“我看他态度端正的认错了，就……”

“你就同意复合了？他不会还专程去找你了吧！”

金泰亨又一次点点头。

朴智旻大脑飞速运转，昨天晚上金泰亨好像提前回去了来着……“你该不会大半夜的和他…他没把你呢啥吧！”

“没有。”金泰亨白了朴智旻一眼，“三个月呢，约定期限内，不会碰的。”

朴智旻还是不死心，本想再继续劝导金泰亨不要被迷惑，可是田柾国好死不死的正好回来了。

“说啥呢。”田柾国吹了声口哨，摸了摸金泰亨的下巴。

金泰亨淡淡的摇了摇头，“没说什么。”

“瞒着我？”田柾国挑挑眉。

金泰亨还是淡淡的摇头，“要上课了。”

“我又不上课。”

“那你坐在这干什么。”

“看你啊。”

靠，真特 么能秀。朴智旻实在是看不下去了，转头悲愤地打开书。

——

不过朴智旻还是没能放弃，想着在中午吃饭的时候一定要好好的劝导一下金泰亨。

然后。

“我不想吃这个。”

“…我也不想吃啊。”

“那石头剪刀布，输了的吃。”

“…好。”

朴智旻深吸一口气，微笑着说道:“你们觉得，我是透明的吗。”

“差不多吧。”田柾国耸肩。

“……”

吃饭的时候，金泰亨有自备牛奶的习惯。同样的，朴智旻也有拿金泰亨的牛奶喝的习惯。

当朴智旻习惯性的伸出手的时候，一只罪恶的爪子突然把面前的牛奶抢了去。

“靠你有病啊。”朴智旻狠狠地瞪了手的主人田柾国一眼，难以置信地看着他从容的喝着牛奶。

“我对我的Omega行使占有权，有什么问题吗。”

田柾国说得大言不惭，而更让朴智旻崩溃的是金泰亨甚至头也没抬一下，似乎对他这个行为并不介意。

朴智旻发誓绝对要把金泰亨劝导回来。

还有，绝对不和他们两个一起吃饭了。 两人确定了关系以后，田柾国就又开始在回宿舍的路上骚扰金泰亨。正好晚自习下的晚，天也黑了，田柾国就更加肆无忌惮地对金泰亨各种调戏。

中午之后已经朴智旻彻底拒绝与两人来往，田柾国对此表示很开心，这样就没人打扰他们的二人世界了。

“要不去我那儿睡？”田柾国捏捏金泰亨的腰，“反正早晚都要一起睡的，嗯？”

金泰亨被这明显的调戏语气弄得脸红，用力拍掉了田柾国的手，“说好的规定期限内不能碰的。”

“就一起睡，不干别的，”田柾国又开始装无辜，“就一晚上，真的，一起睡个觉都不行啊。”

“…”

“泰亨泰亨~”

“…”

“就睡一觉，不干别的！”

“…”

最后在田柾国的软磨硬泡下，金泰亨才终于勉强同意下来:“好，就一晚，什么也不干。”

“好！”田柾国立刻上来在金泰亨脸上亲了一口。

  
到了宿舍金泰亨才发现田柾国换了寝室，昨晚被田柾国送回寝室之后直接倒头就睡了，也没在意田柾国离开之后是直接进了隔壁的门。

“你搬到这儿来干什么。”

“看你啊。”田柾国给金泰亨扔过去一件很薄的睡衣，“要睡觉了，穿这件吧。”

那套睡衣很薄，但面料很舒适，就是上衣比较短，下衣也比较短，该遮的地方的确都遮住了，不过遮了也跟没遮差不多。

金泰亨能看得出来田柾国的险恶用心，看了看那件跟透明已经没什么区别的睡衣，默默地把它扔到一边，“我可以去隔壁拿我的…”

“不行。”田柾国一把拦住金泰亨，强行把睡衣塞给他，“穿这个。”

“…这怎么穿。”穿了和没穿有个屁区别啊。

田柾国很明显是故意的，挑了挑眉说道:“要不我帮你。”

金泰亨看着田柾国色 眯眯的眼神，弱弱的拿过睡衣。 

“…我自己穿。”

大老爷们之间其实换个衣服没什么的，是吧。金泰亨这么自我安慰着，离田柾国远了点儿，磨磨蹭蹭的开始脱衣服。

金泰亨身材属于偏瘦型，没什么肌肉，没胸没屁股的，也不怕被田柾国看光。

但尽管如此，金泰亨还是能感受到背后那束火辣辣的视线。

“你转过去。”

要脱 裤子了，金泰亨怎么也得稍微避讳一下，别自己没发 情田柾国先发了情，那可真不好收拾。

“你还怕你男朋友看啊。”

“…男朋友你妹，转回去。”

田柾国硬是站在原地动都不动一下，两眼直勾勾地盯着金泰亨睡衣下若隐若现的皮肤，咽了咽口水。

被他这么一看，金泰亨就更羞耻了，抓着裤腰带的手一直悬在半空，脱也不是不脱也不是，只能尴尬地站着。

“你看着我我脱不下去。”金泰亨瘪瘪嘴，那种色 狼的眼神真是…太变态了。

“那我帮你好了。”

金泰亨还没反应过来，就被田柾国大力扑倒在了床上。

靠，这人总是这么粗暴。  
“起来。”

金泰亨红着脸拍拍田柾国让他起来，一方面是整个人的重量压的他有点喘不过气，另一方面是那那人的手还搭在自己裤裤腰带上，这个动作怎么看怎么羞耻。

“不起。”

田柾国一边说着，一边坏笑着扒着裤子就要往下拉。

“…靠，我自己脱。”金泰亨眼疾手快，立刻一把拽住田柾国罪恶的手。

田柾国看着金泰亨红的都要滴血的脸，很不要脸地曲解了金泰亨的意思:“你真是越来越主动了。”

“……”

看着金泰亨抿着唇别过脸去，田柾国更是明目张胆地加快了进程，手上一拉，直接露出了金泰亨大半的内 裤。

咕咚。

田柾国咽了咽口水，两眼直勾勾地盯着金泰亨内 裤下隐藏的皮肤和若隐若现的凸起，只觉得一股火只冲着下身而去，小腹下的某处似乎有了点反应。

“…走开！”金泰亨彻底羞得头都抬不起来了，一手拉着内 裤边，一手用力的推着田柾国的身子，“靠，你别呢啥！”

推搡动作中，金泰亨的大腿不经意擦过田柾国鼓起的下 身，浅浅的摩擦撩的田柾国浑身火热。

“你再动，我就真的呢啥了。”

金泰亨立刻乖乖不动，手上还是继续拉着裤子。

“你还羞什么啊，”田柾国附身贴近金泰亨的耳垂，“迟早都要看的。”

“滚！！”

田柾国正打算再扒一次，金泰亨手机突然不适时地响了起来。刚刚金泰亨脱外套的时候，顺手把装有手机的外套放在床边的椅子上，现在距离两人只有半米不到的距离。

金泰亨可算是抓住了一根救命稻草，激动的刚想起身去拿手机，却被田柾国猛的一手又按回床板上。

“手机响！”金泰亨理直气壮地吼道，“万一有事儿呢，你不能不管吧！”

可田柾国还是没有要闪开的意思，皱着眉不满的往手机的放心瞪了一眼。

“…你就算想呢啥，也不能听着手机铃声呢啥吧！”

这句话果然是对田柾国有用，停滞了一秒后，田柾国还是伸长了胳膊，把手机拿了过来。

来电显示朴智旻。

田柾国恶狠狠地瞪了一下这个名字后把手机递给了金泰亨，想着一定要找机会把这小子弄死。

金泰亨舒了口气，提了下裤子后按下了接听键。

“金泰亨你死哪儿去了！还没恩爱完吗！快给我滚回来！”

还好金泰亨拿手机拿得远，要不然肯定会被喊聋。

“我在田柾国这儿，”金泰亨看了一眼黑脸的田柾国，“他搬在我们隔壁，今晚就不回去了。”

“靠？？？你什么时候这么随便了！你不是守身如玉的吗！”

“又不干什么……”

“不干什么，你也信啊，他不干你还能干什么！”朴智旻那边几乎是在咆哮，金泰亨隐隐约约听到了从隔壁传来的声嘶力竭的嘶吼。

不过朴智旻这话说的到时没错，因为田柾国趁着金泰亨不注意又开始动手动脚了。

“我就待一晚……你别扒我裤子……没事的……”

金泰亨瞪了田柾国一眼，可对方还是一副无所谓的样子。

“我 靠都脱 裤子了？这还不干什么？”

朴智旻急了，嚷嚷着要去找田柾国那个小瘪 三干一架，殊不知田柾国就在旁边听着。

金泰亨还要开口，田柾国不耐烦地一把抢过手机，对着那头淡淡说了句:“我本来不想干什么，但你再说一句，我现在就把他强上了。”

朴智旻那头立刻寂静无声。

“你要是敢来，我不介意给你直播一些少，儿不 宜的场面。”

田柾国说完就很潇洒地挂了电话，把手机往椅子上一扔，转头对金泰亨抱怨道:“真麻烦，好不容易的兴致都没了。”

金泰亨又红了脸，“你瞎说什么呢！”

田柾国没回应，转而继续进行至今没有进展的扒 裤子工作。

“你还来！”

“要不我强了你？”田柾国挑挑眉，“我可是说到做到，脱个裤子而已，我不会干别的。”

“……”

金泰亨犹豫了一会儿，还是放弃了挣扎，“那你……快点。”

田柾国笑了下，直接一手把金泰亨的裤子扒到底露出了细嫩的双腿。田柾国的眼神停滞了一秒，接着突然把裤子一扔，迅速把睡裤给金泰亨套上，然后起身坐在床边，转过头去不看金泰亨。

“你怎么了？”金泰亨提了提裤子，歪头奇怪的看着田柾国。还以为要被这家伙吃豆腐了，怎么突然动作这么干脆利落，还这么乖了？

田柾国没说话。

“你怎么了？生气了？”金泰亨凑上来，拍拍田柾国的身子，是意料之外的僵直。

“呢啥……”田柾国低下头，嗓音粗哑，“我…硬了。”

“……”

金泰亨立刻抱着被子跳到床角，“期限之内不许碰，你…别内个。”

“可是憋着很难受啊，憋出毛病来怎么办，强都强不了你了。”田柾国又开始装萌。

“……你自己解决掉去。”金泰亨用被子挡住脸，“快点！”

田柾国很委屈地看着金泰亨。

“快去！要不然别过来了！”

  
迫于金泰亨的义正言辞，田柾国还是乖乖的进了厕所自己解决。

金泰亨好尴尬地在床上躺着，脑中忍不住幻想一些少儿 不 宜的画面，越想越觉得脸颊发烫。 

真是魔怔了，想他做什么！金泰亨索性把自己蒙在被窝里，刚蒙了没几秒，就听到田柾国的脚步声。

“你…解决完了？”被窝里传来金泰亨闷闷的一声。

田柾国嗯了一声，爬上床，扯了扯金泰亨的被子，“好了睡觉吧。”

金泰亨弱弱的松开手，突然发现田柾国已经脱了衣服换上睡衣，又没系好腰带，露出胸前一大片蜜色的胸肌，急忙别过脸去。看田柾国的表情就知道这人还没尽兴，金泰亨心下有点虚，悄悄往旁边挪了挪。

“晚安吻。”

“啊？”

金泰亨应声转过头来，还没来得及做出反应，田柾国整个人就贴了上来，带着刚释放过欲望的Alpha气息，轻松的撬开金泰亨的唇，舌尖灵活的挑弄着对方的小舌，轻点着上颚，酥麻的感觉惹得金泰亨一阵战栗，扒着田柾国的肩膀，迎合他的吻。

“唔…”不知道吻了多久，金泰亨只觉得被吻得几乎要缺氧，急忙拍打着田柾国的肩。

田柾国松开他，金泰亨大口地喘着气，脸色潮红，眼睛里也带了点水汽，好看又可爱。

田柾国心下一软，又在他脸上亲了一口。

“好了好了，睡觉。”金泰亨又害羞的钻回被窝，“睡就睡，别乱动啊。”

田柾国点点头，抬手关了灯，掀开被子爬进被窝。

金泰亨舒了一口气，本想就这么睡过去算了，结果突然感受到一双手环上自己的腰，然后就被一股拉力拉到了田柾国怀里。

“不是说不动的吗！”t金泰亨立刻开始挣扎。

田柾国没回应，把脑袋埋进金泰亨的颈窝，草莓味儿的Omega信息素扑鼻而来，忍不住用力的收紧了怀抱。

“就抱一晚上，又不干别的，都不让男朋友抱啊。”

“……”

田柾国的怀抱舒适又温暖，金泰亨想了想还是放弃了挣扎，乖乖的窝在他怀里。

C8  
·  
喜欢你  
就是别人看你一眼  
我都会吃醋  
·

第二天。

金泰亨睁开眼的时候，发现自己正以一种极其娇 羞的姿势窝在田柾国怀里，而且田柾国的爪子正放在自己的屁 股上。

“起来。”金泰亨拍了拍田柾国的胸膛，“要上课的。”

田柾国唔了一声，捏了捏金泰亨屁 股，眼都没睁继续睡觉。

“起来！”金泰亨用力的挣扎了下，结果却被田柾国勒得死死的。

“别动了，就抱一会儿。”田柾国还是连眼也没睁一下，“昨天晚上是你自己转过来，在我身上蹭来蹭去的。”

田柾国说这话的时候也在金泰亨身上蹭了蹭，语气里面是调 戏。金泰亨不由得红了脸，他不敢想象那么羞 耻的动作竟然是自己做出来的。

金泰亨尴尬的清了清嗓子，说道:“起来。”

“不起。”田柾国又犯起了老毛病，紧紧箍着金泰亨不放。

“起来。”

“不起。”

“起来！”

“给亲就起。”

“……”

金泰亨算是对田柾国的死不要脸无可奈何了，低着头憋了好一会，才磨磨蹭蹭地抬起头来。

“亲一口，不亲不起。”田柾国可算是找到了死皮赖脸的用场，笑嘻嘻地看着金泰亨。

“就亲一下。”

金泰亨弱弱的开了口，嘟起嘴来很不情愿地贴近田柾国。

金泰亨还羞的不敢上前，结果田柾国突然一伸手，猛的一下贴上了金泰亨的唇。

“唔！”

金泰亨分明看到了田柾国嘴角的一丝坏笑。

当然，亲完之后，田柾国还是乖乖的把金泰亨放走了。

——

朴智旻眼神复杂地看着金泰亨走进教室。

“一等，”朴智旻拦下正准备坐下的金泰亨，“你再给我走两步。”

金泰亨虽然奇怪，但还是在朴智旻的注视下来回走了一圈。

“你他 妈竟然还能走？”朴智旻难以置信地说道，“田柾国是不是那方面不行啊？”

“……死开，没有。”金泰亨白了朴智旻一眼。

“他没呢啥你？”朴智旻依然不依不挠，“我都听见脱 裤子了。”

“他真的不行？”

“莫非你用最后的理智拒绝了他？”

金泰亨干脆直接忽略了朴智旻的存在，任他继续絮絮叨叨。

“金泰亨。”

这句大喊不是来自朴智旻，而是来自门口。金泰亨抬头看了看，是班上的副班长。

“怎么了？”

“班长，闵会长叫你。”

——

“闵会长。”

金泰亨敲了敲会议室的门，看见会长正坐在里面，翻看着一个大文件夹。

会长本名闵玧其，公认的全校最强Alpha，不过可能有一点性冷淡的嫌疑，对于身边的Omega一直无动于衷。这一点和金泰亨也挺像的。因为金泰亨是学生会副会长，再加上性格也比较相近，俩人的关系一直不错。

“恭喜你，又要搞活动了。”闵玧其把文件夹递给金泰亨，脸上露出了无奈的表情。

金泰亨接过来看看，也没什么大事儿，无非就是建校七十周年，所以这次的校庆晚会要搞得隆重一点，既要突出本校传统特色又要有时代特点，还得富有新意什么的。

“校方这次打算完全甩手给学生会，他们只提供资金。”闵玧其倚在椅子靠背上，指了指金泰亨手里的文件，“说是一定要完美到一点儿瑕疵都没才行，搞完之后先得给他们验收，不通过还不行。”

“……完美无瑕，那还是人吗。”金泰亨撇了撇嘴，今年年初学校刚换了新一届的领导班子，新官上任三把火，这次又正好赶上百年校庆，肯定会要求高。

“他们怎么要求怎么做好了，一个月的时间也不长，咱俩得快点准备。”闵玧其又给金泰亨递过来一张纸，“大体的计划在这里，你再回去看看，有什么不足再讨论讨论。”

金泰亨点了点头。

“你身上有Alpha的味道。”

金泰亨低头看文件的时候，闵玧其淡淡的说了一句。金泰亨也不打算瞒着，就很直接的承认了。

“这味道挺熟悉的，想不起来是谁。”

金泰亨抬头看了看闵玧其，答道:“田柾国。”

闵玧其似乎有点惊讶，停顿了两秒又开口道:“你竟然和那种人在一起？他强迫你的？”

“…不至于。”金泰亨被这么一说竟有点莫名羞耻，含含糊糊地回答了句。

“啧，你堕落了啊。”闵玧其摸了摸下巴，“那小子也挺强的，你应该受了不少苦吧？身体还行吗？”

金泰亨听得出闵玧其话里的意思，轻咳了一声，装正经道:“没有，别瞎想。”

“那看来是真的受了不少苦了，回头提议校方把宿舍的门换成隔音的，再把床换成软一点的，方便你们做事儿。”

闵玧其平日里挺高冷的，但闲的没事儿还是会开点黄 腔。金泰亨感觉要羞得无地自容了，干脆把脑袋埋进文件夹里，头也不抬，只露着微微发红的耳尖。

“行了，不说你了。”闵玧其看着金泰亨羞 臊的样子哭笑不得，只好摆摆手，“我还有事儿要忙，明天你弄好了来找我就行。”

“嗯。”

——

闵玧其做事向来雷厉风行，金泰亨刚从会议室出来，就看到了学校公告栏里关于校庆晚会的公告。

“一个月后的校庆晚会。有才艺的同学们请到学生会报名参加。”

白纸黑字，两句话，不大不小的一张纸，倒也是闵玧其向来的风格。金泰亨也好奇过，这么简单粗暴的公告竟然会每次都能吸引一大批人。

“看什么呢。”

金泰亨还没来得及回头，就被大力扯进一个怀抱里。

不用想也知道是田柾国，金泰亨乖乖的任由他抱着，随口答道:“没什么，看个公告。”

“你刚才跟那个闵玧其独处一室十分钟。”田柾国不满的在金泰亨耳边嘟囔道:“你俩干什么了？”

“你还跟踪我？”

“我怕他对你有意思。”

田柾国回答的理所当然，可金泰亨却是不知道怎么说才好，只能无奈的笑了笑:“他怎么会对我有意思？”

“以前就听说你俩关系好，他又那么强，万一把你抢走了怎么办。”田柾国拽着金泰亨往回走，嘴里还一直嘟嘟囔囔的，“好不容易把你抓回来了，绝对不能丢。”

金泰亨看着田柾国这副吃醋的样子就觉得好笑，同时也有了想逗逗他的想法。

“万一他真的喜欢我呢？”

“那我就杀了他。”

“可你打不过他怎么办？”

“那我就和他同归于尽。”

田柾国回答的毫不犹豫，一本正经的样子搞得金泰亨哈哈大笑，“行了你，他不会的，就算会，我又不喜欢他。”

“当然了，”田柾国满意的捏捏金泰亨的脸颊，随口问道，“你俩谈什么了？”

“没谈什么，就是校庆会筹备什么的事儿。”

金泰亨一想到闵玧其调侃他的那些话就觉得不好意思，随便开口搪塞了过去。

田柾国发现金泰亨脸色不对劲，“不对，他和你说什么了？”

“…没什么，真的。”

“一定有！”

“没什么…”

“你还瞒着我啊？”

金泰亨实在是承受不住田柾国的逼问，只好回答:“他说…他说你呢啥很强…什么什么的…”

“哦？”田柾国挑了挑眉，“你是不是很开心啊？”

金泰亨一听这话立刻红了脸，嘴上还是装硬:“开心屁，就差哭出来了。”

“哭？”田柾国坏笑着贴近金泰亨的耳朵:“我会让你哭的很有节奏的。”

“……”

“今晚试一试？”

“…我不要和你 睡一间。”金泰亨嫌弃地瞥了田柾国一眼。

  
——

“靠！”

晚上，金泰亨看着田柾国房里满满都是自己的东西，震惊的长大了嘴巴。

田柾国翘着二郎腿坐在椅子上，很无所谓地答道:“我找朴智旻谈了谈，他就同意了。”

“……”朴智旻你背叛了我你不得好死…

“以后在这儿睡，”田柾国拍了拍床铺。

“…”

正当金泰亨别扭的不知怎么办时，电话突然想了起来。不等金泰亨伸手，田柾国就直接抢过了手机。

看到来电提示的一瞬间，田柾国就黑了脸。

“……闵玧其？他找你干什么。”

C9  
·  
想要和全世界宣布  
你只能是我的  
·

金泰亨还没来得及回答，田柾国就已经擅自按下了接听键。

“你……”金泰亨刚要喊出口，田柾国就对着他晃了晃手机屏幕，示意已经接通了。金泰亨不得不闭上嘴，但还是瞪了田柾国一眼。

“金泰亨？”那边传来闵玧其的声音。

“啊，怎么了？”

闵玧其打电话也没什么大事儿，无非就是通知他校方要提前一周验收效果，校庆会筹备要加快，又要忙一段时间了。

金泰亨呆呆的应了一声，挂了电话。

“最近会很忙么。”

“唔，会的，”金泰亨一屁股坐在软踏踏的床上，无奈地耸了耸肩，“学校总喜欢搞这种事……”

“那我得亲你一下。”田柾国坏笑着挑了挑眉。

“…啊？”这是什么逻辑？

“过几天你要是太忙我都不能经常亲了，现在当然要多亲几次。”

金泰亨看着压过来的田柾国 吞了吞口水:“我能不能拒绝。”

“不能。”

……

“…唔…我 操 你 妈…”

——

接下来的两个周，金泰亨忙得一整天都不见人影，社团成员们也是开始了紧张的筹备，校园里一时繁忙了起来。

正赶上最近流感盛行，校园里虽然没有开始大面积传播，但防患于未然终归是好的，所以田柾国每天就定时去给忙碌于学校礼堂的金泰亨探班，顺便秀一发恩爱。

金泰亨虽然对此表示很无奈，但田柾国来了倒也是能轻松一点的。不过因为某些难以解释清楚的原因，田柾国一直对闵玧其保持一种敌视态度，不是很喜欢他。

出于校方时间抓得紧，再加上学生会连续三个多周高强度玩命筹划，虽然途中经历了非主流校方的多次强行勒改，但还是顺利在校庆举办的前几天整出了一个不是很辣眼睛的校庆会。

“我qtmlgb，他们是不是上个世纪封建社会派来的卧底，”结束了操 蛋的工作，闵玧其瘫在椅子上冲金泰亨发牢骚，“tm城乡结合部的春节晚会都没有这个辣眼睛啊我靠。”

金泰亨默默点了点头，的确有够辣眼睛，街舞社精心准备的六分钟舞蹈被压榨到了两分钟不说，还要求加上了长达十分钟的爱国主义男女混合朗诵，气得街舞社社长郑号锡差点没撸起袖子上去跟校长打一架。另外合唱团准备好的创意歌曲串烧节目也被毙，以歌唱美好生活改而代之。当然这都不算什么，可怕的是校方竟然要求舞蹈社团搞一个春晚既视感的那种很low的舞蹈，要求歌唱社团伴唱难忘今宵，外加京剧小品串烧……

“还好啦，至少还能看啊。”金泰亨尽可能安慰着自己，尽管他很清楚这对于当代新新人类来说简直是耻辱。

“但愿这次别出幺蛾子就行。”闵玧其和金泰亨仰天长叹道。

——

古人有句话。

希望越大，失望越大。

事，总是与愿违的。

校庆会当晚。

金泰亨早早来到了后台，田柾国也跟着混了进来。但金泰亨还是忙得不可开交，田柾国也不能去打扰他，只能坐在一边干看着。

“你怎么进来了。”

闵玧其在田柾国旁边坐了下来，淡淡的喘着气，似乎也是刚忙完的样子。

田柾国回答了句跟着金泰亨进来的，就没再说话，毕竟他对闵玧其这种疑似情敌的人向来没有好感，再加上Alpha之间本能的竞争天性，使得田柾国对闵玧其更是不待见了。

“你似乎对我有点成见啊…”闵玧其喝了口水，似是漫不经心道，“怎么，怕我抢了你的人。”

田柾国点了点头，表示这句完全是废话。

“我要是看上他的话，还轮得到你么。”闵玧其说得理所当然，歪过头来看着田柾国，“你不用担心这个。”

田柾国有点蒙，但还是点了点头。这个意思大概是让自己消除顾虑？虽然还不是很懂闵玧其的意思，但至少是消除掉一个疑似情敌了。

俩人正坐着，金泰亨突然气喘吁吁的跑了过来:“闵…闵会长，合唱团那边突发状况…近一半的成员突然…得流感了…”

“我靠！”闵玧其一拍桌子直接站了起来，“怎么现在才通知？他们是吃屎的吗？”

“本以为是没事的，但现在成员嗓子都哑了…”金泰亨也急了起来，“合唱团是开场节目，如果不能上场就会空出五分钟的缺口，现在所有节目已经排满，根本抽不出空来补上这个空缺啊。”

离校庆晚会正式开始还有二十分钟，金泰亨和闵玧其急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，却一时找不到办法解决这个问题。

“真tm操蛋，真的是要完了。”闵玧其烦躁地揉乱了头发。

“或许，我可以试一试。”

田柾国突然开了口，闵玧其和金泰亨都抬眼看他，似乎有些不太信任。

“吉他弹唱，五分钟可以撑下来了吧。”

“你自己？”闵玧其问道。  
“你还会弹吉他？”金泰亨问道。

“当然不是。”

田柾国忽略了后一个问题，上前抓住金泰亨的手，“你和我一起。”

“啊？”

金泰亨被吓了一跳，他哪儿会唱什么歌啊，能唱顺溜的歌曲也就那么几首罢了。

闵玧其也不是很信任这个方案，毕竟这场校庆不能出问题，这样是有点冒险的。

“现在不这样的做话，还有更好的方法吗。”田柾国似乎是胸有成竹。

闵玧其想到这会儿时间紧迫，死马也只能当活马医了，大手一挥说道:“行了就你俩，赶紧去准备一下，待会直接上场。”

——

校庆晚会正式开始。

经过一大段又拖又长的开场白，终于来到了节目表演时间。

“下面有请，X年X班的金泰亨和田柾国同学带来吉他弹唱。”

“《love song》”

舞台上灯光暗了下来，只留下两束灯光聚集在舞台中央。

金泰亨紧紧攥着手中的话筒，心脏紧张的都快要跳出来。像这样在舞台上唱歌是第一次，而且还是在准备不足的情况下，心里当然会忐忑的不行。

“相信我，别紧张。”田柾国温柔地把金泰亨的手紧紧攥在手中，微笑着说道。

两个人坐上舞台中央的椅子。

田柾国抱着一把吉他，侧对着金泰亨，一闪一闪的眼中映出了那个被灯光覆盖的身影。

没有指示，在田柾国弹起琴弦的同时，金泰亨也拿起了话筒。

“ I do believe All the love you give  
我相信你对我毫无保留的爱  
All of the things you do  
以及你做的所有事情  
Love you Love you  
爱你 久久  
I’ll keep you safe Don't you worry  
我会护你周全不用担心  
I wouldn't leave Wanna keep you near  
我不会离开 想要一直待在你身边  
Cause I feel the same way too  
因为我也有同样感觉  
Love you Love you  
爱你 不变  
Want you to know that i'm With you  
想让你了解我将伴你身边”

台下所有人都在静静地聆听，没有一丝噪音。而舞台上，只有安安静静的两个人，一个弹吉他，一个唱歌，完全是天造地设的一对，完美到无可挑剔。

金泰亨唱歌时的声音低沉又极其温柔，即使没有彩排，即使对歌词根本不熟悉，却依然唱的行云流水，有些歌词甚至是没有经过大脑，直接从内心唱出。

在金泰亨身旁的田柾国，褪去了平日吊儿郎当的痞气，干干净净的沉稳模样竟有一番别样的帅气。他的眼中始终映着金泰亨的影子，那个身披灯光，静谧美好的像个天使的身影。

鼻尖萦绕着的田柾国令人心安的气息，金泰亨的紧张也消失了。此时此刻，仿佛世界上只剩下了彼此二人，再无其他。

“I will love you and love you and love you  
我会爱你爱你一直爱你  
Gonna hold you and hold you and Squeeze you  
怀抱着你 和你相拥 紧紧依偎  
I will please you for all times  
和你在一起 每时每刻都是开心  
I dont wanna lose you and lose you and lose you  
我不想没有你 离开你 失去你  
Cause i need you i need you I need you  
因为我需要你  
You've got to understand My love  
你会明白 我的挚爱.”

一曲终了，全场喝彩。

金泰亨刚想站起身来，却被突然靠近的田柾国按了下去。

紧接着，一双温热的唇覆了上来。没有情 色，也没有粗暴，细腻的吻让金泰亨当场愣住，可随即深入的唇舌却又让人欲罢不能。

“我爱你。”

吻罢，田柾国抵着金泰亨的额头，低声说道。

C10  
·  
不会孤单了  
你有我了  
·

然后第二天。

金泰亨就火了。

田柾国也火了。

准确的说，是田柾国和金泰亨在舞台上的突然kiss事件火了。

昨天在舞台上，金泰亨恍惚之间只记得田柾国强吻了自己，之后大脑就完全当机，什么也记不清楚了。唯一有点印象的是，被田柾国拉着下台后看到的闵玧其那张震惊的脸。 

然后两个人就成了第二天校园论坛的头条，作为整场无聊的校庆会中唯一一个亮点，自然是获得了极大的关注，一时间，全校上下都知道这俩人了。校领导为这事儿还专门把闵玧其叫去批了一顿，说这种教坏小孩的行为怎么能在校庆会上出现呢，闵玧其怎么不制止呢。

闵玧其哭诉，我他 妈也想制止啊，谁知道他俩还整这么一出！

不过效果还是不错的，至少挽救了这场毫无看点的校庆会。

——

校庆会第二天是放假，田柾国和金泰亨就呆在宿舍里。

“…现在的人好疯狂啊，”金泰亨躺在床上刷着校园论坛的帖子。主题都是千篇一律的，置顶帖还挂着两人kiss时的照片，金泰亨越看越羞耻。

尤其是下面的评论。

“呜呜被吻的那个Omega超级好看哇！”  
“楼上别妄想了，Alpha的气息那么强大你是抢不过他的:)”  
“小O是学生会副会长金泰亨呢，听说是超级禁欲的学长啊？”  
“那只是人家对你禁欲吧，我看对小A完全是软萌软萌的－д－”  
“小A也很帅的，吻的动作超级熟练！”  
“你们说小A回去之后会不会把小O推倒然后操 一顿啊！”  
“一夜 七次吧！”  
“我坐在前排都快被小A身上的信息素震晕了好吗，感觉占有欲真的超级强啊喂！”  
……

太不要脸了他们。金泰亨红着脸关上手机，把脑袋缩进被子里。

“脸红了，看见什么了？”田柾国大手一伸把金泰亨圈在了怀里，嘴角带着调戏的笑，故意问道。

他当然知道金泰亨看见了什么，他很喜欢那些同学的评论，尤其是一夜 七次什么的。不过金泰亨还是羞涩得很，嘟囔着哪有什么一夜 七次啊，田柾国哪有这么强…

田柾国收紧了胳膊，语气似乎有些不悦:“什么叫我哪儿有那么强，你是不是不知道，我以前能把人操 的一星期下不了床？”

田柾国本是随口一说，谁知道竟不小心戳了金泰亨的痛点，对方立刻不高兴了起来:“是么，那你操 别人去吧，别碰我啊。”

金泰亨表情看上去冷冷的，可语气里却是满满的醋意，活像个赌气的小孩儿，这副硬装冷漠的样子实在是让田柾国喜欢的心痒痒，怎么会有这么可爱的人啊。

“我错了我错了我错了，宝贝儿别生气，”田柾国伸手蹭了蹭金泰亨的脸颊，低声讨好道，“以后只操 你了好不好？”

“这还差不多——啊不对！谁要你…呢啥啊！”

金泰亨白了田柾国一眼，又别过了脑袋。

田柾国见他消了气，又死皮赖脸的贴上金泰亨的后颈，嘟囔着:“现在还有两个星期就三个月了…”

两个星期吗？金泰亨一愣，但一想也确实差不多了。想不到田柾国这人还天天计算着日期，金泰亨心里有点暖暖的。 

“最近也放小长假了，要不然……”田柾国不继续说了，伸手捏捏金泰亨的屁股，意思已经足够明确。

金泰亨低着头，慌张道:“不，不行…我还没……”没准备好……

田柾国那边安静了几秒，随即又笑了起来:“好了，开玩笑呢。放假了打算去哪儿玩啊？”

“全校都知道咱俩了，我可不想出去吸引目光。”金泰亨瘪瘪嘴，一想到这事儿就不由得脸红了起来，都怪田柾国！

“那又怎么样，我还怕别人不知道呢！”田柾国很厚脸皮地挑挑眉，“好啦，你想去哪儿？”

金泰亨想了几秒，淡淡的说道:“我想回家一趟。”

“你家在哪儿？”

“…”金泰亨皱起了眉，犹犹豫豫的张了张嘴，“是一个很小的地方……”或许是不能称之为家的吧。

田柾国见他眼神暗淡了下去，也就没再追问，转而说道:“那我陪你去。”

“不用。”金泰亨立刻拒绝，“我自己去就可以。”

“我说去就去，”田柾国霸道的把金泰亨拽进怀里，“陪你去都不行吗？”

金泰亨拗不过田柾国，只好同意。

——

第二天，金泰亨一大早就起了床。田柾国看着他仔仔细细地梳洗了好久，那样子似乎是要去参加一次重要的活动。不过金泰亨的性子向来也是极其认真的，田柾国就没多想。

田柾国特意开车送金泰亨去，见对方犹犹豫豫的就直接把人抱上了副驾驶座。

“你到了可别惊讶，”金泰亨嘟囔着，“我也很久没去了。”

田柾国笑，说我怎么会惊讶呢。

五个小时后。

两人来到了一个小镇，不算落后，但还是不能和两人出发地那样的大城市比较。田柾国顺着金泰亨指的路前进，眼前的景象越来越破败，最后把车子停在一条小巷前。小巷太小，车子进不去，两个人只能下来步行。 泥泞的小路七扭八歪，两旁的房屋有些陈旧，似乎已经没有什么人居住了。

田柾国从小见惯了高楼大厦，哪里还见过这么破旧的地方，泥泞的小道让他不由得皱起了眉，却还是一声不吭地走着。而金泰亨却似乎对这里很熟悉，轻车熟路地向前走去。

到了一座破败的房屋，金泰亨停了下来。田柾国跟上来，惊讶的张大了嘴巴。

这已经不能称之为房子了，破败的已经看不出轮廓。或许是因为长时间的风化，墙壁上已经裂开了一道又一道的痕，几块布搭在摇摇欲坠的木梁上，似乎随时都会倾倒。

“七岁之前的日子，我都是在这里度过的。”金泰亨看着眼前的景象，喃喃自语道，“爸爸酗酒成性，家里全靠一个妈妈撑着。爸爸喝醉了酒就打我们，整天浑浑噩噩的。六岁那年，妈妈得了癌症，走了。”

田柾国转过头来看着金泰亨，他的眉宇间染上了一丝悲伤，看的叫人心疼。

“妈妈临走前把我托付给了她生前至亲的好姐妹，就是朴智旻的妈妈。朴阿姨要接我去大城市生活，我爸不肯，和人家大闹一场把我留了下来。他对我很不好，打我骂我，让我出去借钱给他买酒，还对我动手动脚。朴阿姨经常偷偷来看我，给我带来很多好东西，她想把我偷偷带走，但我不想让我爸在这里自生自灭，所以就一直留在这。”

金泰亨进了大院，推开了那扇已经锈迹斑斑的铁门。

“再后来，他因脑溢血也去世了，我就被朴阿姨接到了她家里。”

金泰亨伸出手，摩挲着桌上满是灰尘的照片。照片上的男人面容还算英俊，却十分憔悴，这大概就是他的父亲吧。

“别难过。”田柾国握住金泰亨微微颤抖的手，用力地把他揽进怀里。金泰亨的语气平淡，但却揪得人心生疼。田柾国无法想象这样的生活，想象不到金泰亨曾经经历的那些。

昨天在自己怀里时，金泰亨还是那样一个可爱的人，但现在却哀伤地让田柾国感到陌生。

“我在朴阿姨家里认识了朴智旻，他和我同岁，对我很好，把我当成亲兄弟。我性子冷，他就想办法让我和别人多交往，想办法让我开朗起来。他们一家都把我当亲人，我在大城市里感受到了不一样的生活。十多年了吧，我以为我已经忘记了这种生活，但一想还是……”

“我总拼命努力，拼命学习拼命工作，想办法让自己变得很强很强，这样就不会被伤害了。可我知道，我心里有多害怕那样的日子。”

“每年我爸的祭日，我都会来这里。”金泰亨顿了顿，再开口时声音里已经带了些许哭腔，“前些日子听说这里快要拆迁了，或许，以后想来也不能来了吧。”

金泰亨深吸了一口气，转头看着田柾国，眼中已经噙满了泪水。

“我不知道你经历过这些，”田柾国吻了吻金泰亨的眼，“不会了，不会被伤害了，你有我了。”

金泰亨微笑了起来，或许是缘分吧，能够遇见田柾国，能够短暂的忘记那些过去。

“以后不会孤单了，你有我了。”

——

金泰亨要在四周逛逛，说这可能是最后一次来了，一定要多呆一会儿，还不让田柾国陪着。

田柾国知道，金泰亨是怕流泪的样子被别人看到。他的金泰亨啊，真是一个倔强到了骨子里的人。

于是田柾国也就不再强求，自己开着车去周围找了家小旅馆，简单的布置了下。

“你逛完了就给我打电话，我来接你。”田柾国在金泰亨唇上啄了一口。

“嗯。”

——

去年父亲的祭日，金泰亨来过一次。不过是一年而已，这里的变化竟那么大。人人都为了拆迁而忙碌着，路上已经没了嬉闹的小孩。其实这么些年了，这里的进步还是很大的，只是自己家那条小巷，因为长久没有人居住而破败不堪而已。

在这个地方，金泰亨已经没什么熟人了，也就只有那么几个老人还记得他。提起过去，老人们都是唏嘘不已，想不到那年的苦命小孩竟然长成了今日这副模样，阳光又沉稳，将来一定会有出息。

金泰亨笑着，以前街坊的老人们没少帮助他，当年他也是吃百家饭长大的，若不是这些老人，恐怕自己真的会饿死街头吧。

“你小时候话可特别少，现在都这么开朗了，真是长大了啊。”一个老妇人欣慰地笑道，“小伙儿是谈恋爱了吧？”

金泰亨一听这话，不由得红了脸颊，“是，您怎么知道的？”

“谈了恋爱，精气神儿都好了，红光满面的，怎么会看不出来。”

是吗。金泰亨摸摸脸颊，似乎也的确是。和田柾国在一起后，自己的确开朗了些。

天色渐晚，金泰亨和老人们告了别，最后回到那个家看了一眼。

“再见了。”

以后，会把这段记忆彻底忘掉了吧。

或许是天气的缘故，金泰亨觉得身上有些燥热，也不打算继续逛了，就向小巷外走去。

没走出几步，金泰亨突然感到身上不对劲，异样的燥热渐渐爬满了全身。

不好。

金泰亨慌乱的喘着气，翻遍了身上的口袋，才发现抑制剂不在身边。

身上的温度越来越烫，金泰亨只觉得四肢都软了下来，浑身上下没有一点力气。下身的某处似乎充斥着什么，伴随着一股电流席卷全身，金泰亨只能无力地颤抖着。燥热，金泰亨只觉得皮肤好像是要燃烧起来，身上莫名的觉得空虚。

发 情了。

早不发 情晚不发 情，偏偏在这个时候发 情，真是够倒霉了。金泰亨倚着墙大口大口的喘着气，还好这条小巷行人少，要是这副样子被人发现了，他大概是会羞得直接一头撞死在墙上。

摇摇晃晃地掏出了手机，金泰亨找到了田柾国的号码，按下了拨打键。虽然让田柾国看到这样子更加羞耻，但现在也只有这一个办法了。

“逛完了吗宝贝儿。”田柾国很快接了起来。

金泰亨尽可能平复了下呼吸，强忍住身上的燥热开口道:“我现在…不，不方便……你来…来接我好不好……”

田柾国沉默了一秒，随即笑了开来，“你是不是发 情了？”

“……”

“好了，你在哪儿呢？”

“我……”

金泰亨刚要开口，手上突然受到一股强大的冲力，手机直接被打飞了出去，摔在地上。

金泰亨还没缓过神儿来，就被一双有力的大手掐住了下巴，不由得吃痛地叫出声。

“小美人呢。”

说话的是个高大的男人，长得还算英俊，但身上那股浓重的烟酒味却让人反胃。尽管如此，他身上那股强烈的Alpha气息还是在一个劲儿的往金泰亨鼻子里钻。

发了情的Omega最怕遇到Alpha，Alpha身上强烈的信息素只会让Omega陷入疯狂不能自拔，最后被迫标记。

“出来随便散个心，想不到还能遇到这么好看的Omega。”男人邪笑了起来，手指碰上金泰亨滚烫的皮肤，惹得他浑身战栗。

男人眼中闪过一丝光，伸手去解金泰亨衬衫的扣子，俯身贴在他脖颈处，深深地嗅了嗅:“草莓味儿的信息素，真特别啊。”

“不要…滚…”

金泰亨拼命地挣扎，可却拗不过身上这感觉，Alpha的信息素让他无法控制自己，明明想要拒绝，却还是控制不住地扭动着身体。

男人把手从金泰亨的衣服下摆伸进去，摩挲着光滑细腻的皮肤，低吟了一声，身上的Alpha气息又浓烈了几分。

“滚……妈的……”

金泰亨感受到下 腹火烧一样的感觉，用力推着男人的胸膛，可却毫无作用，反而像是在欲拒还迎。

“你有反应了。”男人摸了摸金泰亨已经愤然而立的私处，“我就喜欢你这种身体诚实的人。”

“滚啊…”

金泰亨咬着唇，额前已经细汗密布，强烈的欲 望已经快要逼得他流出泪水了。

男人伸手要去解金泰亨的腰带，手指已经伸入了金泰亨的裤子。金泰亨拼命挣扎，可却根本无法逃脱。

突然，一股强大的爆发的信息素扑面而来，震得男人一个踉跄，跌倒在了地上。

“不想死，就别碰他。”

“你又是谁。”

男人爬起来，轻蔑的瞟了一眼田柾国。Alpha争夺Omega的场景他见得不少，自然不会把眼前这个少年放在眼里，只当他也是被金泰亨发 情时的信息素吸引而来的而已。

田柾国危险地眯起了眼。很明显，男人的言语点燃了田柾国强烈的占有欲，看来不给他点颜色看看还不行了。

“柾国…”金泰亨看到了田柾国，本能的靠了上来，一个踉跄倒在了田柾国怀里。或许是因为刚刚挣扎过猛，金泰亨还没有缓过劲儿来，倚着田柾国的肩膀急促的呼吸着。

田柾国紧紧把金泰亨揽在怀里，看着他的样子更是心疼。都是自己的错，要是没有把金泰亨自己一个人扔在这里就不会出这种事。恐怕再晚来一步，金泰亨就会被这个男人给玷污了…都是自己的疏忽才会这样。

田柾国攥住金泰亨的手，是意料之中的炙热，同时他也意识到必须要速战速决，尽快解决掉眼前这个碍事的男人。

“他是我的，你别碰他。”

男人听到田柾国的这句话后，冷笑了一声，悠悠道:“这也得讲究个先来后到吧，既然这美人是我先发现的，那就要先归我了。你妈妈有没有告诉过你，不要坏了别人的好事？”

田柾国深吸了一口气，压低了声音说道:“你现在滚还来得及。”

“哟，口气还挺大。”

空气中两股信息素抗衡着，很明显地，男人的力量处于劣势。田柾国虽然年轻但却极其有力，带着不容小觑的攻占性，似乎在下一秒就能把眼前这个碍事的家伙蹂躏撕碎。即使如此男人也没退缩，反倒很找死地多看了金泰亨两眼。

Omega对Alpha的吸引力是天生的。

Alpha对Omega的占有欲也是天生的。

“妈的。”

田柾国冷冷的盯着男人，身上积蓄已久的信息素一瞬间喷涌而出，冲着男人扑面而去。男人还没反应过来， 就已经被强大的冲力掀翻在地，摔了个狗啃泥。

“我 操，你他 妈找死！”男人抹了抹嘴角的血，低骂着挥着拳朝田柾国而来，一副要拼命的架势。

“不自量力。”

田柾国嗤笑了一声，不慌不忙地一把握住男人的拳头，手上一个反扭的同时猛力抬起膝盖正中男人小腹，就在对方因疼痛而无力反抗的瞬间，田柾国熟练地反手向外一甩，男人立刻被甩出几米远。

整个过程田柾国大概只有四个动作，用了不到五秒的时间。

金泰亨就是眨了个眼，男人就已经呈虾米状狼狈不堪地趴在地上了。

看来田柾国真不是个简单角色……

男人摇摇晃晃的站了起来，看起来也是被田柾国这样强大的力量给吓得不轻。低骂了一句脏 话后，不甘心地离开了。

“总算是滚了。”

田柾国长呼了一口气，转身把金泰亨拥进了怀里。金泰亨整个身子已经软的一点力气也没了，贴在田柾国身上大口大口的喘着气。

“柾国…我，我难受……”

泰亨声音平日里清清冷冷的，现在染上了一丝情 欲，低沉又有些羞涩，简直是诱 人的要了命，田柾国本来因打斗还有些不稳定的信 息 素，因为这句话瞬间又热血沸腾了。

“饥 渴 难 耐了？”

田柾国完全没了刚才狠 辣的样子，坏笑着勾了勾唇角，一个转身把金泰亨按在了墙上，暧 昧地贴着对方的耳尖，语气里满是玩 味。田柾国本来就有些流 氓，现在更是带了无可抵挡的霸道，同时身上的Alpha气息越发强烈，也使得金泰亨越发情难自控。

“柾国…”金泰亨的身子不受控制地颤抖起来，声音也变得酥酥麻麻，搞得田柾国心直痒。”

“嗯？你想怎么样？”

“我…”

在金泰亨还在犹豫着羞于开口的时候，田柾国已经轻车熟路地解开了腰 带，一下把裤子扯到腿弯。其实田柾国已经快被金泰亨身上发情时散发的信息素诱 惑的发狂，全靠超人的毅力在忍着，动作虽然粗 暴直接，但已经是最大的温柔了。

“唔……”

金泰亨本能的把身子向后一缩，似乎是对田柾国这样过于亲密的行为有些抵触，眉头也微微皱了起来。不幸的是金泰亨这个小表情完全被田柾国看在了眼里，于是对方立刻惩罚似的用力捏了下金泰亨的脆弱。

“啊——”

金泰亨还没反应过来，下 身立刻被田柾国狠狠地揉捏了一把，指腹隔着内 裤的布料摩擦着铃 口，痛感连同快 感一起袭来，金泰亨被这突如其来的感觉刺激的失声叫了出来。

“小点声哦，待会有你叫的。”

田柾国说着，手指伸到了内 裤的里面，在后 穴的边缘浅浅的划着圈。金泰亨虽然精神上还在强忍着，但身体立刻做出了反应，扭动着乞求更加深入，矛盾又难 耐，金泰亨只觉得身体都快要烧起来了。

“说你想要我就给你，嗯？”田柾国故意把手指伸进一点，又缓缓抽出，如此往复多次，就是不来个痛快的。

金泰亨脸皮薄的很，要他说出那种话，还不如让他死在这儿算了。

田柾国知道金泰亨是第一次发 情，而且在Alpha气息的引诱下这种感觉会更加强烈，要是不及时解决还真有可能受不住，所以快点上就是最佳的解决方法。

没有多想，田柾国就突然把一根手指用力探入了金泰亨的穴，顺着后 穴分泌的润滑液体长驱直入。

突如其来的剧烈痛感使金泰亨本能的收紧了后 穴，却又让田柾国的手指进入的更深。

“别…别这样…”疼痛使金泰亨不得不僵直了身子，从未有过的感觉让他有些恐惧。

田柾国手上的力气没有一点放松，旋转着扩展金泰亨未经人事的后方。虽然田柾国动作已经足够温柔小心了，但金泰亨还是疼的直哼哼。

“嘶——”

加到第三根手指的时候，金泰亨只觉得身子都快要裂开了，疼的直喘粗气，声音里也带了些不由自主的颤抖。

“你要是给我弄坏了我就和你玩命…”

“不会的。”

为了使金泰亨放松些，田柾国腾出一只手解开了他的上衣衬衫，轻抚上那滚烫的皮肤，不断下移。

“唔啊…”手指揉捏上那一点的时候，金泰亨没忍住轻声叫了出来。

“舒服吗？”田柾国邪笑着贴近金泰亨的唇轻啄了下，手上更加用力地蹂躏着那粒凸起。金泰亨被分散了注意力，后方不再那么紧张，田柾国也趁机加大了扩张的力度。

“哈啊…”

田柾国手指灵活的运动着，刺激着金泰亨柔软内 壁的每一处，撩拨着金泰亨脆弱的神经。 Omega本身就是适应于性 事的存在，身体的接纳程度和敏感程度都高于常人。 对于田柾国来说，想要挑起金泰亨的欲 望是再也简单不过了。

处于发 情期的Omega抵抗力极其薄弱，稍一挑 逗就能欲 火 焚 身。 金泰亨的后 穴被刺激得自动分泌出润滑的液体，本来紧致的甬道也越发柔软，有节奏的收缩了起来。随着手指速度的加快，金泰亨的喘 息也越发粗重了。

“唔…”金泰亨受不住胸前和身后的双重刺激，趴在田柾国的肩上，声音里带了些软绵绵的哭腔，“我要…”

“要什么？”田柾国有点兴奋了。

“要你…”

“标记我…”

啪。

好像有根名叫理智的弦一下子断掉了。

“妈的。”

田柾国低吼了一声，托住金泰亨的臀 部一个用力向上抱起，使他的后背离开墙壁。身体突然腾空的金泰亨在一瞬间绷紧了肌肉，本能的抓住了身边的田柾国想要得到依靠——结果就是金泰亨以一种极其羞耻的姿势挂在田柾国的身上。

“我很喜欢这个体 位。”田柾国哑着嗓音说道。磨蹭了这么久田柾国早就忍不住了，手上几下就解开了腰带，释放出了期待已久的下 身。

男人的魅力有时候就是这种简单粗暴。金泰亨一听这话立刻羞的低下了头，这个体 位正好让自己的穴口对准了田柾国的巨大，先前分泌的液体滴落出来滋润了性 器顶端，别有一种色 情的意味。

不过性器的尺寸到底不能够和手指相提并论，只是顶在穴口金泰亨也感受得出对方的巨大，这样直接进去的话一定会把穴给撑坏的…

“你…你轻点……”金泰亨低下了脑袋，趴在田柾国的肩头，小脸红扑扑的，这幅样子简直是要把田柾国给逼疯了。自从两个人交往以来，金泰亨总是能对田柾国展现出害羞可爱的一面，每次都能给田柾国带来不一样的惊喜。一想到接下来眼前的这个人就要完完全全的属于自己，田柾国就抑制不住的兴奋起来。

“我会的宝贝儿。”田柾国托稳了金泰亨的身体，下身推送着性 器缓缓深入，一点点撑开那紧致的后 穴。

“疼…”金泰亨紧紧抱住田柾国的身子，嘴里发出一声低低的痛呼，整张小脸都因为疼痛紧紧的皱在了一起。

早知道这么疼刚刚发 情的时候就该咬舌自尽的…

“放松点。”田柾国抬头舔 吻着金泰亨的唇，一边分散着他的注意力一边缓慢的进入。田柾国的经验丰富自然不会伤到金泰亨， 这次的进入也比以往都更加小心翼翼，好长时间才只是进去了三分之二。

田柾国的额前已经暴起了青筋，太过于紧致的私 处使他头皮发麻，想要一冲到底却又怕因此伤了金泰亨，只能强忍着几乎要喷薄而出的欲望，浅浅的动作着。

虽然只是缓慢的摩擦，但已经足以初尝情 事的金泰亨浑身发软了。敏感的内壁紧咬着滚烫的巨物，似乎是在期待着更加深入的冲刺。

“怎么咬的这么紧…”田柾国揉了揉金泰亨的臀 肉，“放松点…”

“唔…”金泰亨被田柾国露 骨的话语搞得脸红，但身体还是诚实地放软下来。

“真乖。”田柾国抬头吻上金泰亨的唇，色 情地在两片唇瓣上舔舐，在金泰亨慌乱之际轻而易举地撬开他的牙关，灵活的舌长驱直入，在金泰亨的口腔内攻城掠池，似乎把下 身无法发泄的欲 望全部释放到了这里。

金泰亨接吻的经验只限于田柾国以前耍流氓的时候强吻他的，面对性 欲正旺的田柾国如此疯狂的进攻根本不知道怎么反应，只能被田柾国牵引着缠 绵。与此同时田柾国下 身也加快了些速度，性 器在抽 插之间又进入了大半。

唇 舌 之间的纠缠愈加疯狂，金泰亨只觉得就快要缺氧，搂在田柾国脖子上的双臂不由自主地挣扎起来。

田柾国会意，恋恋不舍地松开金泰亨的唇。还没等金泰亨喘几口气，田柾国下身突然一个猛力的挺进，趁着后穴的放松直接把性 器全部进入了金泰亨的穴里。

“呃啊…”突然的深入让金泰亨受不住地叫出来，一股陌生的酥麻感如同电流瞬间席卷过全身，带来不可忽视的强大快感。田柾国敏锐的察觉到自己击中了金泰亨的敏 感 点，惊喜之余下身也更加用力地抽 插着，直击那一点。

“不…不要…哈啊…”

暴风骤雨般的攻势击击致命，金泰亨本能的绞紧了后 穴，嘴里泄 出一声声难耐的呻 吟。内壁如同有上千张小嘴似的，贪婪地吮咬着田柾国的粗 大，每一次抽出都带出一些淫 糜的液体。

“爽么？”田柾国放缓了攻势，采取三浅一深的战术，这样更是让金泰亨感受到的快 感无限放大。

“唔…流氓…”金泰亨压抑着呻 吟，把脸埋进田柾国的颈窝，浅浅地呜咽着。田柾国所带给他的快 感太过强烈，金泰亨的大脑里一片空白根本无法思考，全身的感官都集中到了后 穴，紧咬着那快感的根源。

“叫出来，我喜欢听。”田柾国挺了挺下身，满意的换来金泰亨一阵难耐的呻 吟。

“不…啊——”

金泰亨不字还没落地，田柾国突然加大了力度冲撞了起来。强大的快感瞬间侵蚀了大脑和五感，从后 穴传来的酥麻感迅速传遍了全身。内壁在疯狂的动作中像是燃烧了起来，烧的金泰亨失去了理智，只能拥紧田柾国的肩膀承受着这疯狂的撞击。

“哈啊…慢…慢点…”

金泰亨的后 穴因为刺激本能的收缩，紧致的感受让田柾国爽的头皮发麻，胯 间加大了力量，如猛兽扑食般迅猛地撞击着，似乎要把金泰亨狠狠贯穿。金泰亨被这蛮力的动作操 干得气息凌乱，软绵绵地依靠在田柾国的肩上，发出声声压抑的呻 吟。

“大声叫出来。”  
“不…不要…会被听见的…”

金泰亨面色潮红，不只是被情 欲还是羞耻染红的，贴在田柾国的耳边小声喘 息着， 时不时不小心发出几声细碎的呻 吟，也被金泰亨慌乱的压了下去。这副害羞的小模样被田柾国看在眼里，田柾国只觉得心下一软，胯 间却又更是加大了力度。

田柾国觉得自己之前的半辈子算是白活了，从来没有哪一个人像金泰亨这样让他彻彻底底的舒服过，也没有哪一个人像金泰亨这么让他打心底里喜欢。

“我真是喜欢死你了。”

“哈啊…你…真肉麻…”

金泰亨抬起头来看着田柾国，本来是嫌弃的眼神却因情 欲而变了味，落在田柾国眼里就莫名地变成了撒娇，甚至于勾 引。

田柾国差点被这眼神给勾了魂去，下身不由得又涨大了一圈，没控制住就失了分寸，也全然不顾金泰亨未经人事的身子，大力地动作起来。

“哈啊…慢点…啊…”

甬道在快速的摩擦中像是燃烧起来，肉体间撞击发出的啪 啪 声和淫 糜水声充斥在耳边，金泰亨只觉得听着这声音就不由得面红耳赤，却又鬼使神差地睁开了眼，看向下方两人交 合的地方。

紫红色的粗大巨龙在小 穴 内肆意驰骋着，每一次抽出都带出些嫣红的媚 肉，紧紧吸附住滚烫的性 器。淫 糜的液体顺着交合处滴落在地上，又转眼间消失不见。

“好看么？”

田柾国色 情地顶了顶下身，饶有兴趣地看着金泰亨越发潮红的脸蛋。

“才没有…唔啊…”

田柾国惩罚似的加大了力度，顶得金泰亨一阵酥酥麻麻的呻 吟。

“哈啊…”

金泰亨抬起头看着田柾国，眼前是线条流畅的肌肉和发力时暴起的青筋，耳边粗 重的喘 息充满了Alpha的气息，英俊的脸上细汗密布，散发着令人着迷的男性魅力。

或许是被操 干的理智有些断片，金泰亨迷迷糊糊地开口说了句:“唔…你怎么这么帅啊…”

田柾国愣了一秒，随即惊喜的问道:“你说什么？”

金泰亨反应过来后，立刻羞得别过脸，“…没…没什么…”

田柾国下身放慢了速度，渐渐停止了下来，嘴上故意问道:“没什么？”

正猛烈的攻势突然停止，这让燥 热的身体很快就感觉到了空 虚感。金泰亨红着脸缩了缩后穴，低声撒娇道:“不…不要停…”

“宝贝，再说一遍就给你。”尽管金泰亨突破了底线主动求 欢，但田柾国还是没有丝毫要动的意思，反而将性 器又抽出了大半。

“不要走…”金泰亨后穴立刻紧跟了上去，紧紧吸住那将要离开的巨大，可却丝毫不能阻挡他执意离开的决心。

金泰亨已经快被磨尽了理智，可那句话对他来说太过羞耻，要他怎么说出口啊。

“不说的话就一直这样下去哦。”

性 器已经退到穴 口，穴内的空虚和瘙 痒让金泰亨濒临崩溃的边缘。

“你怎么…这么帅…唔…进来…”

说出这话时金泰亨声音里已经带了哭腔，欲 求 不满的样子可怜极了，惹得田柾国心软了起来:“好好好，这就给你了。”

说着下身一个大力挺进，性 器整 根没入了穴 里，直击敏 感 点。

“唔啊…”

随之而来的快速撞击使金泰亨的理智完全破碎，只能紧紧抓着田柾国的肩膀，低低的呻 吟着。 

——

也不知道是如此做了多久，金泰亨依稀记得自己嗓子都喊到沙哑了，田柾国还在坚持不懈地动作着。

最后意识模糊的时候，金泰亨只觉得一股热流喷射在身体里，随即也颤抖着释放了出来。

C11  
·  
喜欢啊  
就是怎么都拿你没办法  
·

金泰亨醒来的时候已经是中午。

看了看四周，是熟悉的田柾国的宿舍。金泰亨本想起身，但随即身上的酸痛迫使他躺回了床上。

“别乱动。”身后传来闷闷的一声。

金泰亨这才注意到身边还躺着一个人，同时也后知后觉地发觉自己和田柾国除了内 裤什么都没穿。肌肤相触的两人还能清楚地感受到从对方皮肤传来的温热体温，甚至连心跳的节奏都一清二楚。

“…起来。”金泰亨觉得有些羞耻，伸出胳膊推了推田柾国。

田柾国像是没听见似的，轻轻把金泰亨往怀里带了带，“好好休息会，昨晚辛苦你了。”

“你还知道辛苦我…”也不知道发 情的到底是谁，金泰亨一想到昨晚差点被田柾国做晕过去就觉得脸颊发烫，语气里也不由得多了些不满。

田柾国贴近金泰亨的耳尖，故意装作无辜道:“可我看你叫的很爽啊。”

“…滚，不要脸。”金泰亨脸腾地一下红了个透，羞恼地在田柾国胸前用力捶了一拳。要不是现在整个身子都酸痛地动不了，金泰亨肯定会打死他。

“好好好我不要脸，”田柾国讨好的笑了起来，“别生气好不好？”

其实金泰亨哪里还生过气，本来还想装得不高兴一点，可是田柾国一贴上来，心里就立马软了下来。

不过为了彰显一个男人绝不服输的脾气，金泰亨还是硬撑着不给田柾国好脸色看，强装生气道:“起来，都几点了。”

“怎么起啊，你现在多不方便。”田柾国一本正经道。

“…我饿了。”金泰亨还是不屈不挠，“你给我买东西吃去。”

“你现在只能吃流食，买小米粥好不好？”

田柾国估计也是把人做到不能动弹之后良心发现了，竟然乖乖的跑去大门口外的早餐店给金泰亨买小米粥，回来之后还好认真好仔细的一口一口的喂给金泰亨。

金泰亨其实打心底里还是相当感动的，像田柾国这样放 荡不羁的大少爷竟然也有这么温柔体贴的时候。

当然，如果田柾国不是“一口一口”地喂的话，金泰亨或许会更感动。

——

假期的最后一天了，金泰亨依旧还是腰酸背痛，只能躺在床上度过。田柾国也难得乖了下来，每天寸步不离地守着他。

期间朴智旻来看过金泰亨，但都被田柾国拦得远远的，连碰都没碰到。作为金泰亨的小竹马竟然沦落到了这个地步，使得朴智旻对田柾国的意见更大了:睡 我的兄弟就罢了，还把我兄弟圈起来不让别人碰，什么鬼心态！

当然为了生命安全，朴智旻还是没敢把这些话说出来。

快开学了，金泰亨行动还是多有不便，就托朴智旻给老班请个假。

也不知道朴智旻这小子怎么添油加醋的，老班竟然亲自打电话过来慰问，还说要来看看金泰亨。金泰亨当然是拼命拒绝，本来被做到下不了床就很羞耻了，再让老班亲自过来看的话简直就是羞耻到要死了。

“都怪你…”金泰亨挂了电话，一脸怨念地看着田柾国。

田柾国虽然有点理亏，但还是理直气壮地说道:“我这不是有好好地照顾你吗？”

“…”

——

休息了不到半天，金泰亨就被闵玧其拖了回去。据闵玧其说是学生会又要开始新一届的竞选了，金泰亨作为副主席无论如何也是要去的。

不过好在金泰亨已经恢复的差不多了，至少走走路还是没问题的。更何况是学生会的事，该做的事情还是要做的。

田柾国似乎还是不太喜欢闵玧其，本来极其不想把人放走，但金泰亨责任心又超级强，田柾国拗不过他，也只能随着他去了。

——

闵玧其见到金泰亨的第一句话就是:“你让内小子标记了啊。”

“…”哪壶不开提哪壶。

“挺猛的啊，听说你将近一个周没…”

闵玧其还打算继续说下去，但被金泰亨没好气地打断:“行了你，干正事。”

“好好好，不说你了。”闵玧其坐下来，拍了拍身边的椅子。

金泰亨就在闵玧其的注视下，艰难又别扭地坐了下来。

闵玧其本来还想再开几句玩笑，但一看金泰亨那吃了屎的表情，还是给憋了回去。

——

新一届的学生会竞选和往年一样无趣，长相都是一般般，尤其是那群女生，浓妆淡抹搔首弄姿的，一个个眼睛都快长在闵玧其身上了。

金泰亨无奈的翻了个白眼，像闵玧其这样的Alpha的确很吸引人，但也不至于这么招摇吧。

再看闵玧其却十分淡定，面不改色目不斜视的。金泰亨都不由得佩服起闵玧其强大的定力。

——

第一波竞选花费了大半天的时间才结束，金泰亨早就坐的腰酸背痛腿抽筋了，起身的时候更是疼的呲牙咧嘴。

“走不了了？”闵玧其歪着脑袋看着金泰亨。

“…我肯定能走。”金泰亨甩了个白眼给他，有些僵硬地站起了身子，咬着牙走了两步。

闵玧其在旁边眼睁睁地看着金泰亨走得跟个七八十岁老头儿似的。

“…我扶一下你？”

“不用，我自己来。”

——

“你慢点走…”金泰亨抓着闵玧其的肩膀，“腰要断了…”

“别乱动，沉死了。”闵玧其耐着性子道，“被学生会会长背着是你八辈子修来的福气。”

“…”

金泰亨没想到田柾国会出现在楼下，要是提前知道的话，就算是自己爬回来也绝不能让闵玧其背着。

可当金泰亨开始拍着闵玧其的脑袋让他把自己放下来的时候，已经为时已晚了。

闵玧其看到了站在前面的田柾国，也就识趣地把金泰亨给放了下来。金泰亨有些莫名的心虚，也不顾身上的酸痛就跳了下来，立刻以最快的速度和闵玧其拉开距离。

闵玧其感受到来自田柾国的危险气息，无奈的耸了耸肩，“看来他似乎很不爽…那我就先走咯？”

金泰亨拼命的点头。

闵玧其看了看两人，转身就走了，只剩下田柾国和金泰亨两个人在原地大眼瞪小眼。

等到闵玧其走远了，田柾国才慢慢悠悠地朝金泰亨走过来。金泰亨不由得咽了咽口水，田柾国身上极度危险的气息让他有些不安。

不会是真的生气了吧？

“以前有说过，不要和别人这么亲密的接触吧？”田柾国的语气越发阴沉，一步一步地把金泰亨逼近墙角。

金泰亨快要被这愤怒的Alpha气息压迫的喘不过气来，声音也顿时低了八度:“可是真的很痛…这都怪你嘛…”

金泰亨被自己这语气吓了一跳，妈 的老子这是在撒娇？？？？

好在田柾国很吃这一套，一想到金泰亨腰酸背痛也是自己搞的，身上的不爽退去了大半，语气也稍微缓和了些，“真的很痛？”

金泰亨装作特别委屈地点点头，果然对田柾国只能来软的。

“很痛的话就叫我去，不许找别人，知道吗？”田柾国又靠近了些，“尤其不能是他，知道吗？”

金泰亨继续乖乖点头，“知道了…以后不会了…”

“知道错就不能再犯，但这次还要给你惩罚。”

“啊？唔…”

田柾国突然把整个脸贴了上来，在金泰亨大脑一片空白的时候，强势地撬开唇 瓣，灵活的舌长驱直入。

“唔唔唔…”田柾国的吻太过猛烈，金泰亨有些喘不过气，用力地拍打着田柾国的后背。

但田柾国非但没有放松，反而加大力度，狠狠地把金泰亨抵在墙上。

“以后你只能是我的，知道吗？”

“知道了…”

C12  
·  
闻到恋爱的酸臭味了吗  
·

那天以后，金泰亨被田柾国给彻彻底底地圈了起来，一天到晚寸步不离地跟着，一直等到腿脚完全利索了才算完。

金泰亨虽然很嫌弃田柾国，但对他却是一点儿办法也没有。田柾国这么大一个人跟个狗皮膏药似的成天贴在金泰亨身上，说他烦吧还理直气壮有理有据的，一副“你是我的我就要把你拴在裤腰带上”的样子，搞得金泰亨是哭笑不得。

——

再回到班级时，已经是好几天以后了。

田柾国和金泰亨的位置空了好几天，用脚趾头都能想到俩人干了什么不可描述的事情。金泰亨走进来的时候，同学们都异口同声地起哄道:“噫——还能走路了！”

金泰亨腾地红了脸，最后那句最响亮的还是朴智旻那个狼心狗肺的东西喊的。

“喊个屁，学你们的习。”金泰亨强忍着装出高冷的班长模样，恶狠狠地命令道。

然而没有人听，起哄声反倒更意味深长了。被田柾国标记以后，金泰亨的高冷班长人设就彻彻底底地崩了，班里的同学自然对他也就没那么害怕了。

金泰亨对此气的简直要晕过去，而田柾国倒是毫不在乎，伸手拽过金泰亨，大摇大摆地拖回位置坐下。

“噫噫噫——”同学们起哄声简直要掀破屋顶了，这分明是霸道总裁画风阿！

金泰亨脸皮薄，伸出手来拧了下田柾国的大腿，狠狠地瞪着他:“都怪你这个混蛋！”

田柾国疼得嘶嘶吸气儿，小声嘟囔道:“这也不是我让他们喊的啊，我能怎么办？”

金泰亨白了他一眼，随即就是一副生了气不理你的样子。

田柾国无奈地抬起头，淡淡地环视一眼，眼里闪出冷冷的光，把不满发泄到了无辜的同学身上。

田柾国毕竟是Alpha，气场压迫感还是很强的，被这眼神一扫，全班立刻安静下来认怂。

“好了好了别生气了…”田柾国贴上来，用只有两个人才能听到的声音小声说道。

金泰亨不为所动。

“生什么气啊你…”

金泰亨目不斜视。

“你再这样我亲你了啊。”

“滚！”

——

金泰亨一回来就忙着补课，就把田柾国扔在了一边，每天都去找副班长补习。

田柾国不高兴了，就算副班长是个beta金泰亨也不能去找他啊，万一有非分之想呢。

但金泰亨一点也没在意田柾国的感受，能离开那个色 狼就什么都安全了。

然而补习了没几天金泰亨就感觉不对劲。副班长起初很认真地给他讲，但后来突然就开始不用心了，还说金泰亨能不能不要来找他。

金泰亨很迷茫:“为什么？”

“因为…我快被你的Alpha…弄死了…”副班长瞄了瞄不远处用手撑着脑袋一脸不悦的田柾国，“我怕他待会就要来杀我灭口了…”

田柾国盯人分两种，盯金泰亨一种眼神儿，盯金泰亨身边的人又是一种眼神儿。前者是喜欢中带着色 眯 眯，后者是敌视中带着要砍人。盯副班长的眼神明显属于后者，也难怪副班长害怕，没吓晕就不错了。

金泰亨哭笑不得，看着副班长一副小命不保的恐慌样子，只好放弃补习计划。

田柾国这边得逞了倒是相当高兴，心满意足地把金泰亨圈在了怀里。

“要脸吗你。”金泰亨已经不再执着于挣扎，反正也没用。

“不要。”田柾国回答的干脆利落。

——

俩人不在的那段时间，朴智旻过得还是挺舒坦的，虽然没了金泰亨的免费牛奶喝，但怎么说至少也不至于天天被塞狗粮了。

结果安生了没几天，田柾国就带着金泰亨气势汹汹地杀回来了。

朴智旻虽然发过誓不和俩人一起吃午餐，但还是摆脱不了金泰亨牛奶的诱惑，因为实在是太好喝了。

朴智旻本来和金泰亨面对面坐着，结果被田柾国硬生生地扯到了另一边，说是离金泰亨那么近他看不下去。

朴智旻思量再三，为了每天中午的免费牛奶就不骂死他了。

金泰亨对这种情况已经习惯，也完全屏蔽了朴智旻的抗议。

“你家那位Alpha，醋罐子里养大的吧。”朴智旻对金泰亨说道。

金泰亨摇摇头，鬼知道他泡在什么里长大的。

不光是朴智旻，但凡是认识他俩的人，都吐槽田柾国醋意太重。尤其是闵玧其，现在他都不敢给金泰亨安排任务了，不是怕田柾国怎么样，就是不想让那小子以后再来找他麻烦，烦死都不知道怎么被烦死的。

“我身上散发着单身狗的清香，”朴智旻一本正经道，“但你们身上散发着恋爱的酸臭味。”

——

快到母亲节了。

母亲节是周末，朴智旻要回家看看亲爱的母上大人，也顺便带着金泰亨一起回去。朴智旻家离学校蛮远，朴妈妈也总不让他俩回家，就是不想让俩孩子坐车来来回回地折腾，也不想影响了年轻人的周末生活。仔细想想也有好段时间没回去了，这次正好是母亲节，朴妈妈也该没理由把俩孩子往外赶了吧。

金泰亨和田柾国说起来的时候，那人正躺在 床 上在金泰亨身上摸来摸去。

“要去多久？”

“两天吧，这个周末都会呆在那儿了。”

田柾国把脑袋埋在金泰亨颈间，用力地抱紧了怀里的人，语气里满是不舍:“那好，我等你。”

自从知道金泰亨的身世以后，田柾国满心都是对这个人的心疼，他也知道朴智旻家对金泰亨来说很重要，母亲节回去看看也是理所应当的。

“那你呢，不回家吗？”金泰亨有些好奇，他似乎从来没听田柾国提起家人的事。

“哪儿还有家，爸妈早离婚了。”

金泰亨一愣，随即也反应了过来。毕竟有钱人家庭关系都不太好，父母离异也不是稀罕事儿。只是没想到田柾国说这话时一脸的平淡，想必和家里人的关系也不好。

“对不起…我不知道…”

“有什么对不起的，我爸好歹给我足够的钱花，至少也没让我露宿街头嘛。”田柾国揽上金泰亨的腰，“有你就够了。”

金泰亨有些脸红，“你一定要加上最后一句么…”

“嗯，”田柾国笑了，轻轻的在金泰亨的额前落下一个吻，“好了，早点睡吧。”

一大早，朴智旻就把金泰亨的房门敲得咣咣响，“别亲热了，还走不走了？”

门内传来一阵呜呜的声音，然后又被一阵窸窸窣窣的声音盖了过去。

——

门内。

“你松开…”金泰亨捶打着田柾国的后背，被 吻 的已经有些喘不过气。

金泰亨本来已经早早地准备好了准备出门，可谁知道田柾国借着晨 勃的名义又上来狼啃个没完，把金泰亨好不容易梳理好的发型都弄乱了。

大概是被捶得疼了，田柾国可算是收了手，恋恋不舍地松开了唇。

“舍不得你。”

“舍不得屁啊，就两天而已。”金泰亨无奈的抹了抹唇，田柾国咬的有点用力，现在满嘴都是牙印子。

“两天见不到也想得慌啊，”田柾国一脸委屈，“只能在春 梦里看到你怎么够啊。”

“…”

——

朴智旻等到生无可恋时，金泰亨才慢悠悠的出来。

“…你这是刚睡醒还是刚恐 怖 袭 击了呢？”朴智旻想伸手顺顺金泰亨满头乱毛，但在看到田柾国一副要吃人的眼神时还是默默地收了回去。

摸摸兄弟的头都不准了…真憋屈…

田柾国本来是要跟俩人一块去，但经过金泰亨一整晚的宁死不从，田柾国还是乖乖的待在了宿舍里。

“宝贝儿再见！”田柾国站在门口，狠狠地在金泰亨脸上啵了一口，声儿还特别大。 

金泰亨脸又开始发烫，下意识地瞟了一眼旁边的朴智旻。田柾国不要脸可他还要呢。

朴智旻已经对此完全免疫:“别亲热了，咱能走了不？”

两人到车站时正赶上一辆公交车，还好人不多，两人就找了个靠窗的位置坐下。

金泰亨和朴智旻都没带什么东西，除了给妈妈带的母亲节礼物。俩人一块儿凑钱给妈妈买了条很不错的项链，虽然贵不到哪儿去，但毕竟是一份心意。

朴智旻看了看时间，公交车估计得花上一个小时。金泰亨有点儿晕车，上车没几分钟就半睡不醒了。

“你打算告诉妈吗？”

朴智旻冷不丁蹦出这么一句话来，把金泰亨吓得立刻清醒了。

“怎么了？”

“你和…田柾国。”朴智旻捏了捏鼻子，声音压低了些，“你俩这都生米煮成熟饭了…”

…田柾国？

金泰亨突然想起还有这个问题，自己身上已经满是田柾国的气息，家里人不可能感受不出来。朴爸爸和朴妈妈对金泰亨都关心的不行，这件事想瞒是绝对不可能的。

似乎…遇上大麻烦了…

朴智旻见金泰亨又皱起了眉头，不禁也有些担心:“爸妈怕是接受不了…你打算怎么说？”

“车到山前必有路吧。”金泰亨揉了揉脑袋，到时候肯定会有办法的。

会有办法的吧。 

金泰亨转头看着车窗外，路边枝繁叶茂的梧桐树投下了一片阴影，几缕阳光从缝隙中洒了下来。

C13  
·  
或许错过了曾经  
但我会把握好现在  
以及很久以后的未来  
·

一个多小时的颠簸，两人才终于到了家。

打开门时，熟悉的脸庞和熟悉的声音，扑面而来的家的感觉，让金泰亨一直以来紧绷的神经都放松了不少。

进屋时，朴妈妈和朴爸爸也没什么异色，似乎根本没感觉到金泰亨身上的变化。

还好没事。金泰亨长长的舒了口气。

“好久没回来了吧…”朴妈妈一上来就抓着金泰亨一样看个不停，“小泰又晕车了吧？真是…一个多小时哪可遭罪了…”

“没事。和回家相比这都算什么呢。”金泰亨笑着说道。朴妈妈看着金泰亨难得一笑更是开心，一个劲地摸着金泰亨的脑袋，直夸孩子长大了啊。

“妈…我也是您儿子啊！”旁边的朴智旻算是看不下去了，每次回家都这样，搞得好像自己不是亲生的似的，太伤人了吧！

“行了你，快换衣服去，对了我厨房烧着水呢你快给我看看烧好了没。”一旁一直安静的朴爸爸开口道。

得，看来自己还真不是亲生的。朴智旻翻了个白眼，无奈地跑回房间换衣服去了。

——

朴智旻家就是这样，虽说朴智旻是亲生儿子，但朴妈妈就是对金泰亨格外的好，不过毕竟金泰亨从小亲情缺失，多关爱他也是应当的。

俩人把礼物早早地给了朴妈妈，把她乐得抓着俩孩子就要亲，好在朴智旻抓着金泰亨，要不然他身上那田柾国的信息素就要把朴妈妈给冲晕了。

肉麻了好一阵，俩大老爷们才从朴妈妈的热爱里脱了身，直冲着自己房间跑去。

虽说有段时间没回来了，但家里还是老样子，就连朴智旻和金泰亨的房间都是一尘不染的。

“你说要是田柾国知道咱俩睡 一起，会不会拿刀砍死我？”朴智旻一脑袋扑在床上，对着金泰亨开玩笑道。

“得了吧。”金泰亨哭笑不得，“这事儿还没想好怎么说呢。”

朴智旻从床上爬起来，摩挲着下巴道:“爸妈还没问，要不再等等？”

“我是打算…挑明了说吧。”金泰亨抓过一只枕头，“他们能不知道么？只是不说而已。”

“那你啥时候说？”朴智旻凑上来，“要不就今晚？我妈心情不错呢。”

“那就这么定了。”金泰亨一头扎进被子里，“我睡会儿。”

——

一大家子难得有了休息时间，朴妈妈亲自下厨，给大家做了一大桌子菜。

“小泰呢？”朴妈妈摘了围裙，敲敲朴智旻的脑袋问道。

“睡觉呢，晕车晕的吧。”朴智旻随便糊弄了句，“估计还得再晕会儿呢。”

朴妈妈点了点头，张张口却没说出什么来。

“小旻啊，”一旁一直盯着电视看的朴爸爸突然开了口，“小泰最近…还行？”

朴智旻被这句话吓得一愣，他爸既然这么问了就是肯定知道了…这下可好，要他怎么回答？

“还行啊，就那样呗。”朴智旻最终还是决定装傻，以不变应万变。

朴爸爸沉沉的应了声，没说什么。

——

晚饭吃的还是其乐融融，朴妈妈还是给俩孩子不停夹菜，俩孩子还是不停拒绝夹菜，朴爸爸还是不停吐槽让朴妈妈不要夹菜。

俩人下午把项链送出手，朴妈妈晚上就乐呵呵地带上了，朴爸爸在一边装作生气，说是俩儿子就记着妈忘了爸好没良心云云。

“得了，下次父亲节也给您买条大金链子行不？”  
“滚！”朴爸爸用筷子敲了下朴智旻的脑袋。

其实一家人这样真的挺好的。金泰亨喝着汤，心里暖烘烘的。

晚上朴智旻陪着朴爸爸看球，父子俩不知道为啥吆喝得脸红脖子粗。金泰亨也习惯了，像往常一样坐在一边看着他俩。

一晚上就这么过去了。

朴智旻和爸妈道过晚安后就爬上了床，看着金泰亨盘腿儿坐在床上。

“我爸妈心情不错，说不？”

“我就是不知道怎么说。”金泰亨皱着眉头看着朴智旻，“现在或许还没到时候…”

“可我爸妈什么人？你越是不说他俩越是担心，不如提早挑明了好。要是哪天你把田柾国领回来再和他们说，难保他们不会把那小子从这儿扔下去。”

朴智旻说的是实话。从小到大朴爸爸和朴妈妈就对金泰亨特别好，成年以后确定了Omega的属性，俩人也还是护着他，从来不让金泰亨自己恋爱，就是怕他年纪小做出错误的决定。再加上金泰亨从小乖巧，朴爸爸朴妈妈也对他很放心。

对Omega来说，标记了那就是一辈子，可现如今金泰亨背着两个家长定了一辈子，叫他们怎么接受。

朴智旻其实也不是很信任田柾国，但生米煮成熟饭了，也只能坦白了说。

—— 

金泰亨最后还是决定坦白。

谁知一开门，卧室外走廊里站着的竟然是朴妈妈。金泰亨轻轻的关了门，看着那个焦虑地来回踱步的身影。

朴妈妈见金泰亨出来了，似乎有些惊讶，“小泰…没睡？”

“嗯。我有话和您说。”

朴妈妈搓了搓手，眼神有些暗淡，“你打算坦白了？”

毕竟是这么多年，就算不是亲生母子，但金泰亨想的什么，朴妈妈还是一清二楚。

“嗯。”金泰亨深吸了一口气，“我…找到我要找的Alpha了。”

金泰亨想了很久，最后还是决定这么说。只有这样说，才会让朴妈妈感到安心。

“要找的？”朴妈妈有些惊讶。

“嗯…他对我很好…或许他以前并不怎么好，但至少现在，我们在一起很…很幸福。”

“他或许不那么可靠…不是很成熟…但是我…我很喜欢他。”

“我们俩之间的感情…很…很荒唐，但是我想一步一步来，现在和将来，我们会好好的…好好的在一起。”

朴妈妈惊讶的说不出话来，金泰亨这样郑重其事的说这么多话，还是第一次。

“我们会很好的…很好的继续下去…您…您和爸爸不要担心。”

金泰亨没想到自己竟然会说这么多，平时那个总觉得很烦的田柾国，原来在自己心里竟有这么多的好，金泰亨也没想到对那个家伙，竟然有这么多的喜欢。

朴妈妈看了他很久，安静的一句话也没有。

金泰亨感觉自己的心脏快要跳出来了，他不知道朴妈妈现在有没有生气。

良久，朴妈妈才笑了，“啊…孩子长大了，到底也是你自己的感情，我们也不该管啦…”

“真的喜欢的话就去吧，你也比我更懂得你们两个人合不合适。”朴妈妈走上前摸摸金泰亨的肩膀，“好啦…我跟你爸还担心你是不是出事…原来只是恋爱啦。”

“和那个小子要好好的啊…他要是欺负你就来告诉妈妈吧。”

朴妈妈说到最后，长长的叹了口气。

“回去睡觉吧，孩子。”

金泰亨呆呆的点了点头，一直看着朴妈妈转身走回房间，关上了门。

那颗一直悬着的心脏，突然如释重负。

金泰亨回屋的时候，朴智旻正抱着被子坐在床上等着他。

“好啦？”朴智旻把金泰亨从头到尾来回扫描了好几遍，并没有看出什么不对劲，看来是蛮顺利的。

金泰亨点了点头，掀开被子钻了进来。

“咱妈咋说的？”朴智旻有些惊奇，怎么会这么顺利？自己爸妈可不像是那么简单就能说服的人啊。

“大概就是…理解我吧…反正没事了。”

“哦，那可好咯，”朴智旻一下子扑倒在床上，“我是不是得祝贺祝贺你？”

“…睡觉吧你。”

——

夜里，田柾国来了电话。

朴智旻一碰到家里的床就早早地睡着了，金泰亨怕吵着他，于是就蹑手蹑脚地开了门，到客厅里去接。

“怎么这么晚才打电话？”金泰亨压低了声音，往爸妈的房间看了一眼，他们似乎已经睡着了。

“想我了？”田柾国在那边笑了起来，“他们都睡了？”

金泰亨窝在沙发里，两手抓着手机，“嗯，我怕吵着智旻跑客厅里来的。”

“你和他睡一起？”田柾国在这种问题上总是反应格外敏捷。

金泰亨意识到自己说漏嘴了:“…啊…是，我俩以前就在一块儿睡，有什么大不了的。”

“不行。你不能和他睡一起！”某人的醋坛子似乎又打翻了，“你把他扔门外去。”

金泰亨一听这话就笑了出来，但一想到别人还在睡觉又给压了下去。

“明天我要抱你睡一整天你不准急。”田柾国在那头嘟囔起来，“我还没抱够呢。”

“行。”金泰亨觉得田柾国这副醋意正浓的样子真挺有意思的。“对了，我和我爸妈…就是朴智旻他爸妈，说了咱俩的事儿了。”

田柾国那头安静了几秒。

“他们怎么说？”田柾国的声音听起来似乎有点紧张。

说实话，他还是很害怕金泰亨家里人不同意的，万一他家里人反对，金泰亨肯定会和他搞分手，田柾国好不容易才把人追到手，到时候弄丢了找谁哭去。

“生米煮成熟饭了，当然只能支持。”

“怎么说的你一副不情不愿的样子。”田柾国心里松了口气，但还是对金泰亨的语气有些不满，怎么搞的跟被迫无奈一样啊。

金泰亨捏了捏鼻子，“嘁，我又没那么喜欢你。”

“真的？”

“嗯。”金泰亨还装嘴硬。

“那你等着明晚回来吧，”田柾国那边声音玩味了起来，“看我不折腾死你。”

金泰亨当然听懂了田柾国的意思，不由得红了耳尖，心虚的往爸妈房门那儿看了一眼。

“变态。”

田柾国本来还想着再调戏调戏金泰亨，但金泰亨那头打了个哈欠，再一看时间也不早了，田柾国还是打消了这个念头。

毕竟人睡饱了才能有力气让他折腾嘛。

“好了不早了，早点睡吧宝贝儿。”田柾国说罢很大声地对着手机啵了一声，“晚安。”

“嗯，晚安。”

莫名的甜蜜感在金泰亨心头蔓延开来，似乎有一股微弱的电流穿过心脏，酥酥麻麻。

其实田柾国…这人还是有点小浪漫的。

——

金泰亨又蹑手蹑脚地回了房间，钻进了被窝。

田柾国也放下手机，自己傻笑了一会儿，也睡了过去。

此时此刻的两个人经历着的，或许不是最完美，但却是最好的爱情。

第二天，一家人起了大早。

金泰亨挠挠乱蓬蓬的头发，打开手机看了看时间，8:30。

起的还挺早的，金泰亨拍了拍身边宛如一坨死猪的朴智旻，“起床了。”

朴智旻伸了伸胳膊腿儿，翻了个面儿继续睡觉，理都不理金泰亨一下。

睡死你吧。金泰亨索性也不管这个家伙，自己穿好衣服去洗漱了。

朴爸爸和朴妈妈向来起得早，只是可惜没遗传给朴智旻。

“小泰起来啦。”朴妈妈已经准备好了早餐，正在解腰上的围裙，“小旻还睡觉呢？”

金泰亨点点头，不自然地清了清嗓子。虽说昨天得到了朴妈妈的支持，但金泰亨心里或多或少还是有点小尴尬的。

“待会把小旻叫起来吧，我去看看你爸。”

朴妈妈还是一如既往地温柔，金泰亨心里也稍微放松了些。其实也没什么吧？一切都是和以前一样的对吧？

没有像担心的那样打破了正常的生活，其实这些没有血缘关系的家人一直在爱着他，对吧。

看着桌子上还冒着热气的牛奶，金泰亨也觉得心里暖烘烘的。

——

“小泰啊，有机会把那个Alpha带回来看看吧，”吃早餐时，朴妈妈说道，“我们小泰喜欢的一定很优秀吧？”

“噗——”朴智旻一口牛奶喷了出来，“咳咳咳…”

“你干什么啊！”朴爸爸嫌弃的擦了擦桌子上混着口水的牛奶，抬起头来瞪了朴智旻好几眼。

朴智旻狼狈地挠了挠头，谁叫妈妈语出惊人来着…田柾国要是算得上优秀，那他朴智旻也能混个神仙级别了。

朴妈妈似乎也猜出来了朴智旻的意思，开玩笑道:“怎么啦，小泰喜欢的人不好吗？”

“不不不是…”朴智旻哪儿敢说田柾国半句不好，金泰亨可在旁边看着呢。

一旁的金泰亨满脸黑线，“他很好的。”

朴智旻转头鄙夷地看着金泰亨:“咱俩认识的是一个人——嗷！”

朴智旻话还没说完，就被金泰亨一脚狠狠踩在了脚背上，疼的眼泪都出来了。

“行了吃饭吧，”朴妈妈哭笑不得，“真受不了你俩。”

朴智旻和金泰亨一到了家就不想走，尤其是朴智旻，要不是金泰亨拉着他，他还能再睡一晚上。俩人就这样直到天色渐暗才准备出发回学校。

“路上注意安全啊，到学校给我们打个电话。”朴妈妈又叮嘱了一遍。

“好啦好啦，知道了！”

俩人在路上颠簸了两个小时后，回到了学校。朴智旻淡淡的走进了自己宿舍，自从田柾国霸占了金泰亨以后，他就自己一个人享受双人间了。他不打算看着待会田柾国开门俩人卿卿我我的样子，所以很机智地先进了屋。

如朴智旻所料，金泰亨刚一开门，田柾国就立刻扑了上来，直接把金泰亨压倒在床 上。

“嘶——你轻点！”金泰亨吃痛，推了推压在自己身上的田柾国。

“不，”田柾国埋头在金泰亨颈间，嗅着独属于他的诱人的Omega气息，“我很想你很想你…”

“我这不是回来了吗…”

“它也很想你。”田柾国低着头，胯间轻轻顶了顶。

“…”

“你身上的气息越来越好闻了…”田柾国舌尖在金泰亨颈间点了一下，立刻换来了金泰亨一阵颤抖。

“走开…”金泰亨红着脸，虽然羞耻得不行，但被田柾国这么一撩拨，omega的本能还是有了些反应。

“不行。”田柾国的手开始不安分地动来动去，金泰亨的外套很快被脱去，上衣也撩起了大半。

…

“那就一次…唔！”

金泰亨剩下的话，都被田柾国的吻堵在了嘴里。

…

朴智旻看了看时间，翻了个身继续把脑袋塞到枕头里面。

都他 妈一个小时了…田柾国属泰迪的吧…

C14  
·  
和你在一起的时光  
总是细腻又甜蜜  
·  
田柾国突然发现，交往到现在，他和金泰亨连一次像样的约会都没有。

手都牵过了嘴都亲过了床 都上 过了，却连个约会都没有，奇耻大辱啊奇耻大辱。

——

课间，金泰亨趴在桌上，手指有一下没一下地翻着书。

田柾国在一边撑着脑袋看着金泰亨，伸出一只手来揉揉对方的刘海。

“这个周末，我带你出去逛逛吧。” 

“不要。”金泰亨抬起头来，很不满地瞪了他一眼，“屁 股疼。”

“咳…那算我补偿你了。”田柾国心虚地摸了摸鼻尖，俗话说小别胜新婚嘛，那天晚上他可没少折腾金泰亨。

“嘁，谁要你补偿。”金泰亨转过头去，硬装不领情。他也是个有脾气的人，怎么可能这么轻易的原谅这个家伙。

田柾国见状立刻讨好似的贴了上来:“我错了我错了，宝贝儿别生气。”

“走开，肉麻死了。”

——

不过到最后，金泰亨还是在田柾国的软磨硬泡中妥协了。

田柾国这人有个毛病，每次没办法了就抓着金泰亨亲，一直亲到金泰亨妥协为止。金泰亨虽然对此深恶痛绝，但却还是被他吃的死死的。

所以周末，金泰亨还是被田柾国拽去了…

游乐场。

“你也太幼稚了。”金泰亨把脸藏在帽子里，手上用力的掐了田柾国一下。

“嘶——疼！”田柾国夸张地叫了起来，“多浪漫啊难道不是吗！”

“浪漫屁。”金泰亨耳朵都红透了，一个大老爷们竟然被带来这种地方，太羞耻了吧。

金泰亨有狠狠地拧了一下田柾国，扯着他的袖子往回走，“回去！我不要在这！”

“不行，就在这里。”田柾国觉得金泰亨这副小别扭的样子实在是可爱，忍不住要逗逗他。

“走不走！”

“不走！”

“你不走我走！”

金泰亨哼了一声，黑着脸扭头就要走。田柾国见状立刻大手一伸，也不顾对方的反抗，拉着金泰亨的腰就一把扯进了怀里。

“别逼我做出下一步行动。”田柾国贴近金泰亨的耳朵，坏笑着小声说道。

金泰亨一听这话立刻安静了下来，田柾国这人说到做到，他可丢不起这个脸。

“走咯！”田柾国心满意足地笑了起来，牵着金泰亨的手，大摇大摆地走进了游乐场。

金泰亨在一堆游乐设施中晃得眼花，最终选择了看起来很刺激的过山车。

“你确定要玩这个？”田柾国揽着金泰亨的肩膀，挑了挑眉问道，“待会害怕了不准抱着我哭啊。”

金泰亨瞪了他一眼，一胳膊肘捅在田柾国肚子上。“嗷！我这不是关心你嘛！”田柾国揉着肚子，委屈的看着金泰亨。

“走吧你。”金泰亨白了他一眼，捏着他的胳膊上了过山车。

进了座，系好安全带。

金泰亨看起来有点小紧张，手指不自主地抓紧了扶手。田柾国伸手给他顺了顺刘海儿，开玩笑道:“你现在抱紧我还来得及。”

金泰亨抬起头来白他一眼。

开始倒计时了。

金泰亨紧紧抿着唇，两手紧紧扣着胸前的扶手。

“紧张啊？”田柾国偏过头来看他。

金泰亨很用力地摇摇头。

“3！”

田柾国看到金泰亨已经紧张的闭上了眼，连眼睫毛都在一颤一颤地抖动。

“2！”

金泰亨突然感觉自己的手被强有力地握住了，睁眼一看，是田柾国。

“1！”

“走咯！”

田柾国高高举起金泰亨的手，随着过山车欢呼着冲向了前方。

——

“啊——”

从一下坡金泰亨的惨叫就没停止过，当然，还有田柾国的。

“你能轻点抓吗啊啊疼啊宝贝儿！”

金泰亨因为紧张，手一直很用力地攥着田柾国，毕竟是大老爷们力气还是不小的，田柾国的手上已经勒出了深深的红印。田柾国都疼的龇牙咧嘴了，但一想这是金泰亨的手，疼点就疼点吧。

可真的很疼啊。田柾国觉得手都快麻了。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

金泰亨紧闭着双眼，吼了大半路，到了后面的时候嗓子都哑了，只能一直干嚎。

“害怕的话就抓着我！”田柾国晃了晃已经抓得通红的手，无奈地大喊道。

金泰亨抬起头来，眼睛稍微睁开一道缝，看到了那只红得发紫的手，心中不免有些愧疚了，不好意思地松开了手。

然而就在下一秒，那只被虐红的手就强有力地反握了回来。

“你——不疼吗？”金泰亨干咳了几声，声音虽然小，但田柾国听的清清楚楚。

田柾国握紧了金泰亨的手，笑着喊到:“不疼！”

“为什么？”

“不告诉你——”

田柾国的喊声很快消失在呼呼的风声中，金泰亨看着紧握在一起的两只手，突然觉得没那么害怕了。

——

下了过山车，金泰亨的嗓子哑的差不多了，腿也麻得动弹不得的。田柾国扶着他到长椅上坐了下来，又急匆匆地跑去给他买吃的买喝的。

金泰亨喝着水，看着田柾国在一边擦着满头大汗，突然觉得心里热乎乎的。

这人也会有这么体贴的一面啊。

“待会去哪？”田柾国伸手撩起了金泰亨的刘海，一边给他擦汗一边问道。

“回去。”金泰亨清了清嗓子，他可不打算再这么玩一次了。

“就这么回去啊，”田柾国有点失望，“我再带你玩去。”

金泰亨瘪嘴:“我不想走。”

“不走？”田柾国挑眉。

金泰亨点头。

五分钟后。

“放我下来！”金泰亨狠狠地掐着田柾国的后背，但对那人来说跟挠痒痒一样。

“不放！”田柾国扛着金泰亨还能健步如飞，在人群里相当显眼。金泰亨索性也不反抗了，把脑袋埋在田柾国肩膀里抬也不抬。

“你真是太不要脸了！”金泰亨小声嘟囔。

顾及金泰亨现在还腿麻，田柾国也没找什么太惊险刺激的游戏。

“下来咯。”田柾国把金泰亨放了下来。

金泰亨捂着脸，从指缝里往前面看了几眼。

摩天轮？

“你有病吧这么少女的东西…”

“我不介意把你再抗上去。”田柾国双手抱胸，挑眉看着他。

…

排队排了好长时间，两人才轮到上摩天轮。

这个游乐场的设计师估计也是个怀春少女吧，把一个摩天轮搞得这么浪漫，每个小格子无论外部还是内部的设计都相当精致。

摩天轮转的很慢，也给了两人充分的观赏游乐园景色的时间。金泰亨对赏景没什么兴趣，倚在玻璃前看着地面上越来越小的人们。

“你这么少女心啊。”金泰亨摩挲着格子内壁上的浮雕，瘪瘪嘴道。

“没啊，这挺好看的。”田柾国一把揽过金泰亨的肩膀，“待会儿咱俩可以去玩点别的…”

金泰亨甩了个白眼给他:“幼稚。”

不知不觉，摩天轮快要走到顶端了。

“你听没听过一个传说？”田柾国突然说道。

“在摩天轮最顶端许愿会成功是吧？你也信？”

田柾国一本正经地摇了摇头。

“那是什么？”

“就是——”田柾国凑了上来，把脸伸到了金泰亨眼前，“在摩天轮顶端接吻的两个人，会永远在一起。”

金泰亨哭笑不得:“你信？”

“信。”

“…”

田柾国眼神认真了起来，离金泰亨也越来越近。金泰亨有些不好意思，低着头往后躲了躲。

“你不喜欢我啊。”田柾国看金泰亨一直躲闪，有些失望。

“不…不是不喜欢…”金泰亨抬起头来看了他几眼，又很快地低下头去，“太…太肉麻了…”

“那你就主动一次好不好。”田柾国眨眨眼睛，紧紧盯着他。

主动一次？

这对金泰亨来说简直是不可能的事。

“那你就是不喜欢我了。”田柾国眼神暗了暗，身子往后撤了一下。

就在那一瞬间，金泰亨突然下定了什么决心，一把拉过田柾国的肩膀，毫不犹豫地把唇贴了上去。

田柾国整个人明显地愣了一下。原本他也就是说着玩玩，根本没想到脸皮薄的金泰亨会主动做出什么。田柾国心里满是惊喜，看来金泰亨还是很喜欢很喜欢他的吧？

然而主动也只是一瞬间，下一秒，田柾国立刻夺回了主动权，反过来压制住了金泰亨，霸道而猛烈的吻攻城掠池，吻得金泰亨有些喘不过气。

两个人吻得最难舍难分时，摩天轮走到了最顶端。

田柾国轻轻离开金泰亨的唇，抵着他的额头，看着对方因为热 吻而红肿的唇。

“我喜欢你。”  
“我也是。”

说好了昨晚摩天轮就回去，结果田柾国又强行拉着金泰亨玩了大半天，直到天色已晚才罢休。

田柾国才发现金泰亨竟然怕鬼，在鬼屋里的时候吓得一个劲往他怀里钻，还一直抓着他的袖口不松手，可爱的小模样可叫田柾国喜欢死了。

出来的时候金泰亨已经累得不行，拽着田柾国的胳膊慢腾腾地走着。

“要吃点什么？”田柾国抹了抹金泰亨额前的汗，“你男人请客。”

“…”金泰亨没理他。

“不开心啊。”田柾国把脑袋凑到金泰亨眼前，直勾勾的盯着他的眼睛。

金泰亨点点头，又摇摇头。

“累。”

“…我抱着你？”

金泰亨瞥了他一眼，瘪了瘪嘴。田柾国真是不害臊，一个大老爷们也不嫌丢脸。

“好啦，你想吃什么啊，尽管说。”田柾国笑了，“这次你定啦。”

“…”

——

田柾国真的觉得金泰亨蛮厉害的，他总能在这座繁华的大城市里找到一些很简单的小地方。

比如眼前这个小店。

“刚来学校那会儿，和智旻一起出来逛找到了这里。”金泰亨找了个角落的位置，轻轻拉开椅子坐下，“馄饨真的很像朴阿姨做的味道。”

不是高大上的西餐也不是流行的快餐，金泰亨带着田柾国来了这家馄饨店。店面很简单，店里布置也很普通，但很整洁。

金泰亨要了两碗馄饨，很快就端了上来。

“这也太…普通了。”田柾国看了看眼前冒着热气的馄饨，“你没必要给我省钱的。”

金泰亨白他一眼:“要吃吃不吃滚。”

“吃。”田柾国立刻拿起了筷子。

一口下去还挺好吃的。算不上多么完美的口味，但很有妈妈的味道。田柾国抬头看了看正专心吃饭的金泰亨，不由得好奇起这人的内心是什么样的。有时候觉得他真的是很温柔，看起来对什么也不在意，但心里一定很细腻吧。

“刚来学校那会儿，朴智旻一到周末就拉着我四处跑，也不知道他怎么找到这儿的。”金泰亨一边嚼着馄饨一边说道，“这家做的总能让我想起来以前在家里的时候，朴阿姨经常做馄饨给我们。”

回想起以前的日子，金泰亨不由自主地微笑了起来。和家人在一起的日子，无论如何都是温馨的吧。

“好些日子没吃到了，有点想念。”

金泰亨吹了吹碗里冒出的热气，抬头看了看一直默默不出声的田柾国。

或许是热气缭绕的原因，金泰亨似乎看见田柾国的眼上蒙了一层水汽。

“你哭了？”金泰亨有些惊讶，小心翼翼的问道。

“没，”田柾国勉强笑了笑，但还是掩饰不住微红的眼眶，“就是…想我妈了，我妈以前做馄饨也很好吃。”

田柾国的声音带了哽咽，掩饰性的咳嗽了几声，有些慌乱地用手挡了挡眼睛。他怕金泰亨看到他这幅样子，他想在金泰亨面前表现得爷们一点。

“想说就说吧，我听着。”

金泰亨对上田柾国的眼睛，微微笑了下，“如果可以，我也想听听你的故事。”

“真的？”

“嗯。”

田柾国先是一愣，紧跟着吸了吸鼻子，破涕为笑道:“也没什么可说的，我爸妈离婚那年我十岁，不知道什么原因，性格不合感情破裂吧，就离了。”

“我爸这人挺花的，我妈就受不了他。吵也吵过了，不管用，只能离了。”田柾国低下头去，似乎是害怕金泰亨看见他眼里的泪水，“我最后跟了我爸，我妈好像也再婚了。这么多年，我爸也算是有所收敛，没再娶，对我也不错，但我不太怎么搭理他。”

“他现在做这些有什么用啊，我妈都不在了，也找不着她。好多年都没吃到妈妈做的饭了，想，也没下回了。”

“有时候觉得挺孤单的，自己一个人生活怪郁闷的，有烦心事也不知道跟谁说。”

田柾国没再说下去，似乎是也没法说下去了，用手背抹了抹眼睛，仰起头来看了看天花板。

金泰亨一直安安静静地听着他说。有钱人家的小孩童年可能总是不完美的吧，像田柾国这种太子哥，其实也只是好多年没感受到母爱的小孩。金泰亨也知道他的感受，心里难免有些心疼。

“怎么会，”金泰亨轻轻覆上田柾国的手，“还有我呢，难过了和我说啊。”

田柾国看着金泰亨真挚的眼眸，强颜欢笑道:“我是你男朋友啊，所以要保护你，不能让你难过。”

“这不冲突，田柾国，恋爱是两个人的事，我难过可以和你说，你难过也要和我说。”金泰亨抓着田柾国的手突然用力了起来，一字一句认真道，“我不需要你保护，我只是希望，你难过的时候，我可以是你身边最近的那个人。恋爱不是一个人的付出和承担，它是两个人一起互相依靠，互相温暖，知道吗。”

田柾国有些难以置信，这是金泰亨第一次这么认真的，说这么多。

“知道了。”田柾国反握了回去，把金泰亨的手，紧紧地包在掌心。

——

两人出了小店，坐公交车回了学校。回去时，天色已经很晚了。

“晚安。”田柾国在金泰亨额前印下一个温柔的吻，圈紧了怀里的人。

“嗯，晚安。” 

金泰亨把脑袋靠在田柾国的胸口。

还挺温暖的。

C15  
·  
对我而言  
最好的礼物就是你  
·

朴智旻觉得最近一个月以来，金泰亨和田柾国越发黏了。只要俩人在一块，就能立刻开启旁若无人模式，眉来眼去就罢了还动手动脚的，金泰亨竟然也不反抗，任由田柾国在他身上摸来摸去。

太可怕了，恋爱真的能够使人面目全非啊。朴智旻由衷地怀念曾经那个高冷的金班长。

——

这几天下雨下的频繁，天气也忽冷忽热的。一直号称金刚不坏之身的金泰亨，在一连打了四五天的喷嚏之后，还是不幸倒下了，发起了高烧。

说是高烧，对一个大老爷们来说也不是什么大毛病。金泰亨不当回事，可田柾国却是担心的要了命，火急火燎地把人送进了医院。

“我就发个烧你至于吗？”金泰亨哭笑不得地看着正在给他削苹果的田柾国，轻轻晃了晃扎着针管的手说道。

“你以前怎么不告诉我你还有胃病？”田柾国答非所问，语气听起来很不爽。虽然他知道金泰亨性子要强，但一想到金泰亨有胃病还瞒着他就生气。

“小病而已…”金泰亨吐了吐舌头。

“你什么时候能认识到我是你的Alpha啊…”田柾国削完了苹果，又仔仔细细地切成块递到金泰亨嘴边，“Alpha本来就是要保护Omega的，你身体有什么问题我都不知道，还怎么保护你。”

金泰亨咬过苹果块，一边嚼一边嘟囔:“谁要你保护。”

喂完了苹果，田柾国看了看吊瓶，还剩一半，估计能打上一个小时。

医院里保暖不是很好，加上这几天又开始降温，病房里这会儿还挺冷的。金泰亨是病号不能着凉，田柾国二话不说把外套都脱了下来裹在金泰亨身上，也不顾金泰亨挣扎，把人给整个包了起来。

田柾国里面就穿了件薄衬衫，衣袖和胸前的衣服被肌肉填的鼓鼓的。金泰亨一直看着他，本来是担心他着凉，可那担心的眼神到了田柾国眼里就变了味儿。

“你老公的肌肉很好看吧？”田柾国挑了挑眉。

“变态。”金泰亨红着脸转过头去。

田柾国勾了勾唇角，看着那张红扑扑的笑脸就要亲上去。正要靠近，突然碰到了金泰亨冰冰凉凉的手，田柾国整个人一下子弹了回来。

“手怎么这么冷啊？”把那只手放在掌心反反复复地包裹着，冰凉的温度让田柾国吓了一跳。

金泰亨有些害羞地往后闪了闪，解释道:“因为在输液所以冷啊。”

“啊——”田柾国做恍然大悟状，“你等一下。”

金泰亨看见他倏地站了起来，然后用两只手把输液瓶给紧紧包裹住。

“你在干嘛？”

“我把输液瓶捂热乎了，输的液也热乎了，你不就不冷了吗。”

田柾国说这话的时候是一脸的真挚，真挚到金泰亨一时都忘了笑话他这个幼稚的想法。

感动，很感动。金泰亨第一次发现，田柾国原来是这样一个傻乎乎的人。不管是真傻还是假傻，田柾国都把金泰亨狠狠地感动了，感动到一时有点想哭。

“嘁…幼稚。”金泰亨摸了摸鼻子，故作嫌弃道。

“我是不是特别暖啊？”田柾国还死乞白赖地要夸奖。

“是，暖的都烫人。”

嘴上嫌弃归嫌弃，此时捂着输液瓶傻笑的田柾国，还是让金泰亨心里燃起了一簇小火苗，暖烘烘的。

这或许就是爱情吧？

——

接下来，田柾国每天都乖乖的给金泰亨喂药端水，任劳任怨没有一句怨言，工作得相当认真。很快，在田柾国的悉心照料下，金泰亨只用了一个周就完全恢复了。

田柾国以索 吻这一死不要脸的方式向金泰亨索要了回报。这次金泰亨也难得没拒绝他，毕竟这人给自己捂了好几晚上输液瓶呢。

——

忽冷忽热的 鬼 天气可算是过去了，临近九月，气温又升高了不少。

明天就是田柾国的生日了，金泰亨打算给他送个特别点的礼物，也算是报答他那几天都照顾吧。

不过在选择礼物这个问题上，金泰亨犯了难:田柾国又不缺钱，珠宝首饰什么的肯定不在意，衣服什么的也不缺;买的没诚意，想自己动手做礼物吧也不会做，这下可好，送他什么？

犹豫再三，金泰亨还是决定向朴智旻求救，这小子平时小花招还挺多的。

只见朴智旻摩挲着下巴，左三圈右三圈，眼珠子转了一溜，突然一拍大腿嚎道:“有了！”

朴智旻屁颠屁颠地跑到金泰亨耳朵前叽叽喳喳了好一阵，金泰亨越听眉头越皱，听完之后整个人都愣了。

“废话，是个男人都会喜欢的。”朴智旻信誓旦旦地拍拍胸脯。

“制 服 诱 惑？你确定？”

——

田柾国生日这天早晨，金泰亨被这个人抱着啃了不下十次，坏笑兮兮地要礼物。

金泰亨红着脸说要晚上才能揭晓。

“你不会是要把你自己送给我吧？”田柾国惊喜地眨了眨眼。

“不是…你别…才不是…”

——

好在田柾国很快就被郑号锡掳走了，说是这么久没出去玩，这次他过生日怎么也要好好玩玩。

田柾国本来想带着金泰亨一起出去，但因为他极力拒绝也只得作罢。

田柾国这边一走，金泰亨就跑去找朴智旻了。毕竟制 服 诱 惑 计划还是要朴智旻出谋划策的。

然后朴智旻就把金泰亨拉去了 情 趣 服装店。

金泰亨被店里挂着的各种暴 露的衣服吓了一跳，震惊朴智旻怎么会知道这种地方，真是罪过啊罪过。

朴智旻不像金泰亨似的扭扭捏捏，大大方方地拉着满脸通红的金泰亨在衣架上挑来挑去。

“太 暴 露的你肯定不会穿，太麻烦的脱起来也不方便，紧身的太 色 情你也不会穿，太宽松又不显身材…”朴智旻一边看一边自言自语，说这话的时候脸不红心不跳的。

金泰亨在旁边简直要羞死了。本来就很羞耻的东西，朴智旻还说的那么随意，还要不要点脸了！

“你别搞得跟纯情小 处 男 一样啊，送礼物的人是你啊，害羞什么。”

金泰亨白了朴智旻一眼，悄悄凑到店员身边低声问了句有没有看起来不那么羞耻的衣服。

然后店员立刻爽快地回答道:“先生放心哦！医生装您看怎么样？不羞耻也很好看，我去给您拿！”

小姑娘大嗓门一吼整个店里都听的清清楚楚，金泰亨差点没忍住把她给掐死。

不过店员速度还是很快的，一会儿就把衣服拿了出来。

“这是最新款喔先生，是宽松的款式但您穿上去绝对很显身材的，而且料子很舒适的，设计也很简单要脱掉的话…”

“好好好！”金泰亨急忙打住，再说下去就要出大事儿了。

“这件外套不会有点短吗？”朴智旻翻了翻这一套衣服，只有一件外套和一件衬衫，衬衫是无袖的，外套比想象中短一点，刚刚盖过大腿根。

“因为是不要穿裤子的呀！”小店员语出惊人，“外套短一些，刚好能盖住重要部位，而且不失 性 感 诱 惑 ，再说短一些还比较方便，太长的话做的时候很麻烦的。”

金泰亨吓得倒吸了一口凉气，现在的小姑娘怎么都这么开放？

朴智旻听得倒是很认真，想到金泰亨肯定没脸试穿，就直接把这件买了下来。

“你买干嘛！”金泰亨一把抓住朴智旻的胳膊，“太…”

“要么你去试一试兔 女 郎 装？”

“…”

“对了，钱我先帮你付，回头还我。”

“…”

——

屁大点事因为金泰亨脸皮太薄，硬生生给折腾到了中午。俩人又在外面逛了几圈儿，才慢腾腾地回去。

回了宿舍。

金泰亨看时间还早就先睡了一觉，睡醒之后都下午了，就自己窝在被窝里倒腾那套衣服。

真是世风日下，连衣服都不能好好设计了，这么短还刚过 臀，怕是走两步屁 股都叫人看光了。更可气的是还不让穿裤子，靠，那还和裸 奔有什么区别。

不过吐槽归吐槽，金泰亨心里对这些东西还是有这很大的好奇心的，毕竟还是第一次见到…给男士穿的这种东西。

穿了一下还是比较合身的，就是真的能露出屁 股来。

虽然感觉很变 态，但田柾国肯定会喜欢吧？

想了想还是觉得羞耻，金泰亨给自己裹了床被子，盘腿儿坐在床上等田柾国回来。

待会他要是开门进来了是不是要主动点？

啊…真是太麻烦了。金泰亨苦恼的把脑袋埋进被子里。

——

田柾国那边玩的很high，他也是难得再来一次酒吧，疯起来就忘记了时间。

直到天色暗了才想起金泰亨还自己一人在屋里呢。

“ 操 ，老子要回去陪老婆了。”田柾国一把抓过外套冲着郑号锡那边一嚎，没等对方反应过来就蹿得没了影。

金泰亨可说过晚上要给他生日礼物呢，这可是最最不能耽误的头等大事。

打了车一路连奔带蹿地回了宿舍，田柾国还没来得及喘气儿就砰地一声打开了门。

下一秒，带着草莓味儿的信息素扑面而来，金泰亨两只小胳膊缠了上来，害羞又甜腻的声音在耳边响起:

“唔…生日快乐…”

“你…”

田柾国在伸手回抱时触摸到了金泰亨大腿处的肌肤，这才发现眼前这人下身除了内 裤什么也没 穿。

田柾国一时脑子有点蒙，傻愣愣地看着眼前这个脸蛋红扑扑的人。

“这次的生日礼物…是我自己。”

金泰亨说这话的时候脸红的几乎快要滴血，两手抓着田柾国后背上的衣服，低低的声音和紧张的鼻息让田柾国有些心猿意马。

“所以…买了这么一身衣服？”

“嗯…不知道你喜不喜欢…”

“喜欢，喜欢死了。”

田柾国不由分说地把人直接按到了墙上，强势的吻铺天盖地，金泰亨一时有些受不住，手指更加用力的揪紧了田柾国的衣领。

“今天怎么会这么主动？”唇齿厮磨间，田柾国抬起头来看着眼前这个脸色潮红的人儿，哑着嗓子问道。

“因为…嗯…是你的生日…”金泰亨还有些喘不过气，害羞的把脑袋埋在颈窝里。

“这是礼物吗。”田柾国的声音染上了浅浅的笑意，转而轻柔地吻 上金泰亨的眉眼，“我很喜欢。”

“太喜欢了。”

田柾国撩开金泰亨外衣的下摆，顺着腰侧抚摸上了胸前的两点，轻轻地揉捏着。

“唔…”

金泰亨的身子还是太过敏 感，一经撩拨就忍不住颤抖，大腿也本能地抬高，在田柾国腰间蹭来蹭去。

“都会勾 引我了，嗯？”

田柾国大力揉捏着金泰亨的大腿，细腻的皮肤使人爱不释手。

“嘶…才没有…”

田柾国粗暴的动作给金泰亨带来一阵酥麻的刺激，金泰亨只觉得身子从上到下都软了，整个人柔若无骨地趴在田柾国身上。

“真喜欢你这样，”田柾国带着玩味的声音在金泰亨耳畔响起，“真 骚 。”

金泰亨彻底红了脸，羞恼地在田柾国肩膀上咬了一口。

“还咬人了，嗯？”田柾国拉着金泰亨的腰肢使他贴近自己，“待会后面也咬紧点哦。”

“…不要脸！”

田柾国轻笑了一声，手上一用力就把金泰亨的内 裤扯了下来甩到了一边，大手抚上了金泰亨刚刚抬头的下 体，慢慢的 撸 动 了起来。

“唔嗯…别动…”

金泰亨难 耐地勾起了身子，田柾国的手法相当熟练，原本只是微微有点反应的下 体很快硬 了起来，铃口处分泌出透明的液体。

“舒服吗？”田柾国在金泰亨耳垂轻轻舔舐，“老公 撸 得你爽不爽？”

田柾国脸不红心不跳地说出这么下 流的话，搞得金泰亨羞得简直无地自容，只能把脑袋埋在田柾国肩膀处，发出低低的呜咽声。

田柾国吻了吻金泰亨的额角，手上的速度和力度越来越大，肆意地揉搓着金泰亨已经颤抖的性 器。

“唔啊…”

随着金泰亨的一声低叫，一股白 浊喷射而出，弄得田柾国手上和衣服上到处都是。

刚刚 身 寸完的金泰亨身体疲软，长喘着粗气倚在田柾国身上。

“舒服了？”

金泰亨轻轻地嗯了声，大脑还是一片空白，依偎在田柾国肩膀上大口大口的呼吸着。

“可我还没舒服呢。”田柾国一手解着腰带，另一手沾着 精 液 向金泰亨的后 穴探去。

“唔…不要在这里做…”金泰亨扭动着身子，小声说道。

自打两人第 一次以后，田柾国就特别喜欢把金泰亨按在墙上做，每次都把金泰亨累的浑身酸痛无力，这次说什么也不会在这里做了。

“好。”田柾国一把扛起金泰亨，三步两步就走到了床边，把人直接放在了床铺上，自己手上飞快的脱 着衣服。

“嘶…疼！”

金泰亨还没缓过劲儿来，就被田柾国一把抱起放到了他的大腿上。

田柾国这会身上已经一 丝 不 挂，下身那昂扬的巨大正在等待着金泰亨。

“上来。”田柾国指了指下身。

金泰亨瞪大了眼看着他，那么大的东西是要让自己坐上去吗？不说羞不羞耻，肯定会很痛的吧。

可是看着田柾国的眼神，金泰亨还是动摇了。今天怎么说也是他的生日啊…就…就这一次吧。

金泰亨咬了咬唇，抬起屁 股，穴 口对准田柾国的性 器，轻轻地坐了下去。

“唔啊…”

因为没有做过润 滑，性 器进入穴 内时还有些艰难，金泰亨抓着田柾国的肩膀，紧抿着唇小心翼翼地动作着。

或许是田柾国尺寸惊人，金泰亨费了好大劲只是吞进去一半而已。嘴唇已经咬得发白，金泰亨额前满是细密的汗水。

“下…下不去了…”金泰亨喘着粗气，无助的抬起眼睛看着田柾国。

“宝贝儿很棒了。”田柾国笑着吻 上金泰亨的唇，一手揽过金泰亨的腰，下身用力往上一抬，性 器立刻 整 根没入穴内。

“哈啊…”

后 穴一瞬间被填满，炙热的温度烫的内壁不住地收缩。金泰亨本能地拥紧田柾国的肩膀，整个身子一下子酥软无力。

金泰亨的穴 内温热紧致，田柾国没有多做停留就大力动作起来，胯 部快速动作着，次次都直击金泰亨敏感的要害。

“慢一点…哈啊…”金泰亨被突如其来的冲击刺激的弓起身子，为了保持平衡一只手撑着田柾国的大腿，后穴本能地快速收缩，紧紧咬着田柾国滚烫的性 器。

“咬得真紧。”田柾国一只手揉捏着金泰亨的屁 股，目不转睛地看着眼前被欲 望所侵蚀的金泰亨。

额前的刘海被汗水沾湿，使金泰亨带着水汽的眼睛若隐若现，难耐地仰起脖颈时，潮 红的脸蛋和微张的唇 瓣更是诱人无比。

田柾国算是知道为什么那么多人都喜欢制 服 诱 惑了。纯白的医生装被汗水浸湿，贴在金泰亨身上露出雪白的肌肤。外套在剧烈的动作中半褪下来，落在金泰亨臂弯处，香肩半露，衬衫领口大开，领结也歪歪斜斜，凌乱中却满是诱 惑 。

“真想 操 死你。”田柾国双手扣紧金泰亨的腰肢，大力地冲撞着，性器次次直击深处，摩擦着穴 壁，激烈又 色 情。

“哈啊…流氓…”金泰亨被 插 得不住地颤抖，屁 股与大腿撞 击 而红肿一片，交 合处一片液体随着撞 击而四处飞溅，沾湿了一片床单。

太 色 情 了。

田柾国看着金泰亨这副迷 乱的样子就有些按捺不住，将金泰亨整个人转过来放倒在床上使他背对着自己，随即欺身压上去。整个过程性 器一直留在穴 内，细微摩擦使金泰亨忍不住发出细小的呻 吟。

“撅起屁 股来。”田柾国在金泰亨屁 股上大力一拍，立即浮现了五个指印。

金泰亨或许是被快 感侵蚀了大脑，这时竟然乖乖的顺从田柾国的意思，把屁 股抬高了许多。

“真乖。”田柾国俯下身贴近金泰亨的耳垂，沙哑的声音极具魅力，“今天怎么这么 骚 ，嗯？”

“没有…啊！”金泰亨本还想反驳，但谁知田柾国突然开始动作，后 入的姿势使性 器进入的更加深，金泰亨不由得发出了一声尖叫。

“是不是 操 的你很爽，嗯？”

金泰亨的后背紧紧贴着田柾国的胸膛，好像能清晰地感受到对方的心跳。如此契合的身体宛如一体，田柾国每一次动作都能使金泰亨难 耐地揪起一块床单。

田柾国粗 重的喘 息与金泰亨软 媚的呻吟交错相织，肉 体撞击的啪 啪声不绝于耳，淫 糜的气息充满了整个宿舍。

金泰亨被 干 的后 穴发麻，眼角溢出了眼泪，前方又开始挺立，呻 吟也难以自控地更加酥 软 媚 人。

期间两人不知道换了几个姿势，或许是今晚的田柾国格外兴奋，硬是拉着金泰亨来来回回做了好几次，最后折腾的金泰亨身上满都是红红的印子。

金泰亨最后被 干 的迷迷糊糊，连呻 吟都带着哭腔，依稀只记得自己释放了好几次，田柾国还是一点都没有要 射 的意思。

快到了时田柾国把金泰亨翻过来面对着自己，抓起两条腿扛在自己肩上，大力地冲撞着。这样一来金泰亨能清楚地看见性 器在穴内冲撞的样子，只觉得脸上发烫，后 穴也不由得快速收缩起来。

田柾国又快又恨地冲撞了百十来次，才彻彻底底地释放了出来。滚烫的 精 液 刺激地金泰亨身体一颤，可却什么也释放不出来。

“今天舒服不舒服，嗯？”酣畅淋漓地做完了，田柾国躺倒在金泰亨身边，温柔地把他揽进怀里。

“混…混蛋…”

“我怎么又混蛋了？刚刚看你叫的很欢啊。爽完翻脸不认人啊。”

“…”金泰亨翻了个白眼，没理他。一半是羞的，一半是真的累到了，毕竟被这人抓着折腾了这么久呢。

“好啦，这次的礼物我很喜欢。”

“你是喜欢了，可累死我了。”

田柾国笑着吻了吻金泰亨的唇角。

“你就是我最好的礼物了。”

C16  
·  
因为很喜欢  
所以不想让别人看到你可爱的样子  
·

第二天金泰亨照例腰酸背痛，床都下不了。田柾国也乖乖的贴身边照顾他，任劳任怨任白眼。

昨晚爽是爽到了，但是早晨起来这浑身腰酸背痛可不是开玩笑的。所以金泰亨就毫不留情地使唤田柾国，一会让他端茶一会让他倒水，勒令他把弄脏的床单和衣服整理好，还把他发配出去给自己买饮料。

使唤人的感觉就是爽。金泰亨半瘫在床上，一边刷手机一边想到。

——

田柾国把温热的奶茶递到金泰亨嘴边，又补了一句:“饮料对你现在身体不好，还是和奶茶吧。”

金泰亨歪了歪头吸了口饮料，“你还有点良心。”

“那当然。对了，刚刚出去的时候被一群小姑娘围着问，说我是不是和学生会副会长在一起的那个，还问咱俩昨晚做了几次。”

金泰亨一口奶茶差点喷出来，呛了个半死顺了顺气儿才勉强能说话:“她们怎么会这么问？”

“我哪知道…”田柾国耸了耸肩，“说是什么学校论坛…我还好奇呢，难不成你昨儿的叫声女寝都能听见？”

“滚。”金泰亨白了田柾国一眼，立刻打开手机翻到了学校论坛。

好嘛，置顶帖就差点闪瞎金泰亨的眼。

[学生会副会长与臭流氓的虐狗日常]

发帖人:腹肌总攻。

这是朴智旻的号，估计朴智旻以为金泰亨不会来看校园论坛所以就直接用大号发帖了。可惜他没想到有朝一日金泰亨也会来翻论坛。

金泰亨气得牙根痒痒。

校园论坛也是学生会建立的，最大管理权在学生会手里。置顶帖什么的也一般都是闵玧其设置，平时发个公告什么的，金泰亨很少管那些。

现在置顶帖成了这样，合计着是闵玧其和朴智旻俩人合起伙来坑金泰亨呢。

交友不慎啊交友不慎。

田柾国也凑了过来，趁着金泰亨不注意点开了帖子。

帖子点击和回复量都很高，大概就是朴智旻每次被俩人虐到了就跑帖子上发泄发泄。朴智旻在贴里管金泰亨就叫泰亨，但是管田柾国就是各种禽 兽啊 色 狼啊的称呼。现在小姑娘都喜欢这样的，不少人都在看。

最近的一条，就在昨晚:

[隔壁某只发 情的大狼 狗已经抓着泰亨折腾一晚上了，声还搞得特别大老子睡都睡不着。不过泰亨叫的挺好听的。还有隔音效果真的太差太差了，等着给你们录个音，放学校广播里。]

说话很有朴智旻的风格，三言两语描绘出了一副生动的景象。金泰亨羞得没眼看了，但田柾国还是饶有兴趣地往下翻了翻妹子们的评论。

[想象一下我们副会长前脚欲拒还迎，后脚就被干到哭干到声音发颤，高 潮之后还脸红不承认，然后又被Alpha拖回去一 夜 七 次…太美好了！]  
[不知道副会长那样的低音炮 呻 吟起来是什么样子，主动地去 勾 引 Alpha的样子应该很诱 人吧！]  
[求大哥趴他俩门口开直播！我们听声音就够了！]

金泰亨倒吸了一口凉气，红着脸小声道:“她们太可怕了！”

“对啊，太可怕了，”田柾国点头，“她们怎么知道你是被我干到身体发颤的？”

“…流氓。”

——

金泰亨不是一个好欺负的人，既然被朴智旻和闵玧其坑了一把，那无论如何也要把仇报回来。

于是第二天，朴智旻光着 屁 股 留着哈喇子趴地板上睡觉的照片就登上了校园论坛的头条。

毕竟认识十多年，金泰亨虽然不像朴智旻那么闲的没事干，但是娱乐精神还是有的，以前偶然拍下的照片也算是派上用场了。

然而闵玧其关键时刻胳膊肘朝外拐，把朴智旻的照片及时删掉了。

然后金泰亨以罢工这一举措予以痛击，威胁闵玧其恢复照片并且撤掉现在的置顶帖。

然而闵玧其采用了压榨他人的方式，表示金泰亨罢工并不影响学生会工作。

朴智旻此时也很不怕死地在贴里放了一段金泰亨的呻 吟，立刻蹿上了头条。

三人的拉锯战，最终还是金泰亨落败。

田柾国一开始觉得没什么，反正让别人都知道他和金泰亨的恋情并没有什么坏处。但是从朴智旻发布了金泰亨的呻 吟之后他就按捺不住了。靠 ，金泰亨在 床 上叫的声音只有他自己能听，怎么能让别人也听见？

独 占 欲的小火苗在田柾国胸口熊熊燃烧。

隔天，朴智旻就被田柾国拉去小树林进行了一次谈话。动没动手不得而知，反正朴智旻是连滚带爬地跑回来的。

随后金泰亨的呻 吟被删。

“你为什么不让他把帖子也删掉？”金泰亨瘪了瘪嘴问道。

“帖子留着吧，挺有意思的。”田柾国坏笑着贴近金泰亨，“我看她们那些小姑娘说的姿势不错，有机会怎么可以试试。”

金泰亨一脚踹过去:“流氓！”

这么闹腾了几天，金泰亨和田柾国算是成了学校里的大红人了，田柾国就上个厕所都能遇上八个听过他老婆呻 吟的男人。

田柾国差点没把朴智旻给灭了。

好在金泰亨念及十几年的感情，死命拦着他不让去，要不然朴智旻早就不知道怎么死的了。

不过朴智旻还算是做了那么一件好事儿的，因为那个帖子金泰亨和田柾国吸引了不少女粉丝，传达室老大爷三天两头就拖着大袋子往俩人宿舍跑，全都是女粉丝送来的礼物。

虽说是礼物，但没什么正儿八经的东西。各种口味的避 孕 套、润 滑 油，还有情 趣 用品 床 上 用品，以及各种恋爱指导书和做 爱 姿势大全等等。

金泰亨想扔但又怕伤了小姑娘的心，就把那些东西扔在了一边。田柾国倒是经常去翻翻，有的东西有时候还能用上。

那段时间一到晚上，田柾国就变着花样地折腾金泰亨，说是从那些书上学来的，没想到这么实用。

金泰亨气的把那些东西全扔了。

但扔的速度比不上送的速度，才扔出去没几天，小姑娘们又源源不断地送来了一大堆，还变本加厉地送来了几本 色 情 BL漫画。

“靠。”金泰亨看着封面上不堪入目的图画，红着脸扔到一边。

C17  
·  
你是我手中的宝  
我会陪你一直到老  
·

学校组织了一次野外生存训练，金泰亨这个年级每个人都要去。大概也就是五天的时间，住宿的地方设施比较齐全，带上一些日常用品就可以。

虽然金泰亨很准确地向同学们传达了这一点，但是第二天在大巴车前集合时，同学们还是大包小包地拿了一大堆。

田柾国背了一个鼓鼓囊囊的超大旅行用背包，连带着金泰亨的东西也都带上了，说是舍不得金泰亨背那么多东西。

“谈恋爱的感觉就是不一样哦。”  
“虐狗，宠妻无极限啊。”  
“朴智旻你快去发个帖。”

面对同学们的调侃，金泰亨脸都快绿了。

“看屁看滚去上车！”

——

野外训练基地离学校不算很远，坐大巴也就是一个多小时。短暂的休整后，老师们按班级组织学生分组。

老班先把男女分开，然后再让他们自由分组，反正两人一组看准谁就跟谁一起好了。

田柾国毫不犹豫地把金泰亨拽进怀里，一副谁也不能抢的架势。当然，也没人敢抢。

野外生存训练最开始就是领队老师带着大家舒展舒展筋骨，再由班主任强调纪律，以及一些基本常识等等。

一整个上午就这么过去了。

下午开始由学生自主搭帐篷。为了安全起见，学校圈定了宿营范围，给每个小组分配了一个小帐篷，要同学们自己搭建。

绝大多数人都是对着一个小帐篷束手无策，两个人一组反倒更加手忙脚乱。金泰亨这边却不一样，搭帐篷什么的全权由田柾国负责，金泰亨就是在一边坐着看说明书而已。

“你怎么会搞这个？”金泰亨看着说明书都觉得一头雾水。

“小时候家里人带着出来宿营过，”田柾国抹了抹额前的汗，“而且作为Alpha怎么能让omega忙来忙去呢，昨天你去开会的时候我很认真地研究了这个东西，其实没有那么难。”

金泰亨咂了咂嘴，“你还真是好男人啊。”

“那是当然。”

田柾国动手速度很快，不一会就搭好了帐篷。俩人收拾好东西的时候，其他人还在和帐篷作斗争呢。

单身狗们都向金泰亨投来羡慕的目光。

到了晚上，大家都差不多准备好了，也就早早地去睡觉了。

天气比较凉了，帐篷也不是很保暖。田柾国以天冷为由一直把金泰亨压在怀里。

野外的天空不像城市里，到了晚上，夜幕上都是点点繁星。四周还有蟋蟀此起彼伏的叫声和同学们吵吵闹闹的聊天声，虽然如此，却并不影响夜晚的静谧和美好。

田柾国睡不着，就一直抓着金泰亨的指头玩。野外没有网络，离开了电子设备，晚上显得无聊了许多。

“睡了？”田柾国看金泰亨一动不动的，轻轻问了句。

“没。”

“大晚上的，你就在我面前我还不能碰。”田柾国不满地啄了啄金泰亨的唇角，“要不你帮我 泄 泄 火？”

“滚。”金泰亨故作嫌弃地推了推田柾国，反而被抱得更紧。

“开玩笑的。”田柾国宠溺的笑声在金泰亨头顶响起，“你怎么这么可爱啊。”

“我一大老爷们的可爱屁。”

“是是是，帅，帅行了吧。”

田柾国又凑上来抱着金泰亨亲个没完。

金泰亨其实觉得挺神奇的，刚认识田柾国那会儿，怎么可能想到他是这么温柔又脾气好的人。交往这么久，两个人很少吵架，吵了田柾国也会过来哄他。田柾国对金泰亨总是百依百顺，一点儿也舍不得他生气。

有一次两人真的吵开了，田柾国气得差点骂出口，但愣是瞪着眼一句也没骂出来，最后摔门直接出去，大半天都没回来。其实是金泰亨想起田柾国以前那点破事，觉得心里堵得慌，再加上被田柾国宠坏了，说话就没了分寸。到了晚上田柾国回来时身上带着点酒气，抱着金泰亨一个劲儿的说对不起。

那以后，俩人就没在吵过架。

田柾国以前没真心对待过谁，遇上金泰亨以后，算是真的把全部真心都给了他。

这份感情，金泰亨知道，也一直捧在心上。

C18  
.  
多幸运在最美的年纪  
遇见你  
·  
野外训练的这几天在忙碌中也过得飞快，不知不觉就到了最后一天。

今晚在野外训练基地的最后一晚，老班拿着喇叭挨个帐篷嚎:“今晚有流星雨，出来看啊孩子们！”

“您都多大年纪了，还看这个呢？”体育班长从帐篷里探出头来，对着老班眨了眨眼。

“你们小年轻不都喜欢这个么？”老班翻了个白眼，“快看去，省得说我耽误你们。”

老班这话倒是没错，谁还没年轻过呢。他年轻那会儿也喜欢搞这个，看看流星雨许许愿什么的，多浪漫啊。

众人被老班这么一嚎，都裹了件外套一块儿跑到了宿营空地旁的高台上。高台很大，别的班的学生也有很多来看的。小姑娘们都兴致勃勃地拿出手机，准备记录下即将到来的美好时刻。

田柾国拉着金泰亨坐在一角，那个位置看天空位置刚好，人也不算多。

“老班都一把年纪了，还和我们一块看呢。”田柾国戳了戳窝在自己怀里的金泰亨，笑着说道。

“幼稚死了。”金泰亨还半睡不醒的，眯着眼晃了晃身子，在田柾国怀里找了个舒服的位置。

老班抓着手机往金泰亨这边走了过来，脸上还带着甜蜜蜜的笑。一把年纪的人了，还笑的跟个小孩儿似的。

“怎么笑这么开心呢？”金泰亨实在是懒得动弹了，索性直接倚着田柾国。反正老班这么多天没少看俩人秀恩爱，也不用避讳了。

老班晃了晃手机，“我老婆说城市里看不见流星雨，要我帮她看着。”

“噫，婚后生活甜如蜜啊。”金泰亨打趣道。

“不比你俩，你俩这比蜜都甜。”老班仰头长叹了口气，“年轻就是好啊，你俩这年纪谈恋爱多美好。有大把的时间和精力去搞浪漫，去体会爱情，可以不用考虑那么多，可以肆无忌惮地秀恩爱…”

田柾国听了这话觉得心下一软，低头看了看金泰亨。月光下的金泰亨分外好看，长长的睫毛上像是落了星星，一闪一闪的，脸颊被夜色染上了一层银光，柔和又深邃。

真好看。田柾国伸出手指摸了摸金泰亨的脸颊，轻笑了起来。

“好好谈啊，你俩这个年纪，做什么都是美好的。”老班转头看了看依偎在一起的两人，“真羡慕你们。”

“羡慕屁啊，他都不要脸死了。”金泰亨故作嫌弃地扒开了田柾国的手指。

“还嫌弃你老公呢？”

“…滚！”

俩人又开始闹腾，老班就在一边看着。年轻时候多好啊，只要互相喜欢就可以了，可以因为一点无厘头的小事儿闹来闹去，可以看到对方最青涩又最美好的样子。

人老了就是喜欢乱想。老班摸了摸鼻子，也不打算看俩人虐狗了，又去找别的同学聊天去了。

闹腾够了，田柾国又一把抱住金泰亨，两臂收的紧紧的。

“别闹了，看流星雨吧。”田柾国吻了吻金泰亨的脸颊，又把人往怀里拉了拉。

金泰亨也乖乖地倚在他肩膀上，抬头看着夜空。

野外的夜空很美，繁星点点，月光也格外皎洁。高台上本来吵吵闹闹的同学们也安静了下来，都一齐等着流星雨的到来。

金泰亨突然觉得现在的意境挺美的，有点像那种岁月静好的感觉。

时间要是能一直停留在这一刻就好了。

“流星雨！”  
“流星雨来了！”

不只是谁先喊的，随后整个人群都躁动了起来。同学们都把双手交叉放在胸前，闭上眼睛许愿。

金泰亨本来是不信这个的，但看大家都在许愿，也就闭上了眼睛。

流星雨带着银色的尾巴划过星空的那几秒，似乎整个世界都安静了。

“许愿了？”背后传来田柾国的声音。

“嗯。”金泰亨缓缓睁开眼，流星雨已经过去了大半，只剩寥寥几颗星星还在闪耀。

“许的什么？”

“不告诉你。”金泰亨笑道。

田柾国轻吻了下金泰亨的耳朵，富有磁性的声音在金泰亨耳畔响起:“那我告诉你我的。”

“我许愿说，我想和我老婆，一直这样幸福到老。”

金泰亨腾地红了脸，在田柾国腿上捶了一拳:“不要脸！谁是你老婆！”

“好了好了，你许的什么愿？”

金泰亨低了低头，有些害羞地说道:“我…我就是…我希望我们能永远像现在这样美好。”

“真的？”田柾国转过金泰亨的身子，两眼亮晶晶地看着他。

“嗯。”金泰亨有些不好意思地看着他。

下一秒，田柾国就扳过金泰亨的下巴，直直地吻上了他的唇。

温柔，缠绵，细腻，美好。  
无关情 欲，只有爱情。

“我爱你。”田柾国轻轻地舔舐着金泰亨的唇瓣，声音中满是笑意。

金泰亨没回答，转而主动送上了自己的吻。

好巧啊，我也是。

·  
即使未来有再多未知  
我仍会与你 执手到底  
·

[全文完]


End file.
